<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tell The Neighbors I'm Not Sorry by robindrake93</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839607">Tell The Neighbors I'm Not Sorry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/robindrake93/pseuds/robindrake93'>robindrake93</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aphrodite's Blessing, Babysitting, Dancing, Denial of Feelings, Depressed Percy Jackson, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Loves Percy, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Insomniac Nico di Angelo, M/M, Nico di Angelo Has Tattoos, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Percy Has Baby Fever, Polyamorous Demigods, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sally Jackson is a Good Parent, Secrets, Shadow Manipulation, Sharing a Bed, Supportive Annabeth Chase</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:21:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/robindrake93/pseuds/robindrake93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is worried about Percy but there's no need for them to be. They won't leave him alone, they keep trying to get him to talk and Percy is sick to death of it. When Percy's mom and stepdad leave for a cruise, they insist that he calls someone to come over for the week. So Percy calls the only person he can think of that won't ask any questions: Nico Di Angelo. The trouble? He hasn't seen or heard from Nico in a year so he has no idea how things are actually going to go.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Past Percy Jackson/Jason Grace, Percy Jackson/Frank Zhang, Percy Jackson/Hazel Levesque, Percy Jackson/Leo Valdez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Moonlight and Cats, Storycatchers' Stories of the sea</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day Zero: Calling Nico and Being A Dick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The main ship is Percy/Nico. Everyone else is pretty much a side pairing or only mentioned. </p><p>Nico is 17 so it's technically underage.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you don't like the font color, click "Hide Creator's Style" at the top and it'll revert to black.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="font-teal">
  <p>     “Where are you going, Percy?” Sally Jackson asked without turning her head towards her son. She squirted a few drops of blue food coloring into the eggs before whisking it together. </p>
  <p>     Percy stopped in the hallway. “I’m gonna call a friend but I need a rainbow because, ya know, demigod. Can’t use cell phones.” He plastered a smile on his face. “It should be the right time of day to use the shower.” </p>
  <p>     Sally turned to her son with a gentle look on her face. “Alright, dear. Let me know what they say.” She turned back to making breakfast for dinner. </p>
  <p>     In the living room, Paul built a tower for Estelle to knock down. It was Estelle’s new favorite game. “Don’t forget that it’s okay if we have to postpone the trip another year, Percy,” Paul called.</p>
  <p>     “Right,” Percy said more to himself than to his family. He slipped into the bathroom, closed the door, and just leaned on it for a few moments. Percy loved his family but their concern for him was annoying. He crossed the room and pushed aside the shower curtain. The light shining through the window was weak winter light - summer sunshine would have done better - but it would do for a quick IM. Percy turned on the shower and threw a drachma into the resulting rainbow. “O, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Nico Di Angelo, please.” </p>
  <p>     Nico’s face appeared. His hair was mussed and his jaws parted in a huge yawn that showed off his sapphire tongue ring. His surroundings were obscured by the deep darkness of the Underworld that Nico spent most of his time in. “Trouble?” Was the first thing he said. </p>
  <p>     As guilt stabbed at Percy, he winced. But the guilt was only a tiny drop in a very large bucket. He shook his head. “It’s nothing life-threatening,” Percy started. He stuttered to a stop when a split second memory of red mist played in Percy’s mind. Then he pushed the memory deep down. It would eventually spring back up like a demented jack-in the-box but Percy was used to being haunted. </p>
  <p>     The tension melted out of Nico’s expression and he laid his head back down on his pillow. Though deepset shadows circled his eyes, those shadows couldn’t hide Nico’s curiosity. Percy only ever called Nico when there was an emergency that Nico was specifically needed for. Otherwise, the only other contact Nico had with anyone alive was through his boyfriend, Will Solace, and his half-sister, Hazel. However, despite that curiosity, Nico seemed content to just look at Percy and wait in utter silence. </p>
  <p>     Most people wouldn’t call Percy anxious yet it was anxiety that made Percy’s tongue feel like it was coated in peanut butter. He just couldn’t get the words to move past his lips. Percy looked into Nico’s dark brown eyes and then lowered his gaze to the water swirling down the drain because it was easier to look there. Percy sent a silent prayer to whichever god would help him and forced the words out in a rush, “Would you come over for a week and help me watch Estelle while my mom and Paul go on a cruise?” </p>
  <p>     Nico squinted at him. Or maybe he was falling back into sleep. After several long seconds he said, “I’ve got responsibilities in the Underworld, Percy. I can’t just drop everything to hang out topside for a week.” Nico propped himself up onto his elbows and the pale skin of his bare shoulders came into view. “Your parents being gone seems like a good time for Annabeth to come over.” It sounded like probing. </p>
  <p>     Percy was tired of being probed, of people fishing for information. He crossed his arms over his chest. “You would think,” Percy agreed bitterly. “But I haven’t asked her. I wanted it to be you.” </p>
  <p>     Nico rested his cheek on his hand. Now that he knew the conversation wasn’t about anything life-threatening or godsent, he didn’t seem to care to be awake. “Wanted what to be me?” </p>
  <p>     “Wanted you to be the one to come over, Nico.” </p>
  <p>     “Percy, we haven’t ever hung out unless its on a Quest or doing some other demigod shit.” Nico waved his hand vaguely. His voice held only the smallest amount of bitterness in it, embers of a rocky past between them.</p>
  <p>     Percy closed his eyes and behind his eyelids, he could see Nico at different life stages. Eleven years old and eyes full of adoration for Percy. Twelve years old and his voice dripping with venom worse than that of the scorpion Luke tried to kill Percy with. Thirteen years old and vanishing completely, only reappearing when Percy needed him. Fourteen years old and telling Percy without words that he’d found someone else to give his affections to. Fifteen years old and being summoned for emergencies only. Now Nico was seventeen years old and the only time he was topside was either to sneak into the Apollo Cabin in the dead of night to visit Will (always gone by sunrise though) or to visit Hazel at Camp Jupiter. It seemed silly that Percy only just now remembered that he and Nico weren’t friends and that they had been growing apart for years. Percy couldn’t even recall the last time they’d spoken. </p>
  <p>     Percy opened his eyes. </p>
  <p>     Nico still looked at him, all the patience in the world and a lot of sleepiness too. </p>
  <p>     “It’s fine. I’ll figure something else out.” Even to his own ears, Percy thought his voice sounded clipped and cool. He didn’t want to be that guy. He didn’t want to force Nico into something he didn’t want to do. It was stupid of him to call on Nico for something like this anyway. Percy had no plan B but he didn’t have any ground with Nico and Nico was the only person on the List Of People I Know that he even wanted to hang out with for a week.</p>
  <p>     Nico’s eyes narrowed. His head lifted off his hand. He’d noticed the change in Percy’s tone. </p>
  <p>     Before he could speak, there was a knock on the bathroom door. “Percy?” Sally opened the door without waiting for an answer. Her eyes zeroed in on Percy first and then flitted to Nico. “Oh!” She smiled warmly. “Is that Nico? He’s grown into such a handsome young man.”</p>
  <p>     “Hi, Mrs. Jackson,” Nico said shyly. Something about talking to mothers made Nico into a small child again. </p>
  <p>     “Mom.” Percy’s cheeks flushed with heat. He didn’t need his mom pointing out that Nico was hot. “It’s weird when you say my friends are hot.” </p>
  <p>     “I said handsome, darling,” Sally said without taking her eyes off Nico’s watery image. </p>
  <p>     “Hot, handsome, whatever. You don’t have to point it out,” Percy sputtered. He realized that he was the only one who called Nico hot. Because Nico was hot. If you were into slender dudes with a ton of scars and muscle and protruding bones.</p>
  <p>     Sally went on speaking as though Percy hadn’t said anything. “Are you coming over, Nico? I’ll feel so much better knowing that you’ll be here for Percy. I really don’t want him to be alone right now. It would be so good to see you again, though we’ll have to leave soon so we won’t have much time to catch up. Why don’t you come over for dinner tonight, Nico? I’m making breakfast.” </p>
  <p>     “I, um,” Nico looked a little panicked. </p>
  <p>     Percy put his hands on his mom’s shoulders and tried to steer her out of the bathroom. “I don’t think he’s coming mom. He has other stuff. You know he’s an ambassador.” Percy was rambling. His blush had spread from his cheeks to the roots of his hair and down his neck. This was from a deeper humiliation, a burning sense of shame and desperation.  </p>
  <p>     Sally would not be physically moved by her son even though he was taller and stronger than she was. She dug her heels in and twisted around so that she was facing both boys, though she only looked at Percy. There was a split second where her disappointment showed and then the mask was back on. “Oh. Is there anyone else you could call to come stay with you?” </p>
  <p>     “I’m sorry. I don’t want. Nico was the only...” Percy cut himself off. He suddenly felt like a child, sitting on the sandy beach and asking if his mom didn’t want him anymore. The same despair, the same feelings of being a burden, weighed on him like holding the sky had weighed on him. Percy hung his head. “I’m sorry, mom.” He raised it again, looked her in the eye. “But I’ll be fine alone. I swear, I’ll be fine. You and Paul deserve to get a break and have a good time.” </p>
  <p>     Sally looked at her son and whatever she saw in his eyes didn’t convince her. “I don’t want you alone right now, Percy. It isn’t good for you to be alone after seeing something like that.” </p>
  <p>     “You’re making it into a bigger deal than it really is. I mean, I literally kill things for a living. I’ve <i>done</i> so much worse than that to...to monsters. I’m okay. Just go on your cruise and me and Estelle will chill together.” Percy knew that the moment he said it, he’d said the wrong thing. </p>
  <p>     Sally’s concern for him only deepened. She put her hands on his shoulders, a gentle contrast to how he’d tried to move her. “I know that you’ve seen and done more terrible things than you’ll never tell me about and you seem to be handling it, but that doesn’t make it okay, Percy. Even if they were ‘only’ monsters.” She moved past Percy to leave the bathroom. “I’ll let Paul know that we’ll have to cancel. Maybe it isn’t too late to get a refund too.”</p>
  <p>     “Mom, please don’t cancel your plans. You’ve been planning this trip for so long. I swear to Poseidon that I’ll be okay while you’re gone.” The faucet of the sink suddenly exploded. </p>
  <p>     Both Percy and his mother jumped as the faucet hit the wall between them and water sprayed all over the bathroom. In a few seconds, Percy had stopped the flow of water but it was too late. The damage had been done. He was obviously the cause of the plumbing outburst. “Sorry. I’m sorry, mom.” Percy could stop the water but he couldn’t fix the faucet. “I’ll get one of the Hephaestus kids to come and fix it.” </p>
  <p>     “Mrs. Jackson?” Nico’s voice sounded hesitant behind them. “When are you and your husband leaving?” </p>
  <p>     Both Percy and Sally turned towards Nico. Percy had forgotten about the Iris Message. His embarrassment grew from a sapling to a tree in the span of seconds as he realized that Nico had seen everything. </p>
  <p>     Nico had sat up, black sheet pooled around his waist. His lean upper body was in full view, pale skin decorated with black ink. He was looking at a small black notebook with gold lettering on the front that held the current year. “I can’t come to dinner tonight. Family obligations. But I might be able to take off work for a week, provided Persephone doesn’t turn me into a flower again.” </p>
  <p>     Percy didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. He stood in stunned silence. Why did Nico change his mind? And why wasn’t Percy happy about this development? </p>
  <p>     Sally told him the dates they would be gone. </p>
  <p>     Nico looked at his planner. Then he snapped it closed. “I’ll move some things around but I’ll be there.” </p>
  <p>     Sally began talking excitedly. She thanked Nico then went out to let Paul know. </p>
  <p>     Without her presence, Percy felt even more awkward. What a thing for Nico to witness. Percy felt like he should say something but he didn’t want to explain what was going on. </p>
  <p>     Nico filled in the silence. “I’ll see you next week, Percy.” </p>
  <p>     That was why Percy had chosen Nico. Nico didn’t make a big deal out of nonsense. He smiled at Nico and it almost reached his eyes. “Yeah. See you then, Nico.” They ended the call. Percy fished another drachma from his pocket and made a call to the Hephaestus Cabin to see about getting his mom’s plumbing fixed.</p>
  <p>     The Hephaestus Cabin came into view. It was on fire. Leo’s impish face came into view. There were black soot streaks on his pink cheeks. “Percy! Just the man I wanted to see. Could you put this fire out for me?” The lenses of his goggles were covered in black. </p>
  <p>     Percy’s smile morphed into something almost real. “It’s an Iris Message, Leo. I can’t do anything from where I’m at.” </p>
  <p>     Nyssa appeared in the image with a fire extinguisher. “Leonidas Valdez, I swear to the Gods that if you set this Cabin on fire one more time -” She didn’t finish it since the Gods were quite particular about punishing those that invoked their names but didn’t go through with their threats. </p>
  <p>     Leo groaned. “Ugh. I wish Calypso had never told them my full name.” Despite his words, he couldn’t keep the grin off his face. </p>
  <p>     “Where is your girlfriend?” Percy asked. </p>
  <p>     “Archery range. She’s turning into a real badass with a bow.” Leo clapped his hands together. “Why? Did you miss us? Wanna have a sleepover?” He winked. </p>
  <p>     Percy sometimes wondered how he’d managed to fall for Leo’s dorky charms. Not even he was that bad although Annabeth only rolled her eyes whenever he brought it up to her. “Actually, I was hoping you could come over here.” </p>
  <p>     Leo’s face lit up with excitement. Or maybe it was just the small explosion. </p>
  <p>     Nyssa cursed as she struggled to put out the flames. As the Cabin was mostly made of metal, there wasn’t too much damage that could be done but it would get really hot in there. </p>
  <p>     “Don’t get excited. My mom’s faucet just broke and I was hoping someone from the Hephaestus Cabin could come fix it for her,” Percy said. </p>
  <p>     Nyssa chose that moment to reappear in Percy’s line of sight. “Take him. Please. Let the rest of us have a break.” </p>
  <p>     Leo stuck his tongue out at her. “I’ll be over soon. You don’t mind if I bring Festus and Calypso?” </p>
  <p>     Apprehension flooded Percy’s veins with weakness. “Go for it, man.” Percy ended the Iris Message and went out into the living room. “Leo and Calypso are coming over to look at your faucet.”</p>
  <p>     Paul looked up in surprise. “<i>The</i> Calypso?”</p>
  <p>     “The one and only,” Percy confirmed. He walked over to the window to peer out between the curtains. Then he walked back over to where Paul and Estelle were playing on the floor. Being near Paul meant Talking About It but Percy honestly didn’t know what else to do with himself. He’d graduated school but couldn’t get a job. At least not one that he could keep. Monsters kept fucking everything up and now it felt like Percy had been put on some sort of Don’t Hire No Matter How Desperate You Are list. One job even called the cops on him and Percy was arrested and had to break out of jail and now he had a warrant out for his arrest in New York. Again. Camp Half Blood wouldn’t be open for another four months and Camp Jupiter made his baby fever explode. He was traveling the world but...now he wasn’t. </p>
  <p>     “Leo’s father is Hephaestus?” Paul asked. He was fairly knowledgeable about the gods but he was still learning all of the corresponding demigods. </p>
  <p>     Percy nodded. He began to stack the blocks. “Leo’s the only one who can light fires though. And he’s super cute. Doesn’t look like any of the other Hephaestus kids.” </p>
  <p>     “They aren’t cute?” Paul asked with a quirk of his lips. He teased like he knew anything about Percy’s love life but the only parent of Percy’s who did was his dad. Because his dad was literally a god and Percy literally couldn’t hide it from him. Not that Percy was really trying to be subtle. A bonus of sleeping around with demigods was that whenever he met up with one of their godly parents, everyone in the room knew that their kid favored Percy. </p>
  <p>     Percy shook his head. “Not really. Neither is Hephaestus. They’re good people, though, and their skill in the forges is incredible.” Percy got five blocks high before starting a new stack.</p>
  <p>     Estelle was busy hitting two blocks together and that was the only thing saving Percy’s tower. </p>
  <p>     “Your mom said that Nico is coming over,” Paul continued. “I haven’t seen him for, oh, almost five years now.” There was a bit of a question there, some probing. </p>
  <p>     Percy grit his teeth. He knew that Paul was just curious about demigods. By now Paul had either seen or heard of most of them at least several times before. Nico, Paul and Sally met once and never again. Percy didn’t talk about him, either. Because talking about Nico meant talking about Bianca, about Tartarus, about Nico’s time in the jar, about how Nico was probably the most powerful demigod <i>ever</i>, about Nico’s past crush on Percy, about how they didn’t talk anymore except when they had to. Percy stood up. “I’m gonna get some ice cream. Anyone want any?” </p>
  <p>     Paul declined.</p>
  <p>     Sally stuck her head into the living room. “No thanks, dear. Do you have Riptide?”</p>
  <p>     Percy felt a flash of annoyance. “Always,” he said tersely. Immediately followed by immense guilt. Sally was just looking out for him. She worried. It wasn’t like it was unfounded, either. Gentler, Percy said, “Love you guys. Be right back.” He shoved his feet into his sneakers and hurried out of the apartment. </p>
  <p>     It was a cold winter day. The remnants of snow still cling stubbornly to the ground from a snowfall the night before. Percy walked down the street with his hood up and his hands shoved in his pockets. It was cold enough that he shouldn’t look too suspicious with his hood on. Ice cream wasn’t really on Percy’s mind. He just wanted to escape. </p>
  <p>     His feet took him to the park. Percy found an unoccupied bench near the river and slumped onto it. He stared at the partially frozen river and wished for such an easy existence. Percy stayed there until a shadow crossed over him. He lifted his hand to cover his face and looked up. A giant bronze dragon flew overhead. Percy smiled at the sight of Festus. He got to his feet, stretched, and made his way back to the apartment. </p>
  <p>     Festus was on the roof of Percy’s building. No one seemed to notice the dragon, though. Percy had no idea what the people were seeing through the Mist. He took his time going up the stairs. With every step, the knot of anxiety within him tightened just a little more. </p>
  <p>     A woman stood on the patio in front of his front door. She wore a loose blouse that was belted at the waist and a pair of leggings that hugged her shapely legs. “Perseus,” Calypso greeted him. “It’s been too long.” She pointed a finger at him. Her eyes held fire. </p>
  <p>     Percy took her hand and kissed the back of it. “Calypso.” The warmth that bubbled within him at the sight of her was tempered by his actions - rather, his inactions - again. Percy gently squeezed her hand. “You’re lovely as always.”</p>
  <p>     The fire in Calypso’s eyes shifted from anger to affection. “Flattery will get you nowhere, Percy.” </p>
  <p>     Percy grinned. He hadn’t yet released her hand and he brought it to his cheek to nuzzle her palm. “Where’s Leo?” </p>
  <p>     Calypso rolled her eyes towards the apartment. “Where do you think? Cleaning up your mess.”</p>
  <p>     “He’s good at that,” Percy agreed with the unspoken jibe. He let go of her hand to open the door. “Are you coming inside?” </p>
  <p>     Calypso shook her head and looked to the sky. “I’m going to enjoy the cold a while longer.” </p>
  <p>     Percy hummed acknowledgement and went into the apartment. </p>
  <p>     His family was in the kitchen around the dinner table. Sally looked up when he entered but didn’t call him over to eat. As far as she was concerned, he’d just spoiled his dinner with ice cream. </p>
  <p>     Percy veered off for the bathroom. </p>
  <p>     He was greeted with the sight of Leo doubled over the sink, tinkering and muttering to himself. The smell of smoke still clung to him but his goggles had been wiped clean. He was his usual grease-stained self, wearing clothes that made him look like he was a sepia photograph come to life. His pointed ears stuck out of his curly hair. </p>
  <p>     Percy slid up behind Leo and nipped one of those pointy ears. </p>
  <p>     Leo yipped with surprise and fumbled his tools. He looked in the mirror and his expression of surprise changed to joy. “Percy! Wasn’t sure you’d make it back before I was done. Festus told me he saw you in the park.” Leo twisted around and kissed Percy. He tasted like smoke too. </p>
  <p>     They kissed for a few long moments. Percy’s mouth tasted like Leo by the time they were done. He was quietly glad that Nico had declined the offer for dinner tonight. “How’s the repair coming?”</p>
  <p>     Leo faced his work again. “Oh, I’m pretty much done. It was a pretty simple fix. Want me to show you?” </p>
  <p>     Percy hummed agreement just to keep Leo in his arms for a little while longer. And to keep him talking about a safe, neutral topic. While Leo explained what he did to fix the faucet, Percy nuzzled the back of Leo’s head. He missed being affectionate and almost wished that they had the apartment to themselves. </p>
  <p>     “You aren’t listening to me at all, are you?” Leo accused.</p>
  <p>     “Nope,” Percy agreed. He turned Leo’s head so that they could kiss again. </p>
  <p>     “Hey,” Leo said between kisses. “Calypso and I got a,” Leo turned so they were facing each other. “A little garage. You should -“ his tongue slid across Percy’s lips. “Come visit us.” </p>
  <p>     Percy broke the kiss. “I’ll come before Camp starts.” It was the only thing he could promise. </p>
  <p>     Leo’s gaze dropped to Percy’s chest. “Yeah. Okay.” His tone was sullen. </p>
  <p>     Percy pulled away from Leo. “Sorry to kick you out, but I’ve got to eat with my family before all the foods gone.” </p>
  <p>     Leo nodded. “It was good seeing you. Don’t be a stranger.” He hugged Percy then, arms squeezing tight and head tucked beneath Percy’s chin. </p>
  <p>     Percy hugged Leo hard even though his anxiety was screaming at him to make Leo leave. He walked Leo to the front door and pressed some drachmas into Leo’s hand. “No, take it,” Percy insisted when Leo tried to hand it back. “Call me sometime. Or take Calypso on a nice date.” </p>
  <p>     Leo sighed. “Fine.” He reached up on his tiptoes to kiss Percy’s cheek. </p>
  <p>     Percy said his goodbyes to Calypso, which involved more kissing and being insulted. He took it with the same grace he always did and promised her the same thing he’d promised Leo: he would visit their new abode sometime before Camp started. </p>
  <p>     Back in the apartment, Percy went straight to his room. He laid down in bed with his back to the wall and stared at the far wall. There was a framed picture of him, Annabeth, and Grover that made him happy and hurt in equal measure. They were sort of fighting at the moment and all Percy felt along his empathy link with Grover was constant worry. Percy knew it was because of what Grover felt coming from him but that didn’t make it any easier to deal with. So instead of dealing with anything, Percy closed his eyes and forced himself to go to sleep.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day One: Nico Shadow-Travels Too Much For Percy’s Liking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nico comes over and it's already a disaster.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh my! It's Friday already. I hope you all enjoy the new chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="font-teal">
  <p><br/>     The second that Percy heard his mom scream, he ran into the living room with Riptide in his hand. He may not be able to use the blade on mortals but a swift hit with the butt of the sword would still hurt. Percy pulled up short when he saw Nico standing in the living room. </p>
  <p>     “I’m sorry, Mrs. Jackson, I didn’t mean to scare you,” Nico said to Sally. He had a backpack slung across his shoulder, his sword at his hip, and the bowl of seven layer dip in his hands. </p>
  <p>     “Nico!” Sally laughed. “You’ve gotten taller!” She had a hand over her heart but she looked delighted to see Nico. She took the dip from him and set it on the coffee table then pulled Nico into a hug. “Percy! Nico is here!” </p>
  <p>     “I can see that, mom,” Percy said with a wry smile. He put the cap on Riptide and slid the pen into his pocket. He didn’t think his mom saw it. “Hey, Neeks.” </p>
  <p>     Nico looked shocked at the hug. He hesitantly hugged Sally back but there was a look of painful panic on his face. “Hey, Percy.”  </p>
  <p>     Sally let go of Nico and beamed at him. “Percy, go help Paul load up the car.” </p>
  <p>     “I can help,” Nico offered.</p>
  <p>     “Nonsense, Nico. Let me give you a tour of the new apartment. You haven’t been to this one yet. And you haven’t met Estelle, have you?” Sally shooed Percy off behind Nico’s back.</p>
  <p>     Percy rolled his eyes but he did it with a grin. He went into his parents room to help Paul with their bags. </p>
  <p>     “I’m glad Nico was able to come over,” Paul said with a smile at Percy. </p>
  <p>     Percy grinned. “Don’t say that till you see him,” he joked. At least Nico was wearing his aviator jacket; it hid the wicked scars on his biceps. He grabbed some bags and headed back into the living room. </p>
  <p>     Nico was in the kitchen with Sally, Estelle balanced on his hip. He cooed at her while Sally talked to him. </p>
  <p>     She was probably giving Nico advice for taking care of Estelle. Of one thing Percy was sure: Nico would do an amazing job with Estelle. Nico loved children, especially girl children. </p>
  <p>     Paul glanced at Nico before leading the way out of the apartment. “He looks like a punk, sort of. Very alternative,” Paul said to Percy when they were out of hearing range. </p>
  <p>     Percy snorted but it wasn’t mean. Paul was right about Nico’s wardrobe. He helped to load the bags into the car. “Your trip should go okay,” Percy said. “But if it doesn’t, just call for Poseidon. He’ll probably be inclined to help mom.” Percy wasn’t sure about whether Poseidon would help Paul or not but he hoped so, for Sally’s sake. </p>
  <p>     Paul smiled knowingly. “I saw Hermes when you asked him to deliver that letter to your dad. I’m sure we’ll both be fine.” </p>
  <p>     Percy nodded. Thinking about his mom and stepdad lost at sea wasn’t where he wanted his mind to wander. </p>
  <p>     Paul gave Percy an appraising look. “I don’t know how reception will be on the ship,” he began.</p>
  <p>     “As long as there’s light, I’ll be able to send you an Iris Message,” Percy reassured him. He patted Paul on the back. “Don’t worry about us. Besides, Nico is here to make sure we’re fine.” </p>
  <p>     “Your mother said that Nico is a responsible young man and I trust her judgement. However, he isn't a therapist, Percy.” It sounded like a warning but if Paul thought Percy was going to talk about his feelings then he was sorely mistaken. </p>
  <p>     “Paul, I chose Nico <i>because</i> I know he won’t want to talk about feelings.” Percy said as they walked up the stairs back to the apartment. He could feel Paul’s gaze burning into his back. Once again, Percy had chosen the wrong thing to say. At the top of the stairs, Percy paused and turned to Paul again. “Nico is strange and we haven’t always gotten along. That’s my fault.” Percy didn’t elaborate. “But I trust him with my life. He’s a good person. And he loves kids, so Estelle will love him too.”</p>
  <p>     Paul’s eyes flitted from Percy to something behind him. </p>
  <p>     Percy turned around and there was Sally and Nico.</p>
  <p>     Estelle was still on his hip. She had a chubby toddler fist curled around the chain Nico wore around his neck. “Perce!” She cooed and held out her free arm for him. </p>
  <p>     Percy grinned at her. He adored his little sister. It might have had something to do with only spending the winters with her and therefore every moment with her was a blessing. He never got tired of the little girl. Percy crossed the door and went to take Estelle from Nico.</p>
  <p>     Estelle didn’t let go of Nico. She only pulled Percy in close by the necklace he’d gotten from Camp Half Blood. </p>
  <p>     Percy stood so close to Nico that he could feel Nico’s arm against his abdomen. Their heads were nearly touching. </p>
  <p>     Estelle chose that moment to yank on both of their necklaces. </p>
  <p>     Percy and Nico’s foreheads collided. They both yelped.</p>
  <p>     Estelle burst out laughing. </p>
  <p>     “I think she’s in good hands,” Paul said with a smile at Sally. “Are you ready to go?”</p>
  <p>     Sally smiled back, her expression tender with affection. She wrapped the three of them in a hug. “I’m going to miss you, kiddos.” Sally kissed all three of them on their foreheads before pulling back. “Alright.” She took Paul’s hand. “I love you! Be good, okay! No wild demigod parties!” </p>
  <p>     Paul escorted Sally down the stairs and to the car. He waved at the boys before getting into the car.</p>
  <p>     “Wild demigod parties?” Nico echoed. </p>
  <p>     Percy grinned. “It’s like she doesn’t know us at all. All I want is a quiet life. Right, Estelle?” He rubbed his nose against Estelle’s tiny one. </p>
  <p>     Nico rolled his eyes. “Right. The day you have a quiet life is the day Zues allows Hades in Olympus.” </p>
  <p>     The winter wind kicked up and brought a cold draft from the sea. It smelled like home to Percy but he knew that it was too cold for a baby. Percy slung an arm around Nico’s shoulders. He ignored the way Nico tensed. “I hope you’re ready for cartoons.” </p>
  <p>     Nico perked up a bit at the mention of cartoons. Then he scowled at Percy. “You’re one of those parents, huh? Just gonna let her rot her brain away with cartoons?”</p>
  <p>     Percy’s fingers twitched. He saw another flash of red and pushed it away. Once inside, Percy locked the door and strode across the living room towards the television. “How are you already ragging on my parenting skills?”</p>
  <p>     Nico raised an eyebrow. “I can see why your mom wanted someone responsible to be here.” He followed Percy and sat down on the floor with his back to the couch. He held Estelle in his lap and patted her palms against her chubby thighs. </p>
  <p>     Percy twisted around to give Nico a wounded expression that he didn’t really feel. He was just glad that Nico didn’t know the real reason he was there. Then he turned on the television and changed the channel to one for preschoolers. It was supposed to be educational. Percy wasn’t quite sure about that but Estelle liked it and it wasn’t mindless violence. He sat down beside Nico and his sister. </p>
  <p>     At first Estelle paid more attention to Nico than to the television. She grabbed fistfuls of his long hair and tried to shove it in her mouth. She twisted her fingers in the chain around his neck. All the while, she cooed at him in baby language. </p>
  <p>     Nico took her very seriously. He spoke back to her and kept his expression serious as she babbled. The abuse from small hands was taken extremely well even as he was covered in drool. </p>
  <p>     Slowly but surely, though, Estelle’s attention was caught and held by the television. She watched the television with a glazed expression on her face but she kept Nico’s hands held hostage with both of her small ones. </p>
  <p>     Percy grinned at Nico. “Aw, she likes you,” Percy thought about it. “Cousin Nico.” </p>
  <p>     Nico rolled his eyes. Then he dropped his head onto the couch cushions. “Of course she likes me. She has good taste.” He glanced pointedly at the television. “Mostly.”</p>
  <p>     Having ADHD, Percy lost interest in the television program very quickly. These past seven years were spent being extremely active and that only contributed to the being unable to sit still. Before half an hour had passed - and that was a long time, okay - Percy was looking for something else to do. There were old board games, some video games for an old console, a lot of books. Percy didn’t want to do any of those things. </p>
  <p>     Nico watched Percy at first from the corner of his eye and then more openly as time wore on. By the time they’d been sitting there for an hour, he wasn’t even pretending to watch the television. He watched Percy like he was committing him to memory. Since they were sitting less than a foot apart, he was getting a very close up view of Percy. </p>
  <p>     Percy leaned away a bit so that he could stare back. “What?” A smile tugged at his lips. “Can’t get enough of me?”</p>
  <p>     Nico shrugged. “Just getting my fix. I haven’t seen you in a year.” He lowered his head so that he could nuzzle Estelle’s soft baby hair. </p>
  <p>     Percy’s grin widened. The bluntness was so Nico that he couldn’t help it. He elbowed Nico. “Are you hungry? My mom made food.” He gestured to the bowl of dip on the coffee table.</p>
  <p>     “Not particularly,” Nico said slowly.</p>
  <p>     “Well I am.” Percy’s tone switched to a higher pitch, the one he used to baby talk to his sister, “Estelle, are you hungry?”</p>
  <p>     Estelle’s face snapped towards him and she held out both hands. “Hung!” She proclaimed. </p>
  <p>     “Alright! Let me get the chips. You’re gonna love mom’s dip.” Percy jumped up and stretched. He was glad for the chance to move around. It was nice to be home but being cooped up in the apartment always left him with too much energy to burn. He got the chips and some juice for the three of them then returned to the living room. </p>
  <p>     Estelle wiggled in Nico’s lap, yelling that she was hungry. Her pudgy cheeks turned red as she worked herself up. </p>
  <p>     “Okay, okay. Big brother is back and he has the goods.” Percy winked at her. He scooped a chip in the dip and then held it in front of her mouth. </p>
  <p>     Estelle took a big bite and froze as she experienced new flavors. </p>
  <p>     Both boys watched her, waiting to see if she would spit it out or accept it. Percy scooped some dip on his own chip and popped the whole thing into his mouth. He made sure that she was watching. </p>
  <p>     Apparently that was all it took for Estelle to decide that she liked it. She gummed the chip and swallowed it then opened her mouth for more. </p>
  <p>     Percy and Nico took turns feeding her chips and wiping her face clean. Nico didn’t eat any chips and dip but he did help himself to one of the juice boxes. </p>
  <p>     “She’s cute,” Nico announced out of the blue. </p>
  <p>     “Thanks. She gets it from me.” Percy puffed out his chest, full of pride. Of course he knew that Estelle was cute and anyone who thought otherwise was Wrong and Misinformed but it didn’t matter; someone had praised his baby sister and Percy was all here for it. </p>
  <p>     After their impromptu feast, Percy scooped up Estelle and put her in the bath. He cleaned her up quickly and spent the rest of the bath making little animals out of the water that made her giggle. It was a regular bathtime ritual whenever Percy was home. When it was time to get out of the bath, Percy just willed the water to roll off Estelle, which made her squeal in delight. Percy brought the naked little girl out into the living room.</p>
  <p>     Nico had cleaned up dinner and was rummaging through the DVDs. He looked over when they entered. “She’s naked.”</p>
  <p>     Percy snorted, amused. “Will you get her dressed for me? Everythings in her room. I’ve just got to get set up for the night.” </p>
  <p>     Nico nodded. He took Estelle and disappeared down the hallway into the third bedroom. All the while, he talked softly to her. </p>
  <p>     Percy set up Estelle’s playpen in his room because it was easier to move than her entire crib. He made sure that it was comfortable and that all of her favorite stuffed animals were there. They were all sea-themed because even though she wasn’t a daughter of Poseidon, she was Percy’s sister and he wanted to share some of his heritage with her. </p>
  <p>     By the time Percy was done, Nico had returned. Estelle wore pink footie pajamas with mermaids on them. She yawned and reached for Percy. </p>
  <p>     Nico kissed the top of her head before handing Estelle over to Percy. Then he slipped out of Percy’s room and back into the hallway. </p>
  <p>     Percy cradled Estelle in his arms. The only light in his room was a night light shaped like a dolphin. “Hush now, my Storeen, close your eyes and sleep / waltzing the waves / diving the deep / stars are shining bright / the wind is on the rise / whispering words of long lost lullabies,” Percy sang as he rocked Estelle. “Oh won’t you come with me / where the moon is made of gold / and in the morning sun / we’ll be sailing / oh won’t you come with me / where the ocean meets the sky / and as the clouds roll by / we’ll sing the song of the sea.” </p>
  <p>     Percy was rarely able to finish the lullaby for her because she usually fell asleep by that verse. Tonight was no exception. With the excitement of her Cousin Nico coming over, Estelle had had a busy day for a two-year-old. Percy carefully laid her down in her crib and tucked her narwal plush beneath her arm. He tucked her blanket up to her chin and smiled down fondly at her. Then, he went back out to find Nico. </p>
  <p>     Nico was back in the DVD case. His butt stuck out. He really had a nice butt, Percy noticed. Then Nico stood up. “Percy,” Nico said seriously. He held up a DVD. “Pirates!” He sounded excited, like when he was eleven and telling Percy about Mythomagic. </p>
  <p>     Percy smiled. “Yeah, man. Pirates!” He held out his fist. </p>
  <p>     Nico fistbumped him back after a seconds hesitation. He handed the DVD off to Percy because technology wasn’t Nico’s strong suit. He bounced onto the couch and for the first time all day, kicked his boots off. Nico cracked his toes and then drew his legs up underneath him. </p>
  <p>     Percy set up the movie before joining Nico on the couch. He loved this movie - because pirates went with water - and was pleased that Nico had picked it. As the movie progressed, Percy stretched out on the couch. It meant that his toes were touching Nico’s toes. </p>
  <p>     For his part, Nico stayed curled up in his little ball. When Percy first touched Nico, it seemed like he tried to curl even tighter but there was no getting away from the long stretch of Percy’s legs. Nico side-eyed Percy, pursed his lips, and then visibly decided not to say anything. In fact, he didn’t really say anything at all, throughout the entire movie. </p>
  <p>     They watched the first three movies of the series. When the credits rolled for the third one, it was around twelve-thirty. Percy yawned. “Are you ready for bed?” He asked Nico.</p>
  <p>     Nico looked surprised by the question. “I don’t really sleep, Percy.” </p>
  <p>     A cold lump of dread formed in Percy’s gut. He sat up and put his feet on the carpet. The distance between himself and Nico stretched now that they weren’t touching. “Oh.” Percy frowned down at the carpet. He gave Nico a confused look. “You were sleeping when I called you.” </p>
  <p>     Nico inclined his head in acknowledgement. He stretched out his legs and his joints audibly popped. “You caught me on the one day out of the week that I actually sleep. I sleep for twenty-four hours and then I stay up for the other six days.” </p>
  <p>     Percy’s frown deepened. He tore his gaze away from Nico to watch the credits roll on the screen. His surprise surprised him. Why had he thought that Nico would sleep with him? Maybe it was because everyone shared their bed with Percy when he asked it of them. But Nico didn’t even like him and his presence here was probably due to pitying Percy’s mom. “Oh,” he said again for lack of anything else to say. </p>
  <p>     “You’re getting kind of worked up about this,” Nico noted cautiously. The shadows around him darkened, giving away his state of mind even more than the expression on his face. </p>
  <p>     Percy plastered a smile on his face. It was so easy to do now; almost second nature. “Nah, man. It’s cool. I just made assumptions.” He got up from the couch and forced himself to walk to his bedroom. His body felt robotic, his movements stiff. </p>
  <p>     “Percy?” Nico asked. He hadn’t gotten up from the couch but there was a question in his voice. </p>
  <p>     Percy stopped walking. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I keep forgetting that we aren’t friends. And that you don’t come to either Camp very often.” That was a lie. Percy thought about it a lot but he never came up with a plan to draw Nico out when Nico only seemed interested in Will and Hazel. “I can’t sleep alone anymore. Haven’t been able to since I was sixteen.” </p>
  <p>     “Why didn’t you ask Annabeth to come over? Why did you even ask me?” The couch squeaked as Nico stood up. There was no sound of footsteps, meaning he was still by the couch. </p>
  <p>     Percy didn’t know how to answer that without telling Nico everything. He took another deep breath, tried to buy himself some time. Percy felt a chill go down his back and he turned around. Nico stood closer to him. Still a large gap between them but a little bit closer all the same. His closeness was a knife in Percy’s chest. “I just assumed that we’d sleep together while you’re here because I sleep with all of the demigods. It’s my bad. I just forgot that you don’t like me.” </p>
  <p>     Nico cocked his head. His brow furrowed. “You...sleep with all of the demigods?” He repeated slowly. </p>
  <p>     Percy’s cheeks flushed. “I mean, not all of them. Not the little ones. But all of the ones that are our age, yeah. Some more than others because gods damned, have you ever tried to sleep with the Stoll brothers? Ugh. And I like Leo but he’s usually covered in grease and Calypso is kinda still mad at me for not rescuing her. So sleeping with them is a little ehh. And Clarisse likes to lay on top of me…” He was babbling, he realized, and promptly shut up. </p>
  <p>     Nico had an expression like he was trying to solve a very difficult math problem. “Annabeth?”</p>
  <p>     Percy nodded. “She is my girlfriend,” he said with a small smile. “But she’s got so much going on, ya know? And so do I, for that matter. She can’t sleep with me every night.”</p>
  <p>     “Does she know?” </p>
  <p>     “Of course she knows,” Percy said, confused. As if Percy would hide it. As if Percy would ever be able to hide anything from her.</p>
  <p>     Something in Nico’s expression shuttered closed. He was still staring at Percy as though he was a puzzle to be figured out. “I’ll be right back.” The shadows closed around Nico and Percy was left alone. </p>
  <p>     That ball of dread tripled in size with Nico’s absence. Percy stood waiting for five minutes and then ten. Around the thirty minute mark, Percy wondered if Nico was really going to come back. He paced for a while, spontaneously wiping down the coffee table and putting the DVD away. An hour later and Percy realized he had to go to sleep if he was going to take care of Estelle in the morning and not be cranky about it. He turned off the lights in the apartment, one by one, hoping with every growing shadow that Nico would reappear.</p>
  <p>     Nico did not. </p>
  <p>     Finally, Percy went to his room. The only light in the house was the dolphin night light. He checked on Estelle and paced a few tight circles. Percy quickly stripped down to his boxers. He worried to himself, debated silently. Percy glanced at his lonely bed and felt the fangs of fear sink into his chest. Then he scooped up Estelle from her crib, shushing her back to sleep, and carried her to his bed. Being careful and moving slow, Percy got into bed and arranged his pillows and blanket into something that would be comfortable. </p>
  <p>     Estelle was a little furnace against his skin but he wouldn’t dream of putting her down. Percy tucked the blanket up around her so that she didn’t get cold even though there was sweat forming between them. He settled down and nuzzled the top of her head. This wasn’t the first time that he’d cuddled Estelle in the place of a demigod friend. Percy didn’t normally sneak demigods into his mom’s apartment like he did into Cabin Three during the summers. Only two or three times a week, max. </p>
  <p>     Lately, though, Percy hadn’t had any demigods spend the night. It was just him and Estelle. And even though some had offered to let Percy stay with them at home or at one of the Camps, Percy declined. Ever since he saw what he’d seen, the others had been treating him differently. Percy hated it. </p>
  <p>     As usual, Percy pushed those thoughts out of his mind. He closed his eyes and conjured calming images of the ocean. Images of seaweed swaying with the current (Annabeth would get a kick out of him having seaweed on the brain), schools of fish swimming in sync, whales flying slow mo through the water. He thought of gentle waves lapping at a sandy shore and tidepools with small marine life trapped in them. With these thoughts, Percy was lulled into sleep. </p>
  <p>     Percy wasn’t quite awake when someone tried to take Estelle from his arms. He tightened his grip on Estelle, being careful not to squeeze hard enough to hurt her. He reached for Riptide beneath his pillow and flipped the cap off before he was even fully awake. Percy sat up, his baby sister still in his arms, and his sword pointed at the intruder’s throat. His vision swam into focus and he saw Nico standing there with his hands up, palms out. </p>
  <p>     Estelle fussed as she was moved around and woken prematurely. </p>
  <p>     Nico made a gentle crooning noise. “I’m just going to put her to bed, Percy,” Nico said softly. He brushed aside Percy’s sword and reached for Estelle again. </p>
  <p>     Percy angled her away from Nico. “I need her,” his voice was heavy with sleep. “Can’t sleep alone.” </p>
  <p>     Nico crooned again but didn’t retreat. He put one knee on the bed. “I know. You won’t sleep alone, Percy. But first I have to put her in her bed.” Nico quickly took Estelle. He turned her around so that she was chest-to-chest with him and retreated from Percy’s bed. “Oh, tesoro, you’re hot. Here you go, your sheets are nice and cool.” Nico laid Estelle back in her crib.</p>
  <p>     Percy blinked as he watched Nico take away his little space heater. He didn’t understand why Nico had taken her. In a daze, Percy capped Riptide. He swayed a little, tried to force himself to wake up more. “Nico, give her back.” </p>
  <p>     Nico turned towards Percy. He shed out of his jacket then pulled his shirt over his head. Next there was the distinct sound of a zipper and Nico’s jeans joined the pile of clothes on the floor. “Move over,” he ordered in a whisper. </p>
  <p>     Percy stared at him for a long moment while his brain tried to work out what was happening. Then he scooted closer to the wall, which was his favorite sleeping spot anyway. “You weren’t right back,” he accused suddenly. </p>
  <p>     Nico climbed into the bed. “I came back as soon as I could,” Nico said without a trace of apology in his voice. He pushed Percy’s head against the pillow. </p>
  <p>     Percy let himself be manhandled only because he was so tired. He grumbled about it, though, to let Nico know he wasn’t happy. “Where did you go?” </p>
  <p>     Nico settled in Percy’s spot. “Styx, Percy, your bed is fucking hot.” He squeezed in closer to Percy himself to avoid the spot of mattress warmed by body heat. </p>
  <p>     Percy scooted back until he hit the wall. “Where were you?” Now that his head was back on the pillow and he wasn’t alone anymore, Percy was really tired. Every time he blinked his eyes stayed shut longer. </p>
  <p>     “I wanted to talk to some people,” Nico answered. He lay on his back and yawned. </p>
  <p>     Percy lay on his side with his nose pressed against Nico’s ribs, face practically in his armpit. “I thought you weren’t coming back again.”</p>
  <p>     Nico squeaked when Percy invaded his personal space. He tensed. His ribcage expanded as he drew a deep breath. But he let Percy stay. “Apparently, I come running whenever you call.” </p>
  <p>     Percy barely heard him. He was already slipping back into dreams.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The song that Percy sings to Estelle is <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J5P2-9YY7qU">Song Of The Sea by Nolwenn Leroy.</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. So A Criminal And A Casualty Of War Walk To The Park</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mrs. O'Leary shows up and the boys fight.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Listen. I've forgotten what the developmental stages are for kids. So forgive me if Estelle isn't a convincing toddler.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="font-teal">
  <p>     Percy dreamed of standing on the Eiffel Tower and talking to a pretty girl. He couldn’t see her face because it was blocked by a red mist. He wasn’t sure what they were talking about and Percy didn’t want to be there yet he was afraid to stop talking. But he was running out of things to say and she was facing the railing. A baby’s wail cut through the dream. </p>
  <p>     When Percy woke up, he immediately - actively - forgot the dream. Even so, he was left with a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He quickly deduced that he wasn’t alone in bed. His face was in Nico’s armpit. He sat up and rubbed his nose but it really didn’t bother him, though other people would have been bothered by it. He crawled over Nico’s sleeping form and picked up Estelle from her playpen before she could cry again. “Hey little sister, good morning. Let’s get you all taken care of, okay?” Percy changed Estelle’s diaper and disposed of the soiled one. Then he took her out into the kitchen and buckled her into her high chair. </p>
  <p>     As he made her instant oatmeal - dyed blue, of course - Percy contemplated what little he remembered of Nico’s return last night. He knew Nico had left suddenly and returned hours later. Apparently he’d worn himself out with excessive shadow-traveling. Maybe that’s why he’d crawled into bed with Percy. But why shadow-travel at all? Percy felt like he was missing something and could practically hear Annabeth’s voice calling him a seaweed brain. </p>
  <p>     No. Wait. That wasn’t in his head. </p>
  <p>     Percy twisted around to the kitchen window. Standing there in a dim shaft of winter morning sunlight, stood Annabeth. “Annabeth!” He wished he could kiss her. Instead, he dug a baby spoon out of a drawer so he could feed Estelle. </p>
  <p>     “Nico was at Camp last night,” Annabeth said, cutting straight to the chase. Her gray eyes were calculating. “He had a lot of questions about our relationship, Percy.” </p>
  <p>     Percy, in the middle of putting a spoonful of oatmeal in Estelle’s mouth, gave Annabeth a surprised look. “He went to see <i>you?</i> Normally he just goes for Will.” </p>
  <p>     Annabeth looked serious. “Percy, Nico spoke to everyone that you’ve slept with in the past three years, from both Camps, including Will and Hazel.” </p>
  <p>     Percy distracted himself by giving Estelle another bite. He wasn’t sure what to make of that information. He had only dropped a few specific names and <i>demigods our age</i> so Nico would have had to guess. He wondered if Hazel had told Nico that they’d had sex on several occasions. At least Percy didn’t have to worry about Will; though he’d tried to seduce the son of Apollo, Will was firmly against the idea for some reason and the only sleeping together they’d done was strictly platonic. Finally he asked, “Why?” </p>
  <p>     Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him. </p>
  <p>     Percy shook his head. “You aren’t serious. There’s no way he still has a crush on me. His boyfriend is so loyal that he wouldn’t even sleep with me. Why would anyone want to give up something like that for me?” </p>
  <p>     Annabeth’s other eyebrow shot up. </p>
  <p>     “It’s different, Annabeth. We’re in an open relationship. You have your partners and I have mine and there are the ones we share and then there’s the two of us alone. Nico is monogamous.” Percy wiped up the oatmeal that Estelle spit out. A blue streak was left on her chin. </p>
  <p>     “Just like Nico is heterosexual, you mean?” Annabeth asked innocently. </p>
  <p>     Percy stuck his tongue out at her. He shifted his glance to Estelle because it was easier to look at a baby who didn’t judge him instead of his girlfriend who was definitely judging him. After a long few minutes, Percy’s gaze was drawn to Annabeth again. “So what’s the verdict?” </p>
  <p>     “I wouldn’t jump his bones just yet, Percy. He’s only found out that you’re polyamorous a few hours ago.” Annabeth clucked her tongue. “And also that you’ve had sex with his sister.” </p>
  <p>     “It’s not like I wouldn’t have sex with him too. He just hasn’t <i>been</i> here except for demigod shit and then he disappears right after.” Percy pouted. He fed a few more spoonfuls of oatmeal to Estelle and only managed to make a small mess out of it. “Besides, we’re all related so does it really matter that I’ve had sex with his sister?” </p>
  <p>     “You of all people know how Nico is about his sisters.” Annabeth said. Her expression turned sympathetic. “For the record, I’m okay with Nico being your boyfriend.” </p>
  <p>     Percy waved his hand dismissively. Unfortunately it was the hand with the spoon, which meant oatmeal landed on the floor. He sighed. “I didn’t say I was going to make him my boyfriend.” Thinking about having a boyfriend was painful. Percy still missed the last one with a passion. “You know I haven’t had a boyfriend since...since Jason.” There was too much death in his life, Percy thought. He longed for a quiet life where he could raise a family in peace. Most days it felt like he would never get there. </p>
  <p>     “Maybe it’s time, Percy,” Annabeth said gently. She reached out like she wanted to touch him but her hand just disappeared from view. “Will says he’s a good boyfriend and Nico has always loved you. Jason was fond of him too.” </p>
  <p>     Percy scraped the last of the oatmeal onto the spoon and fed it to Estelle so that he wouldn’t have to look at Annabeth. The mental image of being in bed with Nico and Will was exciting. But boyfriend was a different role than casual sexual partner. “And there’s Will to consider. I don’t want to step on his toes.” He wiped Estelle clean then unbuckled her from her high chair and set her on the floor so she could crawl. </p>
  <p>     “I don’t think Will would say no to Nico.” </p>
  <p>     “That makes me feel so much better. What if he doesn’t want to share Nico? It could rot their relationship from the inside out. I like Will and I don’t want to hurt him or Nico.” Percy laughed because the alternative was crying. Maybe he was cursed. </p>
  <p>     “You’ve done okay so far, Percy. No toes have been stepped on.” Annabeth pointed out. It was, somehow, true. Whether Percy slept platonically or sexually with demigods, there weren’t any repercussions. It didn’t cause spats between partners or taint their friendships with Percy. It probably helped that when Percy slept with partners, he slept with them <i>together</i> and refused to be secretive about it. </p>
  <p>     Estelle went straight for the oatmeal Percy had dropped and smashed her little hand in it. Her hand went right to her mouth. </p>
  <p>     Percy sighed as he pushed himself up from his chair. “I can’t think about this right now and Estelle is eating stuff off the floor so I’ve got to go.” He stopped in front of Annabeth’s image. “I love you.” </p>
  <p>     Annabeth looked frustrated but she didn’t argue anymore. “I love you too, Percy. If you decide to try this with Nico, then you need to tell him <i>everything.</i>” Then she disappeared and it was simply sunlight that Percy was staring at. </p>
  <p>     Percy cleaned up Estelle - again - and then the floor. He took her into the living room to watch more television so that he could eat a bowl of cereal in relative peace. Movement caught Percy’s eye. </p>
  <p>     Nico came out of the hallway wearing black underwear, his aviator jacket and nothing else. He flopped down on the couch beside Percy and looked at the television screen. “You tried to have sex with my boyfriend.” </p>
  <p>     Percy pulled the spoon from his mouth very slowly. He swallowed the cereal so fast it was painful going down. “I only put the offer on the table. He’s very loyal to you.”</p>
  <p>     “But you still slept together,” Nico retorted. He didn’t sound angry, which was a little concerning. Hades children were known for holding grudges. </p>
  <p>     Percy didn’t understand. He cocked his head at Nico. “Yeah, the two times I was in the infirmary. So what?” </p>
  <p>     Now Nico was the one who cocked his head at Percy. They studied each other in tense silence. Then Nico broke eye contact. “So what,” Nico muttered. He snorted, though nothing on his face said he thought it was humorous. “Some people would consider that cheating,” Nico said as though bestowing great wisdom on Percy. </p>
  <p>     Percy thought about it. Sleeping with Will had been strictly platonic. It was for Percy’s comfort because no one else had been available either time. And it was for Will’s benefit because he was overworking himself both times. Instead of arguing, Percy asked, “Do you consider it cheating?” </p>
  <p>     Nico put both feet on the coffee table. He slid further down into the couch. “I haven’t decided yet.” </p>
  <p>     Percy wondered if he was in trouble with Nico again but he didn’t ask incase asking planted the thought in Nico’s head. Plus, he was tired of being on Nico’s bad side. “Annabeth and I are in an open relationship.”</p>
  <p>     “I heard,” Nico said tonelessly. </p>
  <p>     Percy frowned. He didn’t know where to go from here. Giving speeches wasn’t really his forte. So he finished his cereal. When the last of his blue milk was drained from the bowl, Percy set it on the coffee table. </p>
  <p>     “You had sex with Hazel and Frank.” </p>
  <p>     That wasn’t a question so Percy didn’t answer. He didn’t feel the need to defend himself for sleeping with anyone. Everyone he’d slept with or had sex with had consented. He turned his entire body towards Nico and remained silent, waiting. Suddenly, Percy just wanted to crawl back into bed. He was so tired. Tired of the Quests the Gods sent them on, tired of demigod bullshit, tired of feeling guilty. </p>
  <p>     Nico slouched, not looking at Percy, and played with the zipper on his jacket. He seemed to be swallowing everything that he wanted to say. The shadows around him darkened the way they did when Nico was going to leave.</p>
  <p>     Percy couldn’t do this. He really couldn’t. He stood up suddenly and scooped Estelle off the floor. As he walked past Nico, he said, “If you’re planning on leaving again let me know so I can find a plan B.” He took Estelle into his bedroom and set her in her playpen. With jerky, rough movements, Percy pulled a clean set of clothes on. His hands shook, his chest felt hollow. Distantly he recognized the signs of a panic attack. </p>
  <p>     Estelle watched him shove his feet into his sneakers. She clapped her hands excitedly, knowing that meant Percy was going to take her for a walk. </p>
  <p>     Percy clipped his house key to his belt and picked Estelle up again. </p>
  <p>     Nico stood in the doorway. His legs seemed to go on for days. </p>
  <p>     Percy tore his gaze away from Nico’s slender legs and met his dark brown eyes with a warning glare. He half thought that he would have to fight Nico to get out of his bedroom but Nico moved out of the way unprompted. Percy crossed the hall to Estelle’s bedroom to get her a clean diaper and warm clothes. He was much gentler taking care of her than he was getting himself dressed. </p>
  <p>     The very quality that Percy had wanted Nico for was now deeply annoying. Nico’s silence was oppressive, his contemplative gaze seemed to burn Percy’s skin. He leaned against the doorway to Estelle’s room and didn’t say a single fucking thing. </p>
  <p>     Once Estelle was ready to go, Percy pushed past Nico. He patted his pocket to make sure Riptide was there - it was - then got the stroller off the balcony. Percy buckled his sister into the stroller, grabbed some snacks and her sippy cup, then tucked a blanket around her legs just in case she got too cold. </p>
  <p>     “Do you want me to leave?” Nico asked finally.</p>
  <p>     Percy took a very deep, very loud breath. He turned around to face Nico. “No.” His tone didn’t quite match up with what he said. </p>
  <p>     Nico looked unconvinced. </p>
  <p>     Percy opened the front door then pushed the stroller out of it. The morning air was still cold. Their breaths were visible. </p>
  <p>     Nico followed them outside. He shut the door behind him. He was still in his underwear and jacket but he didn’t shiver from the cold. His breath wasn’t visible. “Do you want me to leave?” he asked again. </p>
  <p>     Percy strode over to the elevator. He pushed the down button. Then he looked at Nico. “No,” he said again. “But I can’t do this...this whole guilt tripping thing. I’ve got enough shit to deal with without you being...whatever you are about old news. News which you would know if you ever bothered to come out of your little fucking hidey hole in the Underworld. I’m sorry that no one told you I’m a needy slut but I won’t let you or anyone else shame me for the one good thing in my life.” </p>
  <p>     Jason’s tender smile flashed in front of Percy’s eyes.  His plush lips moved to form the words, <i>“aren’t you just a needy little slut, Percy.”</i></p>
  <p>     Percy put that memory back in its box where it belonged. The elevator doors dinged open. Percy pushed the stroller into the elevator. When he turned around, Nico was gone. Hurt as sharp as any blade pierced Percy’s chest. Percy closed his eyes and told himself that it didn’t matter. It was just one small hurt among many, a tiny papercut of a wound next to amputated limbs. </p>
  <p>     The elevator slowed to a stop and the doors slowly slid open. Nico stood on the other side, fully dressed now. He fell into step beside Percy, hands shoved in his pockets. </p>
  <p>     They walked to the park. The air was crisp and cold. There was snow on the ground and most of the trees had lost their leaves. Percy made a beeline for the small river -though river might be a generous word for it, maybe it was a big stream - that cut through the park. Ice lined the edges of the water, though the middle of the river wasn’t yet frozen over. It would be by the time February rolled around. They followed the winding path along the river’s side. This time of day, there were only a few joggers and homeless people out and about. No sign of any monsters despite there being two powerful demigods around. </p>
  <p>     Once they’d walked the length of the park, they turned around and headed back. Nico still hadn’t said anything and Percy wasn’t keen on breaking the silence between them. Percy didn’t look directly at Nico but he was very aware of the teen’s presence beside him. </p>
  <p>     Estelle was oblivious to her brother and cousin’s tension. She was just happy to be going for a walk and munching on cereal puffs. By the time they returned to the apartment, Estelle’s cheeks were pink from the cold and she was eager to get out of the stroller.</p>
  <p>     Percy unbuckled her and picked her up. He spun her around in a slow circle to make her laugh. </p>
  <p>     Nico put her remaining puff snacks back into the container and wheeled the stroller back onto the balcony. He slipped his boots off when he came back inside. He walked over to the siblings and held out his arms for Estelle. </p>
  <p>     Percy was reluctant to give her up. But Nico wouldn’t hurt her and Percy was fairly certain he wouldn’t kidnap her either. He let Nico take her and ignored the way Nico’s hands brushed against his ribs while he took Estelle. </p>
  <p>     Nico cooed to her and bounced her on his hip. Then he looked Percy in the eye for the first time in two hours. “I guess we’re out of touch,” he said. </p>
  <p>     That was an understatement. Percy had no idea what was going on with Nico and whenever he asked Hazel or Will they just told him that Nico was busy but fine. “Yeah, we are.” Percy sounded tired even to himself. </p>
  <p>     Nico sat down with Estelle on the floor and opened up her toybox. He picked out some toys and let her choose which one she wanted to hold. “You were right when you said that I wasn’t expecting you to be a...needy slut.” </p>
  <p>     Percy’s heart twisted. He hid his expression by turning his face away. </p>
  <p>     “And after thinking about it, I’m not even surprised that this is how you turned out,” Nico went on. He didn’t say it like an insult. “People always fall in love or lust with you.” Quieter, Nico added, “I mean, I can see why. I did too.”</p>
  <p>     As this wasn’t a shocking revelation, Percy didn’t treat it as such. He sat on the floor by the couch and tipped his head back onto the cushions. “Nico, just tell me one thing. Are we good?” </p>
  <p>     There was a pause and then Nico said, “Yeah, Percy. We’re good.” </p>
  <p>     Percy let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. He closed his eyes for a long few moments. When he opened them again, it was to the sight of Nico playing with Estelle. Annabeth’s blessing crossed Percy’s mind.  For a moment Percy entertained the idea of Nico being his boyfriend. It wasn’t an easy thing to picture, though. They’d spent too much time apart for Percy to seamlessly integrate Nico into his life like that. How often would he even see Nico? He knew that sometimes Hazel and Will went for weeks without hearing from Nico. Percy closed his eyes again. </p>
  <p>     He dreamed that he was falling from a great height, wind whistling in his ears. There were beautiful lights all around him and he forced himself to focus on those instead on the face of the boy at the top of the tower or the knowledge that hitting the ground would hurt. Just before Percy collided with the ground, he jolted awake. </p>
  <p>     Percy was sticky with sweat. He lifted his head off the couch cushions and looked around. Estelle and Nico were nowhere to be seen but there were noises coming from the kitchen. Percy stretched his sore and stiff muscles before slowly getting to his feet. Only nineteen and he already felt like an old man. He shuffled into the kitchen. </p>
  <p>     Estelle was buckled into her highchair. She banged her sippy cup against the tray. </p>
  <p>     Nico stood at the stove with a frying pan in one hand and a spatula in the other. </p>
  <p>     “What are you making?” Percy asked. He wanted to drape himself across Nico’s back but didn’t want to risk angering the teen. Instead, he sat down at the table. </p>
  <p>     “Grilled cheese,” Nico answered over his shoulder. “You only have one kind of cheese.” </p>
  <p>     “You’ll have to take it up with mom. I don’t do the grocery shopping.” Percy leaned over to kiss the top of Estelle’s head. </p>
  <p>     Nico took the grilled cheese off the pan and set it on a plate. He cut it into four triangles and then turned towards them. “Nice bedhead.” </p>
  <p>     Percy ran a hand through his sweaty hair. “You’re one to talk. You ever run a brush through that rats nest?” </p>
  <p>     Nico made a face at Percy before blowing on Estelle’s food. When he deemed it sufficiently cool, Nico put the triangles of cheesy goodness on her tray. He sat down at the table beside Percy and gave him a critical onceover. “Nightmare?” </p>
  <p>     Percy tensed. Did he say something in his sleep? Annabeth used to say that he talked in his sleep but he thought he was over that. “Yeah. Just a stupid one I’ve been having lately.” </p>
  <p>     Nico didn’t press further. His stocking foot touched Percy’s beneath the table. “Have any other plans for the day aside from sleeping it away?” </p>
  <p>     Percy shrugged. “I don’t want to leave the apartment too much. It’s weird that no monsters have attacked yet.” He cast a worried look out the kitchen window. Riptide was still safely in his pocket, though. And it wasn’t like Percy needed the sword to kill a monster. He’d been killing monsters since he was an infant. </p>
  <p>     Nico followed Percy’s gaze out the window. His hand shifted to the butt of his sword out of habit. “We’ll be ready for whatever comes our way.” </p>
  <p>     Afternoon found them in the living room again. They were spending an awful lot of time on the floor. Estelle crawled back and forth between them for a while before she got bored of that. </p>
  <p>     Out of the shadows, Nico made a three-headed dog. It was about the size of a toy. The dog ran around in silence, play bowing and tail wagging. </p>
  <p>     Estelle looked on in amazement. Percy was the only one who could play with her like this. She gave a delighted laugh and crawled after the little shadow dog. When she caught the dog, it dissolved into shadows. Estelle looked at her empty hand and then at her caretakers. “Eh?” She waved her hand and looked all over for the dog. “Eh!” </p>
  <p>     With a wave of his hand, Nico made the three-headed dog reform. “You can’t hold shadows, Estelle.” </p>
  <p>     Percy was tempted to wrap his arms around Nico just to prove him wrong. You <i>could</i> hold shadows. But he tapped down the urge. Their relationship, though deemed good by both boys, felt precarious. </p>
  <p>     Estelle was entertained by the shadow monsters that Nico made. It seemed that this game was even more fun than knocking over the tower because her blocks were completely ignored. She delighted in catching and squishing the little shadow beasts. </p>
  <p>     “You sure she isn’t a demigod?” Nico asked as Estelle smashed a shadow gorgon with both fists. </p>
  <p>     Percy grinned, showing off his canines. “Oh, foolish Nico. I don’t get my bloodthirstiness from Poseidon. That comes from my mother’s side.” </p>
  <p>     Nico lifted his face to give Percy an appraising look. Slowly, a grin broke out over his face. And then he began laughing. He laughed so hard that he forgot to make another shadow monster for Estelle to slay. </p>
  <p>     Estelle crawled over to Nico and shouted angrily at him. </p>
  <p>     Nico waved his hand and a shark appeared. It swam through the air towards Estelle. He didn’t stop laughing though. </p>
  <p>     Percy had no clue what was so funny. He shifted his weight and the second Estelle was out of the way, he pounced. Percy’s weight knocked Nico into the wall. His fingers ghosted along Nico’s ribs, tickling. If Nico was going to laugh, Percy would give him a reason to. </p>
  <p>     Nico shrieked with laughter. He rolled, tried to get away from Percy, but Percy had him pinned good. He grinned up at Percy, tears in the corners of his eyes, and then melted into shadows. </p>
  <p>     Percy’s fingers cracked when they hit the carpet. He gasped in surprise and then laughed. “No fair, Nico!” He looked around for the teen. </p>
  <p>     Nico reappeared behind the couch. He peeked over the back of it, dark eyes glittering with mischief. </p>
  <p>     Percy checked to make sure Estelle was still okay playing with her shadow shark and then he lunged for Nico. He vaulted over the couch and sent them both rolling into the wall. “Gotcha!” He grabbed Nico’s wrist to stop him from shadow-traveling away. </p>
  <p>     Nico was laughing again. He twisted his arm out of Percy’s grip and rolled them over so that he was on top. He smirked down at Percy. “Now who's got who?” </p>
  <p>     Percy got his legs beneath them and flipped Nico over his head. </p>
  <p>     Nico landed on the floor with an <i>oof</i> as the air was knocked out of him. His knees were tucked up to his chest. </p>
  <p>     Percy laughed at the sight of him. He got onto his hands and knees and shook out his muscles. Then he waited for Nico’s counter attack. </p>
  <p>     Nico twisted himself around with the slowness of a horror movie creature. He was incredibly flexible. And fast. He launched himself at Percy with lightning speed. </p>
  <p>     Percy ducked between Nico’s legs and used his shoulders to flip Nico over the couch. The boy was a lightweight for all the strength those wiry muscles possessed. </p>
  <p>     Nico yelped as he went flying over the back of the couch. His stocking feet were visible. </p>
  <p>     Percy used the back of the couch to haul himself to his feet. He couldn’t stop laughing though he wasn’t sure why he was even laughing or what was funny. Maybe it was just the joy of wrestling. </p>
  <p>     Nico glared up at him from where he was sprawled on the couch. “Hilarious, Jackson.” The smile and look of absolute delight betrayed him. Nico wrapped both legs around Percy’s ribs to hold him still then reached up and yanked Percy down. </p>
  <p>     Percy more or less slid down the length of Nico’s body. They were chest-to-chest on the couch, balance precarious. Percy felt like he was going to slip off at any moment and smash his teeth into the coffee table only a couple feet away. </p>
  <p>     Estelle’s laughter shattered any building tension between the two boys. She crawled over and tugged on Nico’s hair, shadow shark forgotten.</p>
  <p>     “Ow,” Nico deadpanned. </p>
  <p>     Percy let himself slide a little more off  the couch, caught himself by planting his palms against the carpet. </p>
  <p>     “Percy,” Nico’s voice was muffled by Percy’s chest. “Get off me.” </p>
  <p>     “I’m working on it, Neeks.” Percy laughed and hoped he wasn’t suffocating Nico. With one hand he untangled Estelle’s hand from Nico’s hair and then got a firm grip on her. Percy’s movements were exaggeratedly slow as he rolled off of both Nico and the couch, while still holding onto Estelle, and avoiding the coffee table. </p>
  <p>     Estelle made a worried noise as they rolled but she came out of it unharmed, sitting on Percy’s chest. She looked surprised that she’d wound up there. </p>
  <p>     Percy lay flat on his back between the couch and the coffee table, not quite directly beneath Nico’s head but he didn’t have to reach very far if he wanted to tug on Nico’s silky black hair too. “Ah, you got me!” Percy loud whispered to Estelle. </p>
  <p>     Estelle tumbled backwards onto Percy’s thighs. She wiggled around until she could crawl off of him. </p>
  <p>     Percy took that opportunity to get onto all fours again. This time he faced away from Nico. He dropped down onto his forearms in a play bow. </p>
  <p>     “Why is your butt in my face?” Nico complained. </p>
  <p>     “Why are you complaining?” Percy called over his shoulder. He smiled to himself. Then he focused on Estelle again. Resuming his loud whisper play voice, Percy said, “The son of Sally Jackson against the daughter of Sally Jackson. Who will win in this battle between siblings?” </p>
  <p>     Estelle didn’t have the coordination to play bow but she did stamp both hands on the ground. She smiled up at Percy and then reached out for him. </p>
  <p>     “Estelle makes the first move but Percy dodges.” Percy lightly batted at her head, made sure that he wouldn’t hurt her or knock around too many brain cells. “Percy gets in a lucky hit!” </p>
  <p>     Estelle laughed up at him. Her arm flailed out to smack him in the face. </p>
  <p>     Percy dramatically rolled onto an open section of carpet. “Oh no! Percy Jackson has been struck down in the prime of his life!” </p>
  <p>     Estelle crawled over to him and pounded both hands on Percy’s chest. </p>
  <p>     “Estelle is unstoppable! She’s vicious! And she’s…” Percy let his voice turn into a hoarse whisper, “And she’s victorious.” He dropped his head against the carpet, closed his eyes, and stuck out his tongue. </p>
  <p>     From out of nowhere, Nico scooped up Estelle and held her in the air. “Estelle is victorious!” </p>
  <p>     “The crowd goes wild!” Percy joined in from the floor, sitting up and making crowd noises. </p>
  <p>     Estelle laughed and laughed as Nico spun her around. </p>
  <p>     Then he flopped down onto the couch and settled her in his lap. “Lupa really taught you a lot, didn’t she” he said to Percy. “And now Percy’s teaching you,” Nico said to Estelle. “And you’re going to grow up to be the first mortal to slay monsters like the demigods.”  </p>
  <p>     Percy’s heart leapt in his chest. He felt warm from the tips of his toes to the roots of his hair but it wasn’t shame or embarrassment. This was a warm, happy glow that filled him and it was something he easily identified. Percy was full of love. Annabeth was never going to let him live this down. He crawled over to them and sat at Nico’s feet. “We think she’s gonna have mom’s ability to look through the Mist.” </p>
  <p>     Nico hummed. “I don’t know if it’s genetic or not but the odds seem to be in her favor.” He bounced Estelle on his knee. </p>
  <p>     Someone knocked on the front door. </p>
  <p>     Nico and Percy froze. They stared at each other with wide eyes. Percy scrambled to his feet and around the couch. He moved in a low crouch towards the window and carefully parted it. “It’s a cop!” </p>
  <p>     “A cop?” Nico hissed. “A human cop?” He set Estelle on the floor before going to the window as well. His chin rested on Percy’s head, body pressed flush against Percy’s. “It is a human cop. Why is he here?” </p>
  <p>     Percy shrugged. He wiggled out from beneath Nico. “You have to answer the door.” </p>
  <p>     “What? Why?” Nico made a face. “You know that I’ve been chalked up as a casualty to the War, don’t you? Nothing comes up if they search my name.” </p>
  <p>     Percy hadn’t known that but it made sense to him now that he thought of it. “Because I have a criminal record, Nico!” Percy hissed back. He went to Estelle and scooped her into his arms. Percy’s criminal record was fairly well known among demigods. What most of them didn’t realize, however, was that it never actually went away after the missions. Gods didn’t like to modify human affairs unless it was for their own purposes. Even Poseidon thought it was hilarious that Percy had such a record under his belt. Especially since it meant Percy wasn’t allowed on airplanes anymore because of both humans and Zues. Or basically any sort of public transport that required an ID. </p>
  <p>     Nico sighed but he quickly ran a hand through his hair and straightened his clothes. He gave Percy one last glance before opening the door. Nico only opened the door the width of his body and he stood between the door and the frame. “Can I help you?”</p>
  <p>     The officer’s view would be limited to a small stretch of living room and the entirety of Nico. “Officer Jones. We got a call about a disturbance at this residence.” </p>
  <p>     Percy rolled his eyes. Officer Jones. What a stupid name. It sounded like something a monster would come up with. He bounced Estelle to work off some of his nervous energy. Cops mostly just got in his way but Percy had warrants out for his arrest in California and New York. If they ran his name, they’d extradite him to sunny California after trying him in New York. If they could catch him, anyway. </p>
  <p>     “A disturbance?” Nico echoed. He sounded very unimpressed with the story. But Nico could see through the Mist better than Percy could so if he said that the cop was human, Percy believed him. “That was just my dog. She doesn’t like being cooped up in an apartment.” </p>
  <p>     Percy almost groaned. Now they needed to come up with a dog. He crawled to his bedroom and rooted around his backpack until he found the Stygian Ice whistle. Percy blew into the whistle. Then he crawled back to the living room to keep an eye on Estelle. </p>
  <p>     “Animals aren’t allowed in this complex, young man. What was your name again?” </p>
  <p>     Shadows gathered in the living room  and Mrs. O’Leary bounded into the living room. She made a beeline for Percy and Estelle, massive tail wagging and tongue out for kisses. </p>
  <p>     Percy pushed her huge face away after giving her a few scritches behind the ears. </p>
  <p>     Estelle giggled and grabbed at Mrs. O’Leary’s jowls. </p>
  <p>     “I don’t live here, I’m just babysitting for my aunt Sally,” Nico was saying. “She’s my service dog. I have seizures.” </p>
  <p>     At the sound of Nico’s voice, Mrs. O’Leary’s head swiveled in his direction. She bounded over to him, floor shaking with every step of her massive paws. In her determination to get out the door and see who the visitor was, Mrs. O’Leary nearly knocked Nico over. </p>
  <p>     “Mrs. O’Leary!” Nico scolded. He grabbed her by the collar. </p>
  <p>     “Your service dog is a poodle?” Officer Jones said skeptically. </p>
  <p>     “A poodle?” Nico sounded bewildered. He recovered quickly. “Er, yes, sir. She is a poodle. They’re very good dogs. Great sense of smell. In fact, she was a cancer-sniffing dog before this and she’s taking quite an interest in you. Maybe you should go see a doctor.” </p>
  <p>     Officer Jones sputtered. Then he snapped, “Well keep that dog under control. The neighbors are complaining that she’s too loud.” He turned heel and walked away. </p>
  <p>     Nico dragged Mrs. O’Leary back into the apartment and closed the door. </p>
  <p>     Mrs. O’Leary licked his face. Her tail hadn’t stopped wagging once. </p>
  <p>     Percy stood up. “Dude, why were you fucking with him?” </p>
  <p>     Nico wiped his face on his sleeve. “I wasn’t fucking with him. He’s got cancer and it’s going to kill him.” He made a face. “I don’t need a dog to tell me that, though.” </p>
  <p>     Percy brought Estelle over to Nico and the Hellhound. “You know things like that?” </p>
  <p>     Nico stroked along Mrs. O’Leary’s furry back. “Well, yeah. Death is kind of my thing, Percy.” </p>
  <p>     Estelle made grabby hands for Mrs. O’Leary. </p>
  <p>     Percy set Estelle on Mrs. O’Leary’s back. He kept both hands on her waist, though, just in case the Hellhound decided to shadow-travel suddenly. “Huh.” Percy wondered if things would have turned out differently if Nico had been with him a month ago. Then he banished that thought. He just couldn’t think about it. What was done, was done. It was in the past. Even if Percy still relieved the nightmare. </p>
  <p>     Estelle fell forward and put her face directly onto Mrs. O’Leary’s fluffy shoulders. She talked happily in baby language. </p>
  <p>     Nico put his hands over Percy’s hands in the guise of helping to hold Estelle. His skin was cold to the touch but it drew Percy out of his thoughts. “Why does the Mist show her as a poodle?” </p>
  <p>     Grateful for the distraction, Percy shrugged. “I have no idea. She looks more like a mastiff to me.” He freed one hand to stroke Mrs. O’Leary’s silky ears. “Thanks for showing up, Mrs. O’Leary.” </p>
  <p>     Mrs. O’Leary barked. The bark was so loud that it echoed in the apartment.</p>
  <p>     “Shhh!” Percy warned. He cast a worried look at the door as though the cops were going to come busting through it. </p>
  <p>     “The neighbors are going to call the cops on us again,” Nico groaned. </p>
  <p>     “I can’t believe they called the cops because we were wrestling.” Percy mused. He cracked a smile. </p>
  <p>     Nico’s responding smile was sly, secretive. Like he knew something Percy didn’t know. “You should be used to people calling the cops on you. What with you being a criminal.” The words he said didn’t match the smug expression on his face. </p>
  <p>     Percy rolled his eyes. “It would be really, really nice if <i>someone</i> wanted to completely clear my record.” Percy said out loud just in case any gods were eavesdropping. </p>
  <p>     Estelle pushed herself back into a sitting position and kicked her heels. </p>
  <p>     “Hey, be nice,” Percy scolded Estelle. He picked her up to give Mrs. O’Leary a break even though he knew that the Hellhound had no problems carrying Percy into battle so carrying a two year old for a few minutes wasn’t a strain. “We don’t hurt her. She’s a good Hellhound.” </p>
  <p>     Estelle looked into Percy’s eyes with the quiet seriousness of a child learning something. Then she hiccuped and scared herself. </p>
  <p>     Percy went into the kitchen to get his sister a drink. </p>
  <p>     Nico and Mrs. O’Leary followed him. Mrs. O’Leary panted and whined at the sight of water. </p>
  <p>     Percy filled his mom’s biggest mixing bowl full of water and set it on the floor. </p>
  <p>     Nico leaned against the wall and watched the three of them though he mostly had eyes for Percy. His expression was the neutral one his face always fell into when he was content with how things were going. </p>
  <p>     “Hung!” Estelle told Percy when she had conquered her hiccups with water. </p>
  <p>     “Are you hungry?” Percy asked Nico.</p>
  <p>     Nico shook his head. “Mrs. O’Leary should eat, though. Do you have any dog food?” </p>
  <p>     There was no dog food in the apartment. Sally and Paul didn’t have any pets. Percy told Nico as much. “Let’s go out and get something. We can pick up some food for Mrs. O’Leary too.” </p>
  <p>     “Okay.” Nico went for the stroller.</p>
  <p>     Percy changed Estelle’s diaper and grabbed his wallet. Leaving the apartment filled him with equal parts excitement and worry. It was dinner time, which in New York meant that the streets were going to be packed. Running into cops or monsters - usually both - was always a worry when Percy went out. The fact that there hadn’t been any monsters attacking them yet - despite how powerful Nico and Percy were - was also deeply concerning. Either the monsters had found easier prey or they were biding their time. </p>
  <p>     Nico held Mrs. O’Leary’s leash while Percy pushed the stroller. He didn’t have any problems controlling her despite her large size. It must have something to do with Hellhounds belonging to Hades because other animals hated to be around Nico. </p>
  <p>     Mrs. O’Leary was thrilled to be going on a walk with her two - now three - favorite humans. Her tail wagged so hard that it kicked up a small wind. She kept stopping to check on Estelle in her stroller. </p>
  <p>     The mortals didn’t seem to notice anything weird about two teenage boys, a toddler, and a huge poodle walking the streets. Of course it was New York. There were stranger things about. One of the good things about being in the city were the pet cafes. They found one relatively easily, mostly due to the amount of animals outside. </p>
  <p>     Percy wasn’t sure how Mrs. O’Leary would react to being in the company of normal, mortal dogs but she didn’t even notice them. They noticed her, though. Some dogs outright barked but most cowered as far away from her as they could get. Their owners couldn’t understand why. </p>
  <p>     “We’ll wait out here while you order,” Nico told Percy. He chose a table that was as far away from the other patrons as possible. It was only then that Percy remembered most animals didn’t like Nico. </p>
  <p>     Percy went into the building and ordered for the three of them. He chose the biggest doggie dish for Mrs. O’Leary. Then he rejoined his family out on the patio. “I got you a soda,” Percy said as he set the cup down in front of Nico. “Is it you or her they’re reacting to?” </p>
  <p>     Nico took a curious sip of his soda and then a longer drink. He watched the dogs cowering over the edge of the cup. “Both of us. She would eat them for dinner and I smell like unnatural death.”</p>
  <p>     Percy’s lips quirked in amusement. “Unnatural death? You don’t smell unnatural to me.”</p>
  <p>     “What do I smell like to you?”</p>
  <p>     Percy thought about it. Nico did have a distinct scent. It sort of reminded him of a grain. But Percy had been in enough boarding schools in the middle of nowhere to have come across his fair share of long dead animals and he knew exactly what Nico’s unusual scent was. “You smell like bones that have been left in the sun for a decade. Which is strange now that I think about it because you’re almost never in the sun.” </p>
  <p>     Nico stared at Percy with an unreadable expression on his face. </p>
  <p>     “It’s not a bad smell. I mean, you don’t smell bad. So I don’t know why that would bother animals. But I guess that we smell bad to monsters so maybe it’s the same thing?” Percy spoke to fill the silence. He didn’t want Nico to think that Percy was insulting him. </p>
  <p>     “Maybe,” Nico dropped his gaze. </p>
  <p>     Their waiter came with the food. She looked surprised that the huge doggie bowl was for a poodle but she didn’t say anything about it. </p>
  <p>     Percy began cutting up Estelle’s food for her. </p>
  <p>     Nico batted Percy’s hands away and dragged the plate to his side of the table. “I’ve got it. You eat your own food before you waste away to nothing.” He took over Percy’s work, cutting up the food into pieces small enough that Estelle wouldn’t choke on them. With his foot, he pulled the stroller up to his knees. “You smell brackish. Like Venice.” Nico slyly watched Percy as he said this. </p>
  <p>     People usually thought Percy was stupid because he wasn’t booksmart like Annabeth but he was very good at reading people. He could read between Nico’s lines: <i>you smell like home.</i> For the second time that day, Percy was filled with warm affection. Percy couldn’t stop the dopey grin from spreading across his face. </p>
  <p>     Nico’s cheeks turned pink. He firmly fixed his gaze on Estelle. </p>
  <p>     As lovestruck was Percy was at the moment, food beckoned him. While he ate his food, Percy watched the three beings accompanying him. They were all different species with wildly different personalities but Percy loved them all. Despite the tension between Percy and Nico, Percy now had a very clear picture in his head. Mostly because he was looking at it, living it. He, his significant other (maybe not yet but it was only Day Two and Percy had already resolved to do something about it), an adorable baby, and loyal hound all together having a normal dinner like a normal family. This was everything Percy ever wanted; was something Annabeth and Reyna teased him about (Jason used to tease him too). </p>
  <p>     Nico glanced over at him - he was always looking at Percy - and then did a double take. His eyes widened just a little, the pink on his face darkened. His Adams Apple bobbed as he swallowed. “Percy,” Nico said. His voice was husky. “Eat your food before it gets cold.”</p>
  <p>     Percy blushed. With reluctance, he dropped his gaze back to his plate and continued eating. His mind was far from the food, though. When it came to Nico, Percy always had a soft spot for the teen. Apparently all the time they spent apart had only made Percy more soft for Nico. He was fairly certain he’d never fallen in love with anyone this quickly. Except maybe when he was twelve years old and Luke was the nicest, coolest person that Percy had ever met. Percy needed to talk to Will. Soon. </p>
  <p>     Before they left the cafe they ordered a to go bag of that big doggie meal for Mrs. O’Leary. What she’d been given wasn’t enough to feed a Hellhound of average size, let alone one as big as Mrs. O’Leary. Percy carried the heavy bag. </p>
  <p>     Nico pushed Estelle’s stroller. His shoulder brushed Percy’s as they walked home. </p>
  <p>     Estelle was chatting in her baby language. Her face still had streaks of food on it. She had a pudgy little hand in Mrs. O’Leary’s thick black fur. </p>
  <p>     This time when they reached the apartment building, Nico took the elevator with them. He closed his eyes and leaned more firmly on Percy. It seemed like he wasn’t even breathing. The second the elevator doors dinged open, Nico pushed the stroller out. His inhale was audible. </p>
  <p>     Percy suspected that Nico wasn’t quite over being held prisoner in a jar. He decided not to bring it up. He squeezed past the trio, opened the apartment door, and made a beeline for the kitchen. The dog food was heavy. Percy set it on the counter with a sigh of relief then looked for another big mixing bowl to use as a dog dish. </p>
  <p>     Mrs. O’Leary followed Percy into the kitchen. She lapped up most of the water in her bowl then looked expectantly at Percy. </p>
  <p>     Percy filled the second mixing bowl with food, set it on the floor, then topped off the water bowl. He gave Mrs. O’Leary a scratch behind the ears. “Thanks for not eating those other dogs.” </p>
  <p>     She huffed as though eating mere mortal dogs was beneath her. </p>
  <p>     In the living room, Nico was getting Estelle from her stroller. He kissed the top of her head before handing her off to Percy. </p>
  <p>     “Let’s get you in the bath, Estelle. You’re a dirt ball.” Percy teased her. </p>
  <p>     Bathtime proceeded like normal: a quick wash and then spending the rest of their time playing. Except Estelle wasn’t happy with the animals Percy made. She smashed them over and over, getting more worked every time. “Nee!” Estelle cried. “Nee!” </p>
  <p>     Percy made several different animals out of water but none of them pleased his sister. “What’s wrong?” Baby talk wasn’t his forte but he didn’t think she’d ever said that before. “Nico?” Percy asked her. </p>
  <p>     “Nee!” Estelle said excitedly. Her tears halted immediately. </p>
  <p>     Ah. Percy stuck his head into the hallway. “Hey Nico! Your presence is requested.” </p>
  <p>     “Okay,” Nico said back. His footsteps didn’t make any sound so one moment he wasn’t there and the next he was. Nico looked at the two of them. “What’s up?” </p>
  <p>     “You’ll have to ask Estelle. She’s the one asking for you.” Percy made room for Nico. </p>
  <p>     Nico kneeled beside Percy and peered at Estelle in the tub. “Does she know my name?”</p>
  <p>     “Nee!” Estelle yelled. </p>
  <p>     “Yes,” Percy grinned. </p>
  <p>     “What does she want?” Nico asked. </p>
  <p>     “Perce!” Estelle demanded. </p>
  <p>     Percy waved his hand and a sea serpent formed out of water. It was about a foot long and very slender. The serpent swam around the bathtub. </p>
  <p>     Estelle watched it for a few moments and then looked expectantly at Nico. “Nee!” </p>
  <p>     Nico pulled a length of shadow from the corner of the tub and shaped it into another sea serpent. It swam around Estelle counterclockwise. “You’ve spoiled her,” Nico said. </p>
  <p>     Percy nudged him. “I’ve been doing this for months. You’re the one with the new trick.” </p>
  <p>     Estelle tried to grab both serpents and smash them together but her hands only succeeded in turning them into nothingness. She gave both boys a shocked look. </p>
  <p>     Nico cocked his head. “Percy, make another one.” </p>
  <p>     Percy did. </p>
  <p>     With one touch, Nico froze the sea serpent. </p>
  <p>     Both Percy and Estelle were impressed. Percy tried to make the frozen serpent move and was pleased to find that his powers extended to ice. </p>
  <p>     “I’m not done,” Nico said. He moved his hand and the shadows moved to form armor. </p>
  <p>     Estelle was delighted with the new toy that she could touch without breaking. The fact that it was cold didn’t seem to bother her. </p>
  <p>     Percy watched the ice serpent swim around the bathtub. “I didn’t know we could do that.” </p>
  <p>     “We’re two of the most powerful demigods ever, Percy,” Nico pointed out. “This is nothing compared to what we can do.” </p>
  <p>     There were probably more useful applications for their conjoined power. Something destructive or something for defense. Percy was happy that they discovered this through play and not because they were fighting a battle. </p>
  <p>     Because the bath water was warm, Percy had to keep adding water to the melting sea serpent and Nico had to refreeze it. </p>
  <p>     Estelle played until the bath water was cool to the touch. </p>
  <p>     Percy got her out of the bath and made the water roll off of her. </p>
  <p>     Without prompting, Nico took Estelle to get her dressed for bed. He set her on the changing table and quickly put a diaper on her. Next he searched for a clean pair of pajamas. “Nothing in black,” he muttered under his breath. “And it’s all ocean-themed. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say your brother bought all your clothes.” Nico finally selected a blue onesie with a glittery seahorse on the front. </p>
  <p>     Percy followed them and leaned against the doorframe. Watching Nico take care of Estelle was probably the sexiest thing he’d ever seen in his life. Something about domestic lives really turned him on. If he was monogamous, Percy would probably propose on the spot. </p>
  <p>     Once Estelle was dressed, Nico picked her up and took her to Percy. He only stopped when she was squished between them. </p>
  <p>     Percy and Nico were practically nose-to-nose. Percy wanted to kiss Nico. Instead, he kissed Estelle. His cheek brushed Nico’s cheek. He took Estelle from Nico and delighted over the way his arm brushed Nico’s abs. “Bedtime, storeen.” </p>
  <p>     Estelle rested her cheek against Percy’s shoulder. She yawned. </p>
  <p>     Percy took her to his room across the hall. He decided to start with the second half of the lullaby. “I had a dream last night / And heard the sweetest sound / I saw a great white light and dancers in the round / Castles in the sand / Cradles in the trees / Don't cry, I'll see you by and by.” Percy used the small mirror on his dresser to check if she was awake or not. Estelle was nearly asleep. “Oh, won't you come with me? / Where the moon is made of gold / And in the morning sun / We'll be sailing / Oh, won't you come with me? / Where the ocean meets the sky / And as the clouds roll by / We'll sing the song of the sea.” </p>
  <p>     This time Percy knew she was asleep because she was drooling on his shoulder. He laid her down and just looked at her for a little while. Percy wanted children of his own. Preferably with Annabeth but now he was also imagining a little one with Nico. Two little ones running around, half siblings. Percy mentally added Aphrodite and Demeter to the list of people he needed to speak with. </p>
  <p>     After Estelle was put to bed, Nico excused himself to take a shower. </p>
  <p>     Percy was left to his own devices and he didn’t much care for it. It was only when he was alone for the second time in as many days that Percy knew his mother had been right. He couldn’t be alone. His anxiety skyrocketed the moment Percy had a minute to himself. He needed someone - besides Estelle - to keep him grounded. He thought about calling Will but didn’t feel like he was in the right state of mind for that. To top it off, Percy wasn’t quite sure what he would say and he wasn’t absolutely certain that Nico would even be interested. As it was, Percy paced the length of the apartment a dozen times before Nico got out of the shower. And he pushed away the memories and nightmares that slipped out of their boxes.</p>
  <p>     When Nico came out of the bathroom he was in his black underwear and something was draped across his shoulders. The shawl rested strangely on Nico’s body and the way it moved didn’t look like fabric. </p>
  <p>     “Is that made of shadows?” Percy asked. It was fascinating enough that Percy temporarily forgot about his anxiety over being alone with his thoughts. He walked over and touched the shawl. The shadows were cool and lightweight; how Percy had imagined touching a cloud would be before he’d flown through them and discovered that they were extremely cold and wet. </p>
  <p>     Nico hummed agreement. His dark brown eyes gazed into Percy’s. He raised an eyebrow. </p>
  <p>     Percy let the shadow slip between his fingers. He dropped his hand to his side. “I, um, I’m gonna get in the shower.” Percy walked around Nico and then paused. “Will you come to bed with me again?” </p>
  <p>     Nico tilted his head. Then he nodded. He went into Percy’s bedroom.</p>
  <p>     Percy sighed with relief. He didn’t care if Nico heard it or not. Then he got into the shower. It was a quick shower because as good as the water made him feel, Percy didn’t want to be away from Nico for any longer. Part of him was afraid that when he got out, Nico wouldn’t be there. He didn’t need a towel to dry off but Percy wrapped one around his waist regardless. All of his clothes were in his room and he felt like walking in ass naked on Nico wouldn’t go over very well. Probably. But Percy had been serious about it: he wanted Will to be okay with whatever moves he made on Nico. Which meant he shouldn’t have wimped out and just called Will. He hurried across the hallway to his room. </p>
  <p>     Estelle slept peacefully in her playpen. The blue light from the dolphin night light shone over her. </p>
  <p>     Mrs. O’Leary slept beside the playpen, a huge lump of black fur.</p>
  <p>     Nico reclined on Percy’s bed, playing with something made of metal in his hands. He looked up when Percy entered. Both eyebrows raised. “Are you naked?” </p>
  <p>     “No,” Percy replied, “I’ve got a towel.” He opened his underwear drawer and chose a pair of dark blue boxers. All of his boxers were some shade of blue. “Not all of us can wear shadows.” </p>
  <p>     Nico hummed. “How unfortunate for everyone else.” </p>
  <p>     Though Percy’s back was to Nico, Percy suspected that he was being stared at. This was one of those moments where he needed to decide how big a deal he was going to make out of being naked in front of Nico. In true fashion, Percy said <i>fuck it</i> and let the towel drop around his ankles. Just because he was flashing Nico, though, didn’t mean he was going to prolong the show. In a few seconds he had his boxers pulled on. </p>
  <p>     Nico’s face was red. He dropped his eyes the moment Percy turned around and began fiddling with whatever was in his lap. </p>
  <p>     Percy walked to the bottom of the bed so that he didn’t have to crawl over Nico. Crawling over him seemed more erotic than sleeping with his face smooshed into Nico’s side. “Whatcha got?” </p>
  <p>     Nico held it out for Percy to view. It looked a little like a metal rubix cube except that the squares had little game pieces on them. One of the pieces moved on its own and Nico held the cube up to his face to examine it. Then he rotated a line and his piece attacked the one that had moved on its own. “It’s basically chess.” </p>
  <p>     Percy gave Nico an appraising look. “That has got to be the most complicated game of chess I’ve ever seen.” Annabeth would probably like it. “Who are you playing against?” </p>
  <p>     “Alecto.” </p>
  <p>     Percy made a noise of disgust. “I hope you beat her.” </p>
  <p>     Nico smiled. “We’ll see.” </p>
  <p>     Percy yawned. “Can you see alright?” </p>
  <p>     “I live in the Underworld, Percy. My night vision is very good.” Nico hesitated, then lifted a hand to run it through Percy’s hair and gently push his head down. “Go to sleep.” </p>
  <p>     Percy yawned again. He half-heartedly snapped at Nico’s hand but had no real intentions of biting him. He shifted to be closer to Nico, pressed his face against the teen’s ribs, and then pulled his comforter up to his chin. “S’okay?” </p>
  <p>     Nico had tensed again even though he must have known what was coming. “Mhm. It’s fine.” His voice held the slightest bit of strain. Whatever discomfort he was in, though, wasn’t enough to make him pull his hand from Percy’s hair. He stroked Percy’s hair with one hand and hummed under his breath while he played insane chess with a Fury. </p>
  <p>     Despite taking a nap earlier, Percy fell asleep within minutes. He was too comfortable.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you're also reading my Lukercy fic, Even The Thorns Have Roses, then you'll notice that I mentioned Percy smells like brackish water there, but I actually wrote this fic first.</p>
<p>P.S. Thanks to the two people who commented on this fic. I love you both.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day Three: The Courtship Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I only just reread The Battle Of The Labyrinth and realized how big Mrs. O'Leary is but I'm not fixing it to make her too big for the apartment like she is in canon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="font-teal">
  <p><br/>     Percy dreamed that he was stabbed in the back. As he was gasping over the pain, Percy stumbled over the edge of a cliff. It was Luke’s face that he saw when he looked up and Luke was crying. Percy woke up before he hit the ground. </p>
  <p>     His face was in Nico’s armpit again. The lighting in his room told him that it was still dark out. Percy listened but he didn’t hear Estelle crying; it must have been the dream that woke him up. He slid an arm around Nico’s waist and snuggled closer to him. His dreams always sucked major ass lately. It was nice to have someone there.</p>
  <p>     Nico was awake. He’d gone from reclining to fully slouching. The complicated chess game was no longer in his hands. One arm was around Percy’s shoulders and the other was in his own lap. His gaze was fixed on the window, looking out into the night sky. </p>
  <p>     Percy didn’t know what to say so he didn’t speak at all. He wanted to go back to sleep but didn’t want to have more nightmares. Who did he have to bug to get a good night's sleep? Hypnos, maybe. Or his son, Clovis. However, going to either of them could result in never waking up again. And Clovis had a bad habit of bringing up buried memories. </p>
  <p>     The two of them lay together in a comfortable silence until daylight shone through the window and Estelle began fussing. Her cries prompted both of them to move, though Percy didn’t get farther than sitting up. Nico swung his legs over the edge of the bed and glanced at Percy. “Do you want to sleep longer?” </p>
  <p>     Percy thought about it and then shook his head. Nico wouldn’t be beside him and he was already awake. “I’ll be fine once I get some coffee in me.” He yawned. </p>
  <p>     Nico got to his feet and picked up Estelle. “Good morning, tesoro. Let’s go get dressed while Percy wakes up.” He took Estelle into her room. </p>
  <p>     Nico was nothing short of a godsend. Literally. Percy took his time stretching and getting out of bed. He made a quick stop to the bathroom. Then Percy went to the kitchen and started the coffee. He started on Estelle’s oatmeal and searched the freezer for something to feed Mrs. O’Leary. It was so much easier to feed her when they were at Camp Half-Blood and someone else provided the food. Percy found a steak and hoped that his mom wasn’t saving it for anything. He dropped the frozen meat into Mrs. O’Leary’s foodbowl. By that time, the oatmeal was ready and all Percy needed to do was mix in the blue and feed it to his sister. </p>
  <p>     Nico entered the kitchen with Estelle fully dressed. Her dark hair was brushed neatly. He put her in her highchair. Then he poured the coffee into two mugs on the counter. </p>
  <p>     Mrs. O’Leary came in on Nico’s heels. She lapped up some water then went to investigate the steak in her other bowl. It seemed to meet her expectations because she ate it - bones and all - in a few bites. </p>
  <p>     Percy finished mixing in the blue dye and blew on the oatmeal. He pulled a chair up to her highchair and began to feed her. </p>
  <p>     Nico didn’t eat anything, hadn’t eaten a single bite since he’d showed up. He watched them for a while, cheek resting against his palm. “We should take her for a walk,” Nico suggested. He flicked his eyes in Mrs. O’Leary’s direction. </p>
  <p>     Mrs. O’Leary looked up at the word walk but when it was clear neither boy was going anywhere, she put her head back down. Her tail thumped against the ground. </p>
  <p>     Percy nodded. “A walk would be nice for all of us. And we need to get her more food.” </p>
  <p>     Nico’s lips twitched in a smile. “You know that she can get food in the Underworld any time she wants, right? She’s just mooching off you.” </p>
  <p>     Mrs. O’Leary gave Nico a betrayed look. </p>
  <p>     Percy wasn’t thrilled to find out that he was being used but it also didn’t surprise him. Dogs, even Hellhounds, were like that. “A walk would still be nice.” Between spoonfuls, Percy managed to drink his coffee. It tasted awful - even at nineteen he didn’t have a taste for it- but he craved the energy boost. Yesterday was action packed - compared to recently - and Percy had stayed up late. He would probably continue to stay up late since he wanted to spend more time with Nico.</p>
  <p>     When Estelle finished her breakfast, Nico stood up. A bone cracked. “I’ll get her ready.” Nico unbuckled her. “Make sure you eat something.”</p>
  <p>     Percy rolled his eyes. “Yes, mom.” He poured himself a bowl of cereal. Parenting was easier with two people. Would Nico want to be an involved parent? Probably. All demigods had parental and abandonment issues so Nico wouldn’t want to put his child through that. Percy took his time eating breakfast. </p>
  <p>     He listened to Nico and Estelle playing in the living room. Of course Nico would be a good father. As Percy listened to Nico talking in Italian to Estelle, he was hit with a wave of longing. Longing to go in and kiss Nico, longing for a baby that looked like them. Percy’s arms felt empty suddenly. He set the cereal down and made his way into the living room. </p>
  <p>     Nico was building a tower out of blocks for Estelle. </p>
  <p>     Estelle kept knocking them down before he even got three high. </p>
  <p>     Percy dropped to the floor and picked the toddler up. He snuggled her close. Then he leaned so that he could rest his weight on Nico. They could make it work, right? Nico was incredibly busy in the Underworld but surely they could make it work. It wasn’t like Annabeth was less busy becoming an architect for the gods. </p>
  <p>     Nico tensed for a second before relaxing. He built the tower higher and higher now that Estelle couldn’t knock it over. When he ran out of blocks, Nico said, “we should get dressed if you want to go before the park gets busy.” </p>
  <p>     They left Estelle under the watchful eye of Mrs. O’Leary and went back into Percy’s bedroom. Percy tried to catch glimpses of Nico’s many tattoos but he only got impressions; bones, jewels, things with teeth and horns, a tree. Then Nico was covered up and Percy lost his chance to look. It seemed that it should be easier to ask to look at Nico’s tattoos than to try and steal glimpses but somehow Percy couldn’t find the words. Maybe because asking looking at Nico’s tattoos also meant asking to look at Nico’s body. </p>
  <p>     Percy got dressed and slipped some drachmas in his pocket so that he would be ready when an opportunity to IM Will came about. The irony of being able to ask for one thing but not another was not lost on Percy. </p>
  <p>     They collected Estelle and Mrs. O’Leary. Nico handled the elevator the same way he had the day before; eyes closed and breath held. It was a little warmer that morning and the skies were clear. Good conditions for a rainbow. </p>
  <p>     Mrs. O’Leary bounded ahead and ran back to them. The few other dogs in the park weren’t happy about her presence and strained on their leashes to get away. </p>
  <p>     A rainbow caught Percy’s eye. It was created by the park sprinklers catching the sunlight. Percy regretted not talking to Will the last time he had the chance. Well, this was another chance. He kissed Estelle’s head and ruffled Nico’s hair. “I’ll be right back. Gotta make a quick call.” Where there was one rainbow, there were others. Percy wandered until he was out of Nico’s earshot before selecting his rainbow. He tossed a drachma into the rainbow. “O, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Will Solace, please.” </p>
  <p>     The back of Will’s head came into view. He was somewhere sunny, which wasn’t a surprise. It looked a bit like the lake at Camp Half Blood. </p>
  <p>     “Will!” Percy called.</p>
  <p>     Will jumped at the sound of his voice. He twisted around in his canoe. “Percy!” His expression turned worried. “Is Nico okay?” </p>
  <p>     “Nico’s fine,” Percy said. “Though I do want to talk about him.” </p>
  <p>     Will’s worried expression only seemed to grow. New lines showed on his face. There wasn’t an ounce of surprise in his expressive blue eyes. “You want to have sex with him.” </p>
  <p>     Percy was surprised though in hindsight he shouldn’t have been. He’d already asked to sleep with Will once and his promiscuity was well-known among the demigods. “Well, yes. But actually, I wanted to ask you if you were okay if I asked him to be my boyfriend.” </p>
  <p>     Despite himself, Will’s expression gave away his curiosity. His blue eyes searched Percy’s face. “I assume that that entails something more than platonically or sexually sleeping together.” </p>
  <p>     Percy nodded. </p>
  <p>     Will looked out over the lake. Then his gaze went back to Percy. “Did you ask Nico what he thought about it?” </p>
  <p>     “Not yet. I don’t want to cause problems with your relationship so I figured I’d ask you before pursuing him.” </p>
  <p>     Will’s lips twitched in a smile but there wasn’t a hint of amusement on his face. “Oh, you’ve already caused problems in our relationship, Percy. But that was a long time ago.” His eyes glazed over while he turned inward. After a few moments, Will snapped back to attention. “You want my blessing, though, and I’ll give it to you. I’m practically sharing with Hazel already so having one more reason for Nico to come topside is a bonus as far as I’m concerned.”</p>
  <p>     Will’s answer wasn’t exactly as positive as Percy had been hoping for but a blessing was a blessing. Percy grinned. “Thanks, Will.” </p>
  <p>     “Percy,” Will said suddenly. “When you tell him you have feelings for him, Nico won’t believe you. You’ll have to prove it to him.” Before Percy could respond, Will ended the Iris Message. </p>
  <p>     Percy took his time wandering back to Nico and Estelle. He wanted to think about what Will had said today and Annabeth yesterday. There was a lot going into asking Nico to take on the position of Percy’s boyfriend. Things he hadn’t yet told Nico that Nico should at least be aware of. But talking about anything serious was the last thing Percy wanted to do. That’s why he’d chosen Nico to come over. To avoid having to talk about his feelings and his trauma. He had the distinct feeling that not telling Nico would be worse than just getting it over with. </p>
  <p>     When Percy returned to them, Mrs. O’Leary was nowhere in sight. He sat down on the bench beside Nico and looked around for the Hellhound. “We seem to have misplaced our dog.” </p>
  <p>     Nico smiled. “She’ll be back soon.” He tipped his head. “There she is.” </p>
  <p>     Mrs. O’Leary came bounding up to them with a giant stick in her mouth. Her tail wagged furiously and her paws left huge imprints on the ground. She pulled up to a stop in front of them and dropped the stick at Nico’s feet. The stick was covered in dog drool. </p>
  <p>     Nico picked up the stick, stood up, and threw it as far as he could. Before it hit the ground, a dark spot appeared and the stick disappeared. </p>
  <p>     Mrs. O’Leary bounded after the stick and jumped into the same darkness that her toy had disappeared into. </p>
  <p>     Percy raised his eyebrows. Nico constantly impressed him with the many uses of his powers. “Doesn’t that make you tired?”</p>
  <p>     Nico shrugged. “Not really. Especially since I haven’t been very physically active these past few days.” </p>
  <p>     Percy could relate to that. </p>
  <p>     They played fetch with Mrs. O’Leary until she came back and flopped down in front of them with the stick still in her mouth. Shadow-travelling was exhausting for the Hellhound. She reluctantly pulled herself to her feet when they decided it was time to go home. Once they were at home, Mrs. O’Leary disappeared into Percy’s bedroom. </p>
  <p>     Estelle was wide awake and full of energy. The walk in the park seemed to only invigorate her. She crawled around the apartment and hid behind furniture so that the boys would have to find her. Whenever they did, Estelle burst into giggles. </p>
  <p>     “I’ve never seen such a happy baby,” Nico commented. He was on his hands and knees by the coffee table, having just found Estelle hiding beneath it.</p>
  <p>     Estelle zoomed off as fast as she could crawl to find a new hiding place. </p>
  <p>     Percy didn’t think Nico had much experience with babies but he kept that thought to himself. When would Nico see a baby in the Underworld? “It’s because I’m her favorite brother.” After a few seconds with Estelle out of sight, Percy crawled along the floor to find his sister. </p>
  <p>     Nico snorted. “You’re her only brother, Percy.”</p>
  <p>     “Favorite by default is still favorite,” Percy retorted. He found Estelle hiding on the far side of the couch and tickled her before she could crawl away. </p>
  <p>     They played hide and seek for a while longer. Then Percy got up to make lunch. Lunch was simple peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. He should really learn to cook but never seemed to have the time. </p>
  <p>     After they ate lunch, Nico sat on the floor in front of the couch with Estelle in his lap. The television was growing on Nico, though the program was still extremely dull if you were over two years old.  </p>
  <p>     Percy sat cross-legged on the couch behind him. “Can I play with your hair?” </p>
  <p>     Nico hummed. “Sure.” </p>
  <p>     Percy had spent enough time with Piper that he was good at braiding hair. He took Nico’s beautiful black hair in his hands and ran through it with his fingers. </p>
  <p>     As per usual, Nico tensed the moment he was touched. The teen really spent too much time in the Underworld. But he soon relaxed again. </p>
  <p>     Percy separated Nico’s hair into strands. Then he began to braid it, weaving the chaotic strands into neatness. He did one large braid and then undid his work and started again with two smaller braids. </p>
  <p>     After a few times of Percy doing this, Nico took it up with Estelle too. He twisted her hair into dozens of tiny braids. She didn’t have enough hair for larger braids. </p>
  <p>     Estelle took it extremely well. She didn’t seem to mind her hair being played with. Her gaze never once flickered from the television. </p>
  <p>     “Remind me of your titles, Nico,” Percy said. </p>
  <p>     “Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, ambassador to Pluto, the Ghost King of the Underworld, Hero of Olympus.” Nico rattled it off nonchalantly. </p>
  <p>     Percy was impressed. “How is it you’ve got more titles than me?” It wasn’t a real complaint so Percy kept his voice light. He finally settled on the kind of braid he wanted to keep Nico’s hair in. </p>
  <p>     “Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, Savior of Olympus.” Nico hummed in thought. “You have a lot more former titles than current ones. Most demigods don’t have extra titles at all. Will’s only title is son of Apollo.” </p>
  <p>     “I can’t believe you know my titles,” Percy said with a smile. He was nearly done with one side. </p>
  <p>     Estelle’s head lolled. She’d fallen asleep. </p>
  <p>     Nico kept her in his lap. He held completely still for Percy. “Why would you be surprised?” He sounded genuinely curious. </p>
  <p>     Percy thought about it for a few moments. He wove Nico’s hair into neat braids around his head to make a crown. It was a suitable hairstyle for someone of Nico’s rank. “You’re right. It’s stupid of me to assume you don’t know everything about me.” </p>
  <p>     Nico snorted. “I think it’s pretty obvious I don’t know everything about you. Nothing current, anyway.” </p>
  <p>     Percy finished the crown braid and stood up to see it from the front. He admired his handiwork and smiled. “Perfect,” he decided. He took Estelle from Nico and gently laid her on the floor. Then he took Nico’s hand. “Come look.”</p>
  <p>     Nico allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. </p>
  <p>     “No, wait. I want it to be a surprise.” </p>
  <p>     “Percy, it’s already a surprise,” Nico pointed out. </p>
  <p>     Percy took his hand back and moved behind Nico. He put his hands over Nico’s eyes. “Okay?” He asked. </p>
  <p>     Nico rolled his eyes, which was a strange sensation against Percy’s palms. “Fine. Whatever. Just don’t run me into any walls.” </p>
  <p>     Percy made a hurt sound. “As if I would! Don’t you trust me?” He carefully guided Nico into the bathroom and made sure that he was facing the mirror. “Ready?” Percy lifted his hands. </p>
  <p>     Nico opened his eyes. His expression changed to one of surprise. He reached up to touch his hair. “I...don’t hate it.” </p>
  <p>     Percy grinned. He still stood behind Nico, looking over his shoulder as Nico looked at himself. “That’s more than I’d hoped for,” he admitted. The longer he looked at Nico, the more he thought that there should be, well, more. “Stay right here.” Percy ran into his room and dug through his drawers for something that had been given to him a long time ago. When he found it, he grinned and rushed back to the bathroom with the item behind his back. “Close your eyes again.” </p>
  <p>     Nico looked at him in the mirror. There was a moment of hesitation there; a clear debate on whether or not to trust Percy that played out on his face. Then he closed his eyes. </p>
  <p>     Percy carefully placed the tiara onto Nico’s head. He adjusted it just so. “Okay.” </p>
  <p>     Nico opened his eyes. He looked up at the crystal quartz tiara on his head. “Is this thing cursed?” He asked. </p>
  <p>     Which, okay, fair. It was a thing given to Percy by a spirit so the likelihood of it being cursed was actually pretty high. “I’m ninety percent sure that it’s not cursed.” Percy said. </p>
  <p>     “How bad at maths are you?” </p>
  <p>     “Next to reading, it’s easily my worst subject,” Percy replied with a grin. He tucked a loose strand of Nico’s hair behind his ear. “It’s the closest thing I’ve got to a crown and I thought it was appropriate.” </p>
  <p>     Nico looked at himself in the mirror, dark brown eyes critical. Then he shrugged. “If it makes you happy.” He turned to face Percy, looked surprised by how close Percy was. Clearly they needed to get an <i>‘objects in mirror are closer than they appear’</i> sticker.</p>
  <p>     Percy wanted to kiss Nico. He was reminded of kissing Leo in this very spot just a week ago. Kissing Nico, Percy suspected, would be a wildly different experience. His eyes darted down to Nico’s lips. “It does make me happy.” His voice was lower than normal. Percy searched Nico’s gorgeous eyes but he didn’t see the permission he was hoping to see there. He took a step backwards, even though it killed him to give Nico space. “Thanks for letting me,” he made a gesture to Nico’s hair. </p>
  <p>     “It was nice,” Nico said without looking him in the eye. A blush bloomed over his cheeks and nose, a pretty pink that made him look alive. He didn’t try to leave the bathroom or turn back around to look at himself. Nico’s gaze slowly slid back up from Percy’s chest to his collarbones, his mouth, his nose, until he met Percy’s eye. His eyes widened, his pupils dilated. The pink blush across his cheeks darkened to a shade of rogue. </p>
  <p>     Percy licked his lips. Gods, he wanted to kiss Nico so bad. Wanted to kiss him until his lips were swollen and bruised, wanted to run his tongue over the jewelry in Nico’s tongue. His heart beat rose in tempo, heat bloomed in the pit of his stomach. <i>Goddess please,</i> Percy prayed to Aphrodite. </p>
  <p>     The Fates were bitches, though, and kissing Nico was not in store for Percy right then. From the living room, Estelle cried. </p>
  <p>     Both Percy and Nico jumped at the unexpected sound. Percy hurried out of the bathroom and to his sister’s side. He scooped her up, took one whiff of her, and brought her into her bedroom to change her diaper. “You have hellish timing, Estelle,” Percy muttered to her.  </p>
  <p>     Estelle smiled innocently up at him. She kicked her feet. </p>
  <p>     Percy disposed of the dirty diaper. Then he picked Estelle up and set her on her feet. “Do you want to walk to Cousin Nico?” </p>
  <p>     “Nee!” Estelle shrieked. She reached for Percy’s hands to hold. Even though she’d been walking for six months already, Estelle still preferred to crawl everywhere and when she couldn’t crawl, she liked to hold hands. </p>
  <p>     Percy held her hands and let her lead him out into the living room. </p>
  <p>     Nico was squished into his corner of the couch, curled up on himself in a way that he hadn’t been since the first night they’d watched a movie together. He looked wary when the two entered but his expression softened at the sight of Estelle walking. “Look at you! I knew you could walk, you little trickster.” He put his legs down and held out his hands for her. </p>
  <p>     Estelle let go of Percy and toddled over to Nico, shrieking happily. She tripped on the last step but caught herself on Nico’s legs. </p>
  <p>     Nico picked her up and lifted her into the air above his head. “How will you slay monsters if you don’t exercise those legs?” </p>
  <p>     Estelle tried to steal the tiara off Nico’s head but her arms weren’t long enough to reach. </p>
  <p>     Percy smiled as he watched them. Yeah, he was way head over heels for Nico. He needed to tell Nico before Nico disappeared back to the Underworld. But…not yet. Things still felt too fragile. </p>
  <p>     They made blue blueberry pancakes for lunch. Or rather, Percy made pancakes for lunch. He stood at the counter in front of the pancake griddle, incredibly distracted but still making an effort not to burn the pancakes. </p>
  <p>     Nico had a carton of blueberries and was making a mess with Estelle. Estelle daintilty picked out a blueberry and then chucked it at Nico. Nico tried to catch it in his mouth. Estelle’s aim wasn’t great so a lot of them wound up on the floor, rolling beneath the fridge. </p>
  <p>     “You’re going to give us ants,” Percy scolded. He tried to keep his expression serious but watching them made him smile. </p>
  <p>     Nico rolled his eyes. “You’re friends with a satyr. Just ask Grover to flute them out of the apartment.” </p>
  <p>     Percy rolled his eyes but the second his back was to Nico, his face fell. He couldn’t ask Grover for anything because Percy was avoiding Grover. He ran a hand over his face and through his hair. Suddenly, Percy was tired. He really wanted a nap. But he needed to finish making lunch for Estelle. </p>
  <p>     Percy let Nico fix Estelle’s plate for her. He listlessly stared at his own food, appetite gone. He forced himself to eat one pancake and then got up with his plate and left the kitchen. </p>
  <p>     Mrs. O’Leary was still in Percy’s room and she was more than happy to eat the rest of his pancakes for him. Percy was pretty sure it wouldn’t make her sick. Dogs could eat blueberries, right? </p>
  <p>     Nico glanced up when Percy came back with an empty plate but he didn’t comment on it. </p>
  <p>     Percy washed the dishes. If he didn’t do it right away, he’d forget and they’d be there for the rest of the week. He wanted to prove to his mom that he could be on his own just fine and that he was a responsible big brother. Even if he felt so bogged down it was like moving through molasses. </p>
  <p>     Nico didn’t eat. Percy still didn’t ask him about that either. </p>
  <p>     While Percy did the dishes, Nico chased Estelle around the apartment. Now that she knew walking impressed Nico, Estelle was more than happy to show off. </p>
  <p>     Percy listened to them laugh and play in the next room and smiled faintly. The two of them getting along made Percy happy in a sort of bittersweet way, if the sweet outweighed the bitter. He wished he could bottle this feeling of contentedness up and keep it forever, take it out on the bad days to chase away the negative feelings that plagued him. </p>
  <p>     When Percy was done with the dishes, he joined in the game that Nico and Estelle were playing. They ran around the living room, playing tag and hide-n-seek. He was a good big brother. He would play with his baby sister and their cousin and he would smile so that everything appeared normal. </p>
  <p>     When Estelle got tired, they turned on the television. She fell asleep within minutes, drooling on the floor. </p>
  <p>     “She’s sleeping a lot today,” Nico noted, a hint of concern in his voice. </p>
  <p>     Percy shrugged. “Kids are like that. They go through phases where they sleep a lot or hardly at all and they do the same thing with food.” He was happy to curl up on the couch. For the first time, he let Nico have his personal space and didn’t make any attempt to invade it with his feet. Percy was just tired. A short nap would fix everything. </p>
  <p>     Nico sat on the couch and studied Percy. He had an expression like he wanted to ask if Percy was okay, but he kept his mouth closed. </p>
  <p>     Percy’s eyes slid shut. He only meant to nap for a little while. But the next thing he knew, the television was off and the lighting in the room had changed. </p>
  <p>     Nico was on the couch playing his magic chess game but Estelle wasn’t on the floor. “You missed bath time,” Nico said nonchalantly. </p>
  <p>     “Oh.” Percy rubbed his eyes. “You should have woken me up.” He stretched. The nap had helped, as Percy expected it to. He felt much better. </p>
  <p>     Nico shrugged. He still wore his tiara. “Well she’s in bed. You wanna watch a couple movies?” </p>
  <p>     “Yeah. Of course,” Percy said because he wanted to spend some time with Nico. <i>I should have stayed up,</i> Percy thought. The nap was nice but he was supposed to be talking to Nico. Maybe...it just wasn’t the right time. There were still a few days before Percy’s parents got home. </p>
  <p>     Next on the list of movies to watch was the dragon trilogy. There were some stunning shots of the water but for the most part this movie was about air. Percy absolutely teared up while he watched it. It didn’t matter how many times he’d seen the movies: they always made him cry. </p>
  <p>     To his satisfaction, Nico was also getting misty eyed. He stretched out his legs, fit them in among Percy’s, for the first time since they’d started movie night. It was good to see Nico relax a little. </p>
  <p>     They went through the first movie with the same silence as usual, though. There wasn’t much talking on either of their parts. Percy was happy to watch Nico’s reactions to the movies and Nico was easily absorbed in films that were meant for people older than Estelle. </p>
  <p>     Then came the second movie and the terribly romantic scene between the main characters' parents. This part really made him cry but it was tears of happiness. Percy loved love. When their couple song was over, Percy paused the movie and stood up suddenly. “Dance with me, Nico.”</p>
  <p>     Nico looked surprised yet again. It was good to know that Percy could keep him on his toes. “I don’t dance.” </p>
  <p>     “Bullshit. You hang around old dead people most of your life and you expect me to believe that no one has taught you how to dance? Of course you dance.” Percy held out his hand. It was actually Percy who wasn’t much for dancing. He’d done it a few times: grinding at clubs, jumping around during concerts, slow dancing in the early hours of the morning with various partners. </p>
  <p>     Nico frowned. He looked like he wanted to refuse. But he took Percy’s hand and allowed himself to be hauled to his feet. “What are we dancing to?”</p>
  <p>     Percy gestured to the television. It seemed obvious. </p>
  <p>     Nico looked at the scene that was playing. His eyes widened. “That?! That’s a-a courtship song. We can’t dance to that.”</p>
  <p>     “All songs are courtship songs!” Percy insisted as he pulled Nico to an open section of floor. He began singing, having long since memorized the lyrics to this particular song. “I’ll swim and sail on savage seas / with never a fear of drowning / and gladly ride the waves of life / if you would marry me.” Percy drew Nico closer to him. Not as close as he wanted but there was less distance between them. “No scorching sun nor freezing cold / will stop me on my journey / if you will promise me your heart / and love.”</p>
  <p>     It was more swaying together than anything. Percy held both of Nico’s hands. He was afraid that if he touched Nico’s waist or even his shoulders, that Nico would bolt. </p>
  <p>     “Can you dance like them?” Nico asked in the silence that followed the first verse. His voice was a whisper. </p>
  <p>     Percy shook his head. “I could try.” <i>If you wanted me to.</i> </p>
  <p>     Nico gazed into Percy’s eyes. Then he picked up the verse, “And love me for eternity / my dearest one, my darling dear / your mighty words astound me / but I've no need for mighty deeds / when I feel your arms around me.” Like all demigods, Nico has an ear for the spoken word. It came in handy when listening to prophecies that were only spoken once or when listening to a new song. </p>
  <p>     “But I would bring you rings of gold / I’d even sing you poetry /  and I would keep you from all harm /  if you would stay beside me,” Percy sang back. He didn’t change his tone from the cautious, low one he’d started with. They weren’t lovers reuniting; there wasn’t cause to be excited yet. </p>
  <p>     Nico looked serious as, well, the grave. He spun them in a slow circle. “I have no use for rings of gold / I care not for your poetry / I only want your hand to hold.”</p>
  <p>     “I only want you near me,” they sang in unison. The boys fell silent as though by previous agreement. </p>
  <p>     Percy looked at their joined hands. He unlaced their fingers so that their palms were pressed flat against each other. Nico’s fingers were slightly longer than his. The air between them felt charged again, like the moments before a rainstorm broke. Again, Percy wanted badly to kiss Nico. </p>
  <p>     Estelle was fast asleep in her playpen. She wouldn’t interrupt them. But Percy still didn’t get his wish. </p>
  <p>     Nico was the one who drew back. He did so with clear reluctance, fingers still hooked with Percy’s. Then it was just their fingertips touching and then they weren’t touching at all. Nico shook his head as though to clear it. “We still have a movie and a half to get through tonight,” Nico said quietly. </p>
  <p>     Percy’s heart ached. It felt like a rejection. Maybe Nico was actually over him? Maybe Annabeth had been wrong. Percy forced himself to smile. “Okay.” He sat down on his side of the couch with his legs stretched towards Nico’s side.</p>
  <p>     Nico was curled in a ball again. Any semblance of progress seemed to have been halted by Percy’s impromptu dance idea. </p>
  <p>     Percy stared at the screen but he didn’t watch either movie. Maybe he should ask Nico now? Just get it all out there. He fretted over it for the duration of both movies and didn’t come to a conclusion by the time the credits were rolling on the last one. </p>
  <p>     Nico had to stand in front of Percy and call his name to get his attention. “Hey,” he said.</p>
  <p>     Percy blinked up at him. “Hey,” he said back. </p>
  <p>     “It’s late. Well, early. You should be getting to sleep.” Nico made <i>stand up</i> motions with his hands. </p>
  <p>     Percy just stared at him. No one else had been difficult to convince. They were all on board with sex. Jason had been the one to ask Percy out and work all the details out with Annabeth. Where did he get the courage from? Percy was so afraid of everything that he couldn’t even sleep alone. </p>
  <p>Nico touched Percy’s shoulder. </p>
  <p>     Percy jumped. </p>
  <p>     “Percy, come to bed.” Nico’s voice was still low so as to not wake Estelle or Mrs. O’Leary but his tone was firmer. </p>
  <p>     <i>“I hope meeting me doesn’t ruin your evening.”</i><br/>     <i>“How could it ruin my evening?” </i></p>
  <p>     Percy stood up unsteadily. He felt detached from the world, as though there was a veil between him and everything else. That brief moment of joy, dancing with Nico, felt very far away. His eyes were glued to Nico’s back as the teen led the way to Percy’s bedroom. Percy couldn’t let Nico slip away from him. Not again. “Nico?”</p>
  <p>     Nico paused in the middle of pulling off his shirt. He raised an eyebrow at Percy. </p>
  <p>     “You won’t leave me, will you?” Percy hadn’t yet gotten undressed for bed. He stood, unable to take his eyes off the teen. There was a part of him that felt very strongly that even blinking would be detrimental. </p>
  <p>     Nico shucked his shirt off. “I’ve slept with you every night so far, haven’t I?” In the poor lighting, his tattoos almost looked alive. “Percy, are you okay?”</p>
  <p>     Percy looked down at his hands. He kept Nico in his peripherals. His hands felt cold, shaky. His chest had that hollowed out, fluttering feeling. “I think I’m having a panic attack,” he murmured to himself. </p>
  <p>     Nico froze. “What should I do? Should I call someone?” </p>
  <p>     Percy shook his head slowly. It was like moving through molasses. “I just wanna sleep it off.” He lurched towards his bed. </p>
  <p>     Nico held out both hands to steady him. “Do you want your clothes off?”</p>
  <p>     Percy nodded. Panic attacks and dissociative episodes weren’t entirely uncommon for him. Logically he knew it would pass. That didn’t make it suck any less. </p>
  <p>     Nico helped him out of his clothes. He tucked Percy into bed and climbed in beside him. </p>
  <p>     Percy rolled onto his side and pressed his face into Nico’s rib cage. Tears rolled silently down his cheeks and onto the mattress. There was no getting used to the crippling depression and anxiety that plagued Percy seemingly randomly. He thought about Luke, about Jason, and he missed them so terribly that he wanted to die. Death made him think of Bianca and a long list of demigods that Percy failed to save...and the newest face added to the list of Percy’s immense failures and fuck ups. “I’m sorry,” Percy whispered a long while later. “I’m broken.” </p>
  <p>     Nico didn’t respond for so long that Percy nearly fell asleep. “I still love you,” Nico whispered back. </p>
  <p>     The words seemed like damnation. Percy slipped into an uncomfortable sleep with those words echoing from the many mouths of dead loved ones.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The song they sing is <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sLcrxhE_xQw">For The Dancing And The Dreaming</a> from the How To Train Your Dragon 2 movie.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day Four: A Relatively Fast Slow Burn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Percy talks to Nico about some things, but not everything.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dear readers, I am very, <i>very</i> tired. I honestly didn't think that I would finish this chapter in time to post it this Friday, due to the chaos of The Virus. You know the one. And then, I almost went to bed without posting this chapter. Because I forgot. Because I am very, <i>very</i> tired. If you're curious about news, please check my profile description, as I've updated it to reflect what the fuck is happening. </p><p>In addition, I just want to say thank you for the comments. For those of you who did in fact comment. It means so much to me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="font-teal">
  <p>     Nico wasn’t beside him when Percy woke up. </p>
  <p>     Estelle wasn’t in her playpen. </p>
  <p>     The light in Percy’s room felt wrong and it took him looking at his clock to know that it was because it was nearly noon. Percy shot out of bed and into the living room. They weren’t there. He heard a voice from the kitchen. </p>
  <p>     Estelle sat in her highchair eating sliced strawberries. She made a mess of it, juice smeared everywhere.</p>
  <p>     Nico sat at the table, a little black book in his hands. He glanced up when Percy entered. “Welcome back to the land of consciousness. I almost thought Hypnos was going to keep you.”</p>
  <p>     Percy relaxed when he realized that the two of them were fine. He stole a strawberry off Estelle’s tray. “No such luck. Said I was too much trouble for my own good.” Percy opened the freezer and picked out a half empty bag of pizza rolls. Pizza rolls: the breakfast of champions. Sponsored by Percy Jackson. </p>
  <p>     Nico snorted. “You’re a magnet for it,” he agreed. He closed the book. “What do you dream about?”</p>
  <p>     “Nothing worth mentioning,” Percy said vaguely. He peered into the microwave and willed the pizza rolls to cook faster. They stubbornly refused. “What’s with the book?”</p>
  <p>     Nico picked the small book up. “It’s just my schedule.” </p>
  <p>     “Have a lot to do when you go back?” Percy asked. </p>
  <p>     Nico nodded. “I like to keep busy. And hang out with my dad.” </p>
  <p>     A sharp stab of jealousy surprised Percy. You’d think he would be over how much of a deadbeat dad Poseidon is. “It’s cool you guys get to hang out. I’ve still got daddy issues.” The microwave beeped. Percy took his pizza rolls out and joined Nico at the table. “Poseidon has Tyson and Trident so he doesn’t really need me. I’m just his favorite to send on fetch quests.” </p>
  <p>     Nico leveled a look at Percy. “You think I don’t have daddy issues? Hades can’t get rid of me, despite Persephone’s best efforts.” He smiled but there was no humor in it. “I’ve spent many a month as a flower.” </p>
  <p>     Percy popped a pizza roll into his mouth. It burned his tongue. “That’s fucked,” Percy amended. “We should do this more often. Give your stepmom a break.”</p>
  <p>     “Babysit together?” Nico raised an eyebrow. </p>
  <p>     Well yeah, Percy wanted them to have their own baby together. And he remembered Nico’s confession that he still loved Percy. That wasn’t quite what he meant though. “Hang out, man. I like spending time with you outside of demigod shit.” </p>
  <p>     Nico pursed his lips. “Maybe,” he hedged. </p>
  <p>     “So you’re only in it for the baby? I’m wounded.” Percy said dramatically. The effect was ruined by him popping another pizza roll into his mouth. </p>
  <p>     Nico looked frustrated. “Why are you like this?”</p>
  <p>     “It’s not like this is anything new. I’ve always wanted to hang out with you. You keep freezing me out, Neeks.” Percy got up and got a cherry coke from the fridge. He popped the tab, took a drink, then set it in front of Nico. </p>
  <p>     “Why?”</p>
  <p>     “Too many feelings, probably.” Percy sat back down to finish his pizza rolls. </p>
  <p>     Nico scoffed. “I meant the coke.”</p>
  <p>     “A peace offering? Just because we’re demigods doesn’t mean we don’t want offerings.” </p>
  <p>     Nico cocked his head. “You already gave me the tiara.”</p>
  <p>     “Which you aren’t wearing,” Percy pointed out. “Maybe I’m trying to win your favor.” </p>
  <p>     “With cherry coke,” Nico deadpanned. </p>
  <p>     “Yup,” Percy popped the p. </p>
  <p>     Nico took a sip of the coke. “Happy?”</p>
  <p>     Percy knew it could restart what he was pretty sure was an argument but he said, “I don’t want you to disappear.” </p>
  <p>     There was a cracking noise from the can. They both looked down. The cherry coke was frozen solid. </p>
  <p>     Percy sighed. </p>
  <p>     Nico examined the frozen can. “If you had an altar, what would you want people to bring?” </p>
  <p>     “Cherry coke,” Percy said automatically. “Shells,” he added as an afterthought. Percy considered for a few moments longer. “And…” he struggled to think of what physical item could be used to represent what he wanted. “And their… I want them to come to me with the names of the people they love.”</p>
  <p>     Nico cocked his head again. “That’s very...Aphrodite of you.” </p>
  <p>     “Aphrodite and I are close,” Percy replied with a shrug. He should tell Nico about that. But he hadn’t told Nico about any of the other stuff yet. And why bring any of it up if Nico rejected him? <i>You’re just scared,</i> he told himself. <i>Damn right, I am.</i> “What would you want?”</p>
  <p>     “Mythomagic cards. The bones of deceased pets.” Nico looked at the cherry coke in his hands. “Lit candles. And jars of saltwater.” </p>
  <p>     It seemed that for the moment, they had avoided a fight. Percy was glad. He really didn’t know what he’d expected when asking Nico to come over - maybe they would ignore each other? - but this tension wasn’t it. Sure, there was the good kind of tension. But there was also the bad kind. </p>
  <p>     They couldn’t keep Mrs. O’Leary inside the apartment for too long. She was a big dog with a lot of energy. So they packed up some food, the diaper bag, a blanket, and went to the park again. Mrs. O’Leary was thrilled to be outside. She ran around, chasing squirrels and birds and sometimes the occasional person. </p>
  <p>     It was a beautiful day out, warm enough in the sun that it almost felt like spring. There was no sign of clouds in the sky or the cold breeze that blew in from the east and north. The good weather meant that more people were out today but they seemed to want to give Nico and Mrs. O’Leary a wide berth. Even mortals reacted strongly to creatures of the Underworld. </p>
  <p>     Nico and Percy set up a blanket in the grass. Now that Nico had convinced Estelle there was more to life than crawling, Estelle insisted on walking everywhere. She did not want to stay put. Estelle toddled after Mrs. O’Leary and when she got too far for comfort, one of the boys would jump up to go get her and bring her back. </p>
  <p>     “You’ve created a monster,” Percy said to Nico as he dumped Estelle onto the blanket. </p>
  <p>     Estelle giggled and rolled back onto her feet to run off again. </p>
  <p>     Nico graced Percy with one of his rare smiles. “She had to grow up sometime,” he pointed out. When Estelle got about seven feet away, Nico got up to go get her. He returned to the blanket and held the squirming toddler in his lap. </p>
  <p>     Percy sighed. “I’m just not ready for it,” he admitted. “It feels like she’s growing so fast and I’m missing it.” Was this how his dad felt? One minute Percy was a clump of cells in Sally’s womb and the next he was a baby, a blink he’d grown into a preteen and in the next breath he was an adult. Percy only got to see Estelle during the winter months and sometimes not even then, when he had Camp Half-Blood stuff to do. He felt like he was missing her life. </p>
  <p>     Mrs. O’Leary shot past them after a squirrel. The squirrel disappeared into a tree and Mrs. O’Leary put her paws up on the trunk. She almost knocked the tree over, but the dryad who lived there pelted the hellhound with acorns. </p>
  <p>     “Come on, Mrs. O’Leary. That squirrel is too small to even be a snack,” Percy called to her. </p>
  <p>     Mrs. O’Leary barked at the squirrel and the dryad before bounding over to Percy and Nico. Her tail wagged so hard that it made a breeze. She licked Estelle, her tongue making the toddler’s hair stick up.</p>
  <p>     “She’ll definitely need a bath tonight,” Nico noted with amusement. He let Estelle walk to Mrs. O’Leary. </p>
  <p>     The hellhound was good with the toddler, better than one would suspect based on her species and size. She took small steps to let Estelle walk with her and seemed to be listening to Estelle’s chatter. </p>
  <p>     Percy picked a flower and began disassembling it, fingers anxious and nervous. He kept one eye on Estelle and the other on Nico. Maybe he should say something now. It was a lovely day and they were having a good time. They weren’t fighting. </p>
  <p>     Nico caught him looking. He raised an eyebrow. “What?” </p>
  <p>     “Nothing,” Percy said. He cursed his own tongue. Why was this so hard? That at least had a simple answer: it was because Nico mattered. A lot. He mattered a lot to Percy. Will said that Nico would have a problem believing it was true. Percy understood; he hadn’t been the best friend ever. There was turbulent history between them. But for once Percy didn’t care. Love could conquer all. </p>
  <p>     Nico studied Percy for a few moments more. His cheeks turned pink and he looked away. He summoned a bone from the ground, stood up, and threw it for Mrs. O’Leary. </p>
  <p>     Mrs. O’Leary jumped for the stick. </p>
  <p>     Estelle toddled after her. </p>
  <p>     As the afternoon wore on, the temperature dropped and people began to go home. Mrs. O’Leary was asleep, a massive mound of black fur beside their blanket. Estelle was eating lunch. </p>
  <p>     Percy had already eaten and now he was looking at Nico again. Gods, Nico was handsome. He was lovely to look at. “Will you dance with me again?” </p>
  <p>     Nico looked surprised. “We’re in public,” he said. </p>
  <p>     Percy looked around. There was no one within view. “Sort of, I guess, in the most technical sense of the word.” </p>
  <p>     “There’s no music,” Nico pointed out. He looked cagey, like he wanted to run. </p>
  <p>     Percy cocked his head. “You can just say no, if you want.” He sent a silent prayer to Aphrodite. She was getting a lot of prayers from him lately and so far she hadn’t really been generous when it came to Nico. Then again, maybe Percy should just count himself lucky that Nico hadn’t yet run off. </p>
  <p>     Nico stood up and for a second Percy thought he was actually going to run away from Percy and his offer. His face was light pink with a blush. “Fine. I’ll dance with you.” He pointed a finger at Percy. “But this is the last time.” </p>
  <p>     Percy stood up so quickly that he nearly tripped over his feet. He mentally made a note to give Aphrodite an offering. He put his hand on Nico’s waist. </p>
  <p>     It took a few long, awkward moments for them to find a rhythm that they could both settle into. </p>
  <p>     Nico muttered, “You suck at this.” </p>
  <p>     Percy said, “Then you lead.” </p>
  <p>     Nico did and things went smoothly from there. Nico was good at dancing, just as Percy had suspected. He guided them through music that only he could hear in something between a waltz and a slow dance. He was careful to keep them from stepping on Mrs. O’Leary or from wandering too far from the picnic blanket. </p>
  <p>     Estelle watched them with tired eyes, having finished her meal. She yawned and blinked for a long moment but when her eyes were open, they followed her brother and cousin. </p>
  <p>     Percy was so full of love that he wanted to tell the whole world. Happiness was a warm glow within, a pleasant squeeze in his chest. “You’re so good,” Percy whispered. He’d meant to say <i>‘You’re so good at this’</i> but the last bit got caught in his throat and suddenly didn’t seem necessary. </p>
  <p>     Nico’s cheeks bloomed crimson with a blush. His eyes met Percy’s and then flickered away. His grip tightened and then loosened on Percy’s body. “Thank you,” he said stiffly. </p>
  <p>     Demigods had a praise kink a mile wild. That hadn’t been Percy’s intention but it wasn’t an unpleasant side effect. </p>
  <p>     Nico glanced at Estelle and slowed them to a stop. “We should get home,” he said. “It’s getting colder and Estelle needs a nap.” He hadn’t yet let go of Percy.</p>
  <p>     Percy didn’t want to step away, even though Nico was right. He lingered, reluctant to stop touching Nico when he’d spent so long already doing just that. It wasn’t until Estelle sneezed, that Percy let go of Nico. He couldn’t let his baby sister get sick. </p>
  <p>     They packed up, woke up Mrs. O’Leary, and walked home. </p>
  <p>     Nico let their shoulders brush as they walked. </p>
  <p>     “Thanks for the dance,” Percy said, smiling. </p>
  <p>     Nico peered at Percy from the corner of his eye. “You’re welcome,” he said lowly. And that was that. </p>
  <p>     That night, Estelle had a bubble bath. She loved the trick of ice dragons but seemed very disappointed that neither boy could do any tricks with the bubbles. She looked at them like they’d let her down. </p>
  <p>     “There are limits,” Nico told her with a fond smile. </p>
  <p>     They got her out of the bath and dressed nice and snugly. Outside, it had begun snowing. The snow was sort of unexpected; it had been hot that afternoon and Percy didn’t watch the weather channel. Estelle was happy to look out the window at the snow until it was time for bed. </p>
  <p>     Percy and Nico watched a Korean zombie movie that night. Percy turned to Nico. He jerked his chin towards the movie. “What would you do?”</p>
  <p>     “If there was a zombie outbreak?” Nico clarified. He shrugged. “The same thing I always do. Zombies aren’t a problem for me.”</p>
  <p>     “You think you can control all of them in the entire world?” Percy’s doubt was only the thinnest of slivers. He’d seen Nico raise and coordinate entire battalions while fighting himself. And that was years ago; Nico was even stronger now. Nico’s powers left Percy in awe. </p>
  <p>     Nico thought about it. “Undetermined. And I pray to Hades that we don’t find out.” </p>
  <p>     Percy nodded agreement. He studied Nico openly - having decided that if Nico was going to stare then Percy could too - and another question came to mind. “What if I died in the zombie apocalypse?” </p>
  <p>     Nico looked wary. </p>
  <p>     “What would you do with me?” Percy pressed. The image of a broken doll flashed before his eyes. “If I was in good condition,” he amended. </p>
  <p>     Nico shrugged again. He turned his face back to the screen. </p>
  <p>     Percy waited. </p>
  <p>     Ten minutes later, Nico said, “Keep you, probably.” </p>
  <p>     “Because you love me?” Percy asked nonchalantly. He was still staring at Nico. </p>
  <p>     Nico’s entire body tensed. He shot Percy a look then said, “yeah,” through gritted teeth. </p>
  <p>     That answer was satisfying and confirmed that Nico still had feelings for him. Seven years was a long time to have a crush on someone. Percy almost asked what Nico would do with his body before realizing he would probably find the answer distasteful. For a good portion of the movie, Percy mulled over the distasteful subject and whether or not it was Nico’s jam. The gods were pretty hardcore into beastiality and incest. Necrophilia seemed to be the next logical step on the taboo ladder. And clearly, Percy thought as he studied Nico’s handsome face, the children of the gods didn’t have a problem with incest either. Their family tree was less of a tree and more of a spider's web. </p>
  <p>     Nico slapped Percy’s shin. “Stop thinking.”</p>
  <p>     Percy jumped. But he nodded. “Gladly.” A few seconds later, Percy turned to face Nico again. “Actually, there’s something I wanted to talk to you about.” </p>
  <p>     Nico’s entire body tensed. He went from being calm to being totally stressed out. “Okay,” Nico said in a tone of voice that implied he was expecting the worst. Considering how the day had gone so far, it wasn’t an outrageous assumption. </p>
  <p>     “Okay, so.” Percy picked at a loose thread on the couch. Then he forced himself to look Nico in the eye. Or, he tried to. Nico wasn’t looking at him. “I love you and I want to date you.” </p>
  <p>     Nico didn’t react at all. He didn’t so much as twitch. </p>
  <p>     Percy couldn’t really work with that. So he kept talking. “I talked to Will about it. Because, you know, I don’t want to step on his toes or ruin your relationship by butting in. He said <i>‘I’m practically sharing with Hazel already so having one more reason for Nico to come topside is a bonus as far as I’m concerned.’</i>  Which I think means he’s okay with us dating. But obviously it depends on if you want to date me too. I don’t even know if you’re polyamorous. Annabeth seems to think you are but I haven’t asked you so I guess this is me asking you.” He snapped his mouth shut. Percy really didn’t know what it was about Nico’s silences that made him want to fill them. </p>
  <p>     Nico didn’t say anything for ten minutes. Then he turned to Percy. “Are you doing this because you can’t complete your demigod collection without me and Will?” </p>
  <p>     Percy felt like he’d been slapped. “Absolutely not.” He inched closer to Nico, knew that now he was in hitting range should the conversation go in that direction. </p>
  <p>     “Where is this coming from?” Nico put a hand up to stop Percy’s slow migration across the couch. “We don’t ever talk, we only see each other when you need me to help you save the world and sometimes not even then. You weren’t interested in me when we were younger.” </p>
  <p>     Percy pursed his lips. “About that…”</p>
  <p>     “Are you fucking kidding me?” Nico hissed. His hand came down and now he slid closer to Percy. His features were darkened with anger. “Don’t you dare say that you had any feelings for me when we were young. I agonized over you and everything you said and did and tried to find some clue that you actually liked me. I only went out with Will because he asked me after the war.” Nico stopped talking suddenly, regret crossing his face. He pointed a finger at Percy. His hand shook. “I love Will. He’s been good to me.” </p>
  <p>     Percy wanted to touch Nico. He felt like if he did, that it would tip the scales in his direction whether Nico wanted them tipped or not. Instead he said, “I’m sorry that I keep fucking up with you.” No need to specify; there was a lot of fucking up on Percy’s part when it came to Nico. He thought about a baby that looked like Nico that would now never be. </p>
  <p>     “Stop looking sad!” Nico snapped. “Why would you even think I’d say yes?” </p>
  <p>     “I can’t help having feelings, Nico!” Percy snapped back. He didn’t want to get angry. Anger wouldn’t help to prove that he was in love. He wanted Nico to just accept it. Will had been right, though. Nico was having a tough time accepting this. Percy scooted forward until their knees touched. “What do you want me to say, Nico? Do you want me to tell you that I was scared sick you were going to die in that jar before I could get to you? Do you want me to tell you that hearing Bob telling me I was a good person and knowing that he got it from <i>you</i> made me want to cry? Do you want me to admit that I’ve been trying to think of a way to lure you out of the Apollo Cabin for the three years you’ve been sneaking in? Do you want to hear that I’ve been asking about you every time I see Hazel or Will?”</p>
  <p>     Nico didn’t look convinced but he was quiet now, listening to what Percy was saying. </p>
  <p>     Maybe that was all Percy could ask for. He went on, “Do you want to know that I think you’ve grown straight out of cute and right into sexy? How about that seeing you take care of my sister is the most attractive thing I’ve ever seen anyone do, ever? And whenever I see you with Estelle, I can’t help but imagine you doing that for <i>our</i> baby?  Or that I really like that you’ll lay next to me for eight hours even though you don’t have to sleep? Do you want me to tell you that I trust you with my life, with any one of my family member’s lives? How about whenever you smile, it makes me want to smile? And just looking at you makes my heart feel like it’s going to explode because I’m so full of love?” </p>
  <p>     Nico held a hand up. “Okay, okay, stop.” He bit his lip and turned his face away. </p>
  <p>     Percy waited. It was a lot to take in, a pretty big info dump. But with Nico, he felt like it was necessary. </p>
  <p>     “Baby?” Nico asked, tilting his head. He sounded overwhelmed. </p>
  <p>     The very word made Percy excited. “I want a baby. Well, I did just want one baby. Mine and Annabeth’s, when she’s ready for it. But now I want one with you too.” He laughed nervously. “I’ve been told I have baby fever. I just really want to raise a family.” </p>
  <p>     Nico’s eyes glazed over for a moment. “The Romans. That’s why you were so interested in their Camp.”</p>
  <p>     Percy smiled. “Yeah. I’m not fond of all the military aspects but that town they’ve got. I want that.” His smile faded. “I’m <i>tired</i>, Nico. Life has been hard and no matter what I do, someone always gets hurt. All I want is to be with the people I love and have a family.” </p>
  <p>     Nico put his face in his hands. “Oh my gods, help me.” He peeked at Percy from between his fingers. “I can’t give you more than I give Will and Hazel. And I don’t want to date Annabeth.”</p>
  <p>     Percy shrugged. That wasn’t a problem. “Annabeth doesn’t want to date you. I don’t want to date Will, either.”</p>
  <p>     Nico nodded. He lowered his hands and waited for the rest of Percy’s answer. </p>
  <p>     Percy was still thinking about that. He didn’t want to go weeks without hearing from Nico. Sure, during the summer he could probably keep himself occupied but Percy had never liked it when Nico disappeared. “If you can’t come up top, then maybe I can go to you. I’m a son of Poseidon so the Underworld won’t hurt me as fast as it would Will. And I wasn’t taken from Death’s hands so he won’t be able to keep me there.” </p>
  <p>     “You’re fucking insane,” Nico stated. “Dad doesn’t like you. You’d have to sneak in and out.” </p>
  <p>     Percy pointed to Mrs. O’Leary. </p>
  <p>     The Hellhound was laying down but lifted her head when Percy pointed at her. </p>
  <p>     Nico rubbed his face with his hands again. He looked at Percy like he wanted to find a reason to say no but couldn’t find one. “You make everything so complicated.” </p>
  <p>     “I’m sorry. I can’t help it.” Even as Percy said it, he thought about Annabeth. She wouldn’t be happy that Percy hadn’t yet told Nico everything. Percy hadn’t known when he started dating Jason and Annabeth but he knew now. Annabeth would tell him that it was incredibly deceptive of Percy not to bring it up. </p>
  <p>     Nico sighed. “I need time to think about this.” </p>
  <p>     “Okay.” Percy put a new movie on. He tried not to be impatient for Nico’s answer, he tried to keep his mouth shut to give Nico time to think. But he wasn’t focused on the movie at all. What if Nico said no? Maybe Annabeth was right; maybe it was a curse. No. No. Nico hasn’t said no yet. </p>
  <p>     Nico curled up on his side of the couch, facing the television but not watching it. He didn’t look at Percy at all, which was unusual and nerve wracking for Percy. </p>
  <p>     When it came to going to bed, Percy was worried that Nico would decline. But he got up with Percy and followed him into the bedroom without a fuss. </p>
  <p>     Mrs. O’Leary squeezed into Percy’s room. She took up most of the floor space. </p>
  <p>     As they got ready for bed, Nico looked at Estelle asleep in her playpen. He looked at her contemplatively. </p>
  <p>     Percy curled up against Nico’s side. He pressed his face into Nico’s ribs. </p>
  <p>     Nico flipped through his little black book, undisturbed by the poor lighting. Percy got the impression that Nico wasn’t actually reading the book. He didn’t pet Percy tonight, but he also didn’t protest Percy’s closeness. </p>
  <p>     Percy slipped into a troubled, light sleep.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Day Five: Percy Is Ruthless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gods, I <i>barely</i> got this finished in time to post it today.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="font-teal">
  <p>     Percy woke up to Nico tracing patterns on his hip. He longed for Nico to move his hand down, just a little, just enough to wrap it around Percy’s hard dick. Instead, Percy settled for humming low in his throat. </p>
  <p>     Nico’s hand stopped immediately. “You awake?”</p>
  <p>     “Mhm,” Percy agreed. </p>
  <p>     “You finally beat Estelle,” Nico said softly. </p>
  <p>     Percy lifted his head enough to see that it was still dark out and Estelle was still sleeping soundly. He dropped his head back down and pressed his face into Nico’s ribs. </p>
  <p>     “Sure you’re awake?” Nico teased, fondness in his voice. He’d continued to trace patterns on Percy’s skin. </p>
  <p>     “Mhm,” Percy mumbled. He breathed in Nico’s scent and wished that he could wake up to this at least two days out of the week, for the rest of his life. It was tempting to ask Nico if he’d come to any solid conclusions but Percy didn’t want to pressure Nico too much. </p>
  <p>     It turned out that Percy didn’t beat Estelle by much more than twenty minutes. Once she started fussing, the boys got out of bed and started their day. After breakfast and getting ready for the day, they decided to head to the beach for a change of scenery. </p>
  <p>     “I thought you were worried about getting arrested,” Nico said as they got on the bus for Montauk. </p>
  <p>     Percy shrugged. “I am. But I can’t stay cooped up all the time.” He held Estelle in his lap, bouncing her on one leg. </p>
  <p>     Estelle was excited to be going places. She chewed on her fist and looked wide-eyed at everyone around them. </p>
  <p>     “By the way, have you seen my dog?” Percy asked. </p>
  <p>     “Oh, she went back to Camp sometime around midnight. I think the apartment is too small for her,” Nico said. </p>
  <p>     Percy was relieved and saddened at the same time. </p>
  <p>     There weren’t many people on the beach considering that it had just snowed the night before and the water here was too cold to swim in even during the summer. Percy was acutely aware that the beach house he and his mom rented was nearby but he didn’t have the key and they would only be staying as long as it was warm.</p>
  <p>     Likewise, the three of them weren’t dressed for the typical day at the beach. They were bundled up in jackets and scarves and beanies. They set up a blanket and sat out of reach of the surf. </p>
  <p>     For a while, all was well and they built sandcastles. Well, Percy built sandcastles. Nico had taken one look at the damp sand and shook his head. “One of us has to stay clean,” he said. </p>
  <p>     So Percy built sandcastles and he hunted for seashells. He ignored the constant buzz of voices in the water, sea animals talking loudly amongst themselves.</p>
  <p>     Estelle wailed, crying out in pain. There was a crab still attached to her finger. </p>
  <p>     Percy only had to look at the crustacean for it to drop off. “Well, guess we’re having crab for dinner.”</p>
  <p>     <i>“Oh no, Lord, I’m so sorry-“</i> the crab said. </p>
  <p>     “Percy, it’s like the size of a quarter,” Nico said.</p>
  <p>     “I meant what I said,” Percy said to both of them. He put the crab in a bucket. </p>
  <p>     The crab pleaded to be let out. </p>
  <p>     Nico stared quizzically at Percy. “Can’t you hear the thoughts of sea animals?”</p>
  <p>     “Yes and I’m ignoring it,” Percy agreed. He scooped Estelle up and kissed her belly until she laughed. Then he deposited her back into the sand. </p>
  <p>     The crabs who lived on this beach now gave them a wide berth. </p>
  <p>     “Ruthless,” Nico said with an amused smile. </p>
  <p>     Estelle picked fragments of seashell out of the sand and showed them to Nico. Soon, she had given Nico a pile of broken seashells. </p>
  <p>     Nico and Percy talked about safe subjects, things that didn’t matter, other people. It was pretty obvious that both of them were avoiding the subject of dating. </p>
  <p>     Nico didn’t seem to mind talking about himself but he didn’t volunteer information. He didn’t ask Percy questions about himself and Percy didn’t volunteer information. Today was a good day, a day without dreams or flashbacks, and Percy didn’t want that to change. </p>
  <p>     When they got back to the apartment that evening and Percy cooked his tiny crab, he turned to Nico. “Can I see your tattoos? You’ve been here for almost a whole week and I somehow haven’t seen any of them clearly.” </p>
  <p>     Nico looked surprised. Then he nodded. “Sure.” He went into the living room and Percy could hear the rustle of fabric on skin and the <i>whump</i> of clothes hitting the floor. </p>
  <p>     Percy put Estelle’s dinner on her tray and headed into the living room without touching his food. He was eager to see what ink Nico had, to be able to look openly. </p>
  <p>     Nico stood in the living room, bare from the waist up, jeans slung low on his hips. His hips were boney, protruding, made concave hollows leading down past the waistline of his jeans. </p>
  <p>     The tattoos covered Nico’s chest and back, even dipped down to his ass. There were images from the Underworld; pomegranate trees, skeletons, hellhounds, precious gems shaped like flowers. A river flowed across his skin, a small long boat on the water. The tattoos wove around scars fluidly, sometimes turning abstract but never marred by the healed flesh. Except for one. </p>
  <p>     The design over Nico’s heart was ruined beyond repair by scar tissue. If Percy was connecting the dots right then it was a familiar design. He would recognize the symbol of Poseidon anywhere. He’d seen it often enough. Percy raised his gaze to look Nico in the eye. </p>
  <p>     Nico’s expression was impassive but the look in his eyes was scared. </p>
  <p>     Percy broke eye contact to look at the scar marring the tattoo. Percy had seen enough burns to recognize the damage but the way it lay on Nico’s skin was strange. It reminded Percy of something but he couldn’t think what. </p>
  <p>     He tried to picture how it got there. A fireball being chucked at Nico? Eh. Maybe. There weren’t any small scars from flying embers though. It wasn’t a slash so a flaming weapon was out of the running. It almost looked like the fire that burned Nico had come from the inside. Percy suddenly knew what it reminded him of.  </p>
  <p>     Older kids at one of the boarding schools he’d gone to used to burn their assignments after every semester. They’d hold up a piece of paper and put their lighter in the center underneath the paper. The fire would eat through the middle and spread to the edges. </p>
  <p>     The reality of what had happened to Nico hit Percy hard. Anyone could have done it. There were plenty of gods associated with fire. Even Hades had some control over it. Hades didn’t like Percy or Poseidon. Was that why he did it? Mutilating his kid didn’t seem like Hades MO, though. That was more of Zeus’ thing. </p>
  <p>     If it was a god who hurt Nico, there would have been whispers of a war. Hades wouldn’t let another god hurt his only living child. </p>
  <p>     Which left a demigod. That narrowed the list immensely. Leo came to mind first but Leo kept his fire powers under tight control. Thalia could control lightning but not to the point that it manifested inside of someone. Percy played around with word association: fire, lightning, heat, sunlight. </p>
  <p>     Oh. <i>Oh.</i> </p>
  <p>     Percy stayed perfectly still because he was afraid that if he moved, someone would get hurt. </p>
  <p>     Rain began beating against the roof like stone dropping. The wind outside howled enough that the windows shook. </p>
  <p>     Percy wasn’t anything like Luke. He didn’t kill demigods. No matter how much he wanted to. Percy swallowed. “Why…” So many ways to end that question. Why did you get the tattoo in the first place? Why would Will do that to you? Why would you stay with someone who hurt you so badly? </p>
  <p>     Nico shifted, looked away, up at the ceiling. “I tried to hide it after I got it done. Which obviously doesn’t work when the person you’re trying to hide it from regularly sees you naked.” </p>
  <p>     Percy nodded in understanding. He waited for Nico to continue. </p>
  <p>     “You were kind of a sore spot between us in the beginning of our relationship.” Nico winced, as though remembering the way he’d come out to Percy and then immediately ran to Will. “So after two years, your boyfriend shows up with someone else’s symbol on his chest and… Will didn’t take it well. We fought.” His face darkened. “I went to the Underworld and a few days later, I got an IM from Will and we’ve been good since then.” </p>
  <p>     Percy tried to imagine how he would have felt, at that age, if Annabeth had gotten a Hermes tattoo on her chest. The difference was that Luke was thoroughly dead and decidedly <i>not</i> competition. And now he was old enough and mature enough to not care about whose symbols Annabeth might get tattooed. He remembered snarling at a dying boy, <i>“Don’t touch her.”</i></p>
  <p>     Percy rubbed his temples. This was what Will had meant when Percy talked to him. He didn’t know what to say. Anger was a cold thing within him, stinging and vicious like the ocean. Percy had a temper, he knew he did, but he couldn’t imagine losing it so much so that he hurt someone he loved.</p>
  <p>     Nico smacked his arm. “Stop it.”</p>
  <p>     “I didn’t say anything,” Percy protested. </p>
  <p>     “I can see it on your face,” Nico insisted. He probably could. “Quit looking guilty! This has nothing to do with you,” Nico snapped. </p>
  <p>     Percy rose to his feet. “Your tattoos are lovely,” Percy said and then he went back into the kitchen to eat that quarter-sized crab. He looked at it contemplatively then popped the whole thing into his mouth and chewed it. It was very crunchy and it hurt his jaw but if he didn’t eat it, he’d feel bad for killing it. </p>
  <p>     Nico returned while Percy was still grinding the crab shell between his teeth. “Did you eat that whole thing?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. </p>
  <p>     “I’m trying,” Percy said around his mouthful. He was drooling and it wasn’t just because of the meat in his mouth. </p>
  <p>     Nico’s jeans were still slung so low on his hips that they were less than an inch away from being completely indecent. It was nearly, <i>nearly</i> a dick out situation. Nico leaned against the wall looking like a snack and watching Percy struggle with the crab. </p>
  <p>     Percy was staring. It was probably incredibly rude. He should look away. He definitely should not be thinking about fucking Nico against that wall. </p>
  <p>     “This is pathetic, you know that, right?” Nico said eventually. </p>
  <p>     Percy finally managed to chew the crab enough to swallow without choking. When he finally got it down, he shuddered. Then he cracked his jaw. “Whose pathetic?” He got up and got a coke from the fridge to wash down the taste. “I said I was gonna eat it and I did.” </p>
  <p>     Nico rolled his eyes. He bypassed Percy and pulled out a bag of pizza rolls from the freezer. “How’d it taste?” </p>
  <p>     “Awful,” Percy admitted. </p>
  <p>     Nico set out pizza rolls on a tray and popped it into the oven. “Should have used some butter and lemon juice. Maybe a little salt.”</p>
  <p>     Percy stared at Nico’s ass, which was also partially hanging out of his jeans. He thought about fucking Nico against the counter. </p>
  <p>     Estelle yelled to get down. </p>
  <p>     “I got her. Make sure these don’t burn,” Nico said. He washed Estelle’s face and then picked her up.</p>
  <p>     “Are they for you? Maybe I like my pizza rolls burnt.” Percy watched him, full of a peculiar mix of love and horniness. It was so hot to see Nico doing parenting things. Gods-damned. Percy hid his smile with his coke. </p>
  <p>     Nico gave Percy a dry look over his shoulder. “No you don’t.” Then he was gone, going to give Estelle her nightly bath. They trailed sand after them and Percy wondered if they brought the whole beach back with them. </p>
  <p>     Percy didn’t let his pizza rolls burn. He didn’t save any for Nico and wondered if he should ask about the not eating thing. Nico was skinny but he didn’t look unhealthy. Well, no more than he had since he started spending most of his time in the Underworld. </p>
  <p>     After Estelle’s bath, Percy took over. He dressed her and brushed her soft hair so that it lay nicely. He kissed her forehead and sang her to sleep again. Percy wished that he had his own baby. He wished that he was in Estelle’s life more. He couldn’t wait to see her grow up. </p>
  <p>     A new night, a new series to binge-watch. They made it through the movie alright but by the end they were both restless. Nico kept playing with his jewelry. </p>
  <p>     Percy found himself mentally categorizing the DVDs from lightest to darkest. As soon as the movie was over, Percy got to his feet. He walked around the couch a few times. If he had to look at these walls for a minute longer, Percy was going to go crazy. He wandered into his parents room, because he hardly ever went in there. </p>
  <p>     Nico followed him. He gravitated towards the only entertaining thing in the apartment: a moving body. “Is it always like this when you go home?”</p>
  <p>     “You mean boring?” Percy asked. This was the first year that Percy didn’t have to go to school during the cool months. In the beginning of September, Percy had been traveling. By December, he’d had to come back to something safe and familiar. It was January now and Percy had never been home for this long of a stretch. He didn’t know what to do with himself. “This is the longest I’ve been confined since I was Estelle’s age.” </p>
  <p>     Nico pursed his lips. He grabbed Percy’s wrist and said, “I think you need some air.” Nico pulled Percy through the apartment. Their destination was the crowded balcony. The balcony wasn’t very big but it was taken up by a swing, the stroller, and assorted pool toys. Nico navigated them through the mess and onto the swing. </p>
  <p>     Percy loved swings. As far as he was concerned, all chairs should be swings. He liked being able to move. They sat down together, shoulders brushing. It was cold out and touching Nico didn’t warm Percy up in the slightest. The teen ran ten degrees cooler than anyone else Percy had ever met. Percy shivered. </p>
  <p>     Nico shrugged out of his aviator jacket and draped it over Percy’s shoulders. He rolled his eyes as he did it but his cheeks were flushed a rosy pink. </p>
  <p>     Nico’s jacket wasn’t warm but Percy was grateful for it all the same. “Aren’t you cold?”</p>
  <p>     Nico shook his head. “The Underworld is colder so coming topside...the cold here doesn’t really register.” </p>
  <p>     Percy looked out over the river that ran behind their apartment complex. They’d been lucky enough to get one with a semi-nice view though the river spirit frequently liked to complain to Percy about how polluted the water was. “Is it hot for you here?” </p>
  <p>     “Right now it’s about room temperature.”</p>
  <p>     Percy checked the thermometer on the wall. It read thirty-nine degrees Fahrenheit. “This is room temperature? Are you sure you aren’t secretly a polar bear?” </p>
  <p>     The shadows were already fairly dark since they hadn’t turned on the outside light but they darkened around Nico. It wasn’t the normal darkening when Nico was going to shadow-travel. There was a shape to this. </p>
  <p>     Percy realized with a jolt that the shadows were in the shape of a giant bear. </p>
  <p>     The bear snapped its teeth at Percy. Then it waved a massive paw. </p>
  <p>     Percy reached out and put his palm against the bear’s palm. The shadow stiffened beneath his hand until it felt like Percy was touching something physically there. And it didn’t feel like Nico’s hand. </p>
  <p>     Starting with the paw, the shadows faded and revealed Nico’s raised hand. In seconds, the teen was fully revealed. There was a glimmer of amusement in his eyes. </p>
  <p>     Percy stared open-mouthed. He took Nico by the shoulders. “That’s so cool!” </p>
  <p>     Nico’s smile was shy and pleased. He tipped his chin up. </p>
  <p>     The action brought their faces close together and it seemed to cross their minds at the same instant that they were close enough to kiss. </p>
  <p>     Percy wanted very badly to kiss Nico. He took comfort in physical intimacy and used it to re-establish bonds. “Hey Neeks,” Percy whispered hoarsely. </p>
  <p>     Nico hummed. </p>
  <p>     “Can I kiss you?” </p>
  <p>     Nico looked into Percy’s eyes for a long moment. He seemed satisfied with whatever he saw there. “Okay.” </p>
  <p>     Percy’s heart felt like it was going to explode with relief. He hadn’t realized until that very second that he would be crushed if Nico said no. He closed the gap between them then let his eyes slide closed. </p>
  <p>     Nico’s lips were cold and soft. He kissed Percy with reservation and was the first to pull away. </p>
  <p>     Percy chased Nico’s lips and kissed him again, applied just the slightest bit more pressure. </p>
  <p>     He could tell the moment Nico mentally went <i>fuck it</i> because he began kissing Percy back. His hand came up to the back of Percy’s head and threaded through the short hairs there. Nico ran his tongue over Percy’s lip. </p>
  <p>     Percy parted his lips and tasted the cool sweetness of Nico’s mouth. His tongue met Nico’s and he was suddenly reminded of the jewelry in Nico’s tongue. He wanted to suck on that piece of jewelry and coaxed Nico’s tongue into his mouth. Most demigods only had their ears pierced and while Percy’s mouth had made the acquaintance with those piercings, it wasn’t quite the same as Nico’s tongue ring. </p>
  <p>     Nico moaned. The sound traveled to Percy’s mouth. He pulled his tongue back into his mouth slowly, let the bottom ball of his tongue ring slide across Percy’s bottom lip. </p>
  <p>     Percy’s hand found Nico’s thigh and splayed there. He didn’t try to go higher or to tease; he just wanted more points of contact between them. </p>
  <p>     Nico drew back from Percy. His cheeks were dusky with a blush. “Go take a hot shower and once you’re warmed up, we’ll go to bed.” </p>
  <p>     Percy wanted to keep kissing Nico. But now that Nico mentioned heat, he felt the cold more strongly. A hot shower would be nice. He was tempted to invite Nico to come with him but he thought that this might be Nico asking to slow down. </p>
  <p>     Nico took Percy’s hand and stood up. He navigated them back into the significantly warmer apartment. Nico nudged Percy in the direction of the bathroom. </p>
  <p>     Percy felt like Nico was trying to tell him something. Maybe he smelled horrible. Maybe his face really needed to be washed. Either way, Percy went into the bathroom, stripped down naked, and got into the shower. After being outside in the cold, the heat felt fabulous. Percy spent a few long minutes just soaking it up. And that was the problem with being in the water: he felt awesome! Pumped up, ready to go do something. He almost <i>wanted</i> a monster to come crashing through the door. </p>
  <p>     Percy only had to <i>think</i> of manipulating the water for a figure to begin forming. Nico probably wasn’t going to have sex with Percy that night. Which was fine. He didn’t want to push Nico into something the teen didn’t want or wasn’t comfortable with. That didn’t mean Percy couldn’t have some fun on his own. </p>
  <p>     The water took on the shape of Luke. It made sense: water held memory and Luke was the last figure that Percy had used. </p>
  <p>     Percy took a moment to admire Luke’s body and then willed the water to change forms. He was surprised when the height didn’t drop. Percy was the same height Luke had been at nineteen and Nico had sprung up like a weed and was able to look Percy in the eye without tilting his face up. Percy had an inkling that by the time Nico stopped growing, he’d be taller than Percy. It made sense: Hades had legs for days. </p>
  <p>     The white scar on Luke’s face shifted and migrated to both of the figure’s arms. It’s shoulders narrowed and the hips curved a little more. Subtle bones suddenly became obvious. The face became more angular, the eyes deep set. Hair grew until it was just past the figure’s shoulders. Tattoos showed up, designs spreading across the figure’s skin.</p>
  <p>     Percy was still incredibly turned on. He really wanted Nico. But...he wanted the real Nico. There was a reason that Percy used Luke’s image for this; he and Luke had never been anything more than friends and enemies. And Luke was dead so their relationship would never advance. But Nico was alive. They had kissed that night. There was a chance to be lovers. Percy let the figure dissolve.</p>
  <p>     Percy got out of the shower. </p>
  <p>     Nico was waiting for him in bed and that was something that Percy could get used to. He looked only a little apprehensive as Percy entered the room. “Hi,” he said. </p>
  <p>     “Hey,” Percy said back. He was dry - a benefit of being the sea god’s son - and pulled on a pair of boxers to keep some measure of modesty. More for Nico’s sake than his own. Tonight, he felt a little braver, a little more bold. He crawled <i>over</i> Nico instead of going to the bottom of his bed. </p>
  <p>     Nico caught Percy before he could make it all the way over to his side. “Hey,” he said softly, gaze intense. </p>
  <p>     Percy froze over Nico. He’d just managed to get his boner under control but that was incredibly short lived. “Hm?” </p>
  <p>     “Why me?” </p>
  <p>     “I love you,” Percy answered. He knew that wouldn’t be enough for Nico, though, so he added, “I love all demigods. Even the annoying ones. I can’t help it. But I love you...more. Deeper. Harder. Fiercer.” He licked his lips. “I can see you as more than just a temporary partner to roll around with and let off some steam. I can see you in my life, an important part of my life.” </p>
  <p>     Nico’s eyes narrowed as he considered this. “What do you mean about loving all demigods? You can’t help it?” </p>
  <p>     Percy sighed. His shoulders sagged. Annabeth had told him to confess to Nico. Now it looked like he was going to. “I have Aphrodite’s blessing.” </p>
  <p>     Nico cocked his head. He looked Percy up and down. “You’re hot but you aren’t...glowing or anything.”</p>
  <p>     Percy couldn’t help but smile a little. “No, not the one she gives her kids. The other one. Annabeth says it’s Aphrodite’s curse.” His smile faded. “I fall in love with all of the demigods. It’s...varying degrees of love, different kinds of love. Aphrodite said that she would make my love life interesting and, well, this is the result.” Percy bit his lip and prayed that Nico would understand. </p>
  <p>     “Why would she do that?” </p>
  <p>     “She likes me.”</p>
  <p>     Nico blinked. “Oh.” His tongue ring clacked against his teeth. “So...it’s not real love you feel, if it was made by a Goddess?” </p>
  <p>     Percy, to his annoyance, felt his eyes prickling with tears. “It <i>is</i> real, Neeks. I <i>feel</i> it. It doesn’t fade or go away no matter what the distance or what their feelings are. But just because I feel it, doesn’t mean that anyone else does.” His heart had been broken, to various degrees, by many demigods who hadn’t wanted to share his bed or his body or his time. You learned to deal with it. “Annabeth says it's a curse, but I think it's a blessing.” </p>
  <p>     Nico studied Percy. His thumbs rubbed circles against Percy’s biceps. He did not let Percy go to his own side of the bed, kept him suspended above. “Can I kiss you again?” </p>
  <p>     That wasn’t what Percy had expected. He nodded. </p>
  <p>     Nico slid one hand to the back of Percy’s head and pulled him down for a kiss. It was just this side of sweet, a warm and tender meeting of lips. Nico kissed Percy again and again, until they were both a little breathless. Finally, Nico let Percy pull back again. His eyes looked black. “Gods,” he whispered. “I could kiss you forever, Percy.” </p>
  <p>     Percy’s heart raced. He felt light with elation and heavy with doubt at the same time. “You could,” he said. “If you want to.” </p>
  <p>     This time Nico wrapped both of his arms around Percy’s neck and pulled him down so that they were chest-to-chest. “Okay,” he said, and kissed Percy again like he needed this more than he needed oxygen. “I’ll be your boyfriend.”</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I sort of...lost my way when it comes to this fic, about half way through writing it. A lot of the scenes were written earlier and I just didn't want to cut them so maybe it seems odd? I don't know. At this point, all I've got to say is thank you for sticking with me this far. I will be finishing this fic, as scheduled, come hell or high water or plague. There will be a conclusion and I hope that it's one you all like.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Everything Goes To Shit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Frank and Hazel come over.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ah boy, it's been a while since I've written this. Sorry about that. I got caught up in lukercy and suddenly didn't want to write conflict anymore.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="font-teal">
  <p>“I invited Hazel over,” Nico said the moment Percy was awake. </p>
  <p>     “Oh good,” Percy mumbled. He nuzzled back into Nico’s ribs. It wasn’t that Percy <i>couldn’t</i> keep shitty sleep hours, it was that he really didn’t have to. This wasn’t life or death, they weren’t on a Quest. Percy should be able to sleep all he wanted. He closed his eyes and settled back in to sleep for a while longer. Estelle wasn’t crying yet so he had the time… Percy sat up. “Where’s Estelle?”</p>
  <p>     “In the living room,” Nico answered. “I just told you that I invited Hazel over.” </p>
  <p>     “She’s here now?” Percy scrambled over Nico to go to the living room. </p>
  <p>     There was Estelle, being bounced on Hazel’s leg. And beside the girls was a little orange and black tiger cub. </p>
  <p>     “Hazel! Frank!” Percy still wasn’t completely awake when he swayed over to them. He flopped down on the couch and pulled Hazel into a hug. “I missed you.” He kissed the corner of Hazel’s mouth. He wondered if his mouth still tasted like Nico’s mouth.</p>
  <p>     “We missed you too, Percy. You don’t come to Camp Jupiter often enough.” Hazel turned her face to kiss him back. </p>
  <p>     The tiger cub crawled onto Percy’s lap and rubbed its head beneath his chin. </p>
  <p>     Percy kissed the top of Frank’s furry head. “You know if you turn back, I can give you a real kiss.” His lap was suddenly full of human boy. Percy kissed Frank’s shoulder because it was the only part of him he could easily reach. “When did you get here? Why are you here?”</p>
  <p>     “A few hours ago,” Frank replied with a yawn. </p>
  <p>     “Frank flew the whole way,” Hazel added proudly. She patted her boyfriend’s thigh. “Nico was supposed to visit us today but he didn’t want to leave you, so he invited us over.”</p>
  <p>     Percy peered around Frank and saw Nico standing partially hidden in the hallway. “Are you gonna hide or come say hello?” </p>
  <p>     Nico snorted. “I already said hello, Percy. I don’t sleep, remember?” But he made his way over to the couch. He sat on Hazel’s other side. </p>
  <p>     “Estelle is so sweet, Percy,” Hazel commented. </p>
  <p>     If Percy wasn’t already partially in love with her, he would have fallen in that moment. He could feel the way he sat up straighter and puffed his chest out. “She’s the best baby ever.” At least the best one so far. Percy loved his sister but he was sure that his kids would be cuter and sweeter. “Are you guys hungry? I could make breakfast.” </p>
  <p>     “I already ate. Frank stopped at a drive through,” Hazel said. </p>
  <p>     Frank raised his hand. “I’m starving. Feed me, Percy.” </p>
  <p>     Nico just shook his head. Percy hadn’t seen him eat so much as a single bite but it didn’t seem to be negatively affecting him. </p>
  <p>     Percy got up and padded into the kitchen. He still remembered what Frank’s favorite breakfast was; a poached egg and bacon on toast with a glass of orange juice. It would be nice to do some actual cooking, too. </p>
  <p>     Frank followed Percy into the kitchen. “Happy to see me?” He asked with a teasing smile. </p>
  <p>     Percy knew exactly what he was talking about. “Shut up,” he said good naturedly. He was in the fridge, checking to see that there was thawed bacon. “I haven’t gotten off all week.” </p>
  <p>     Suddenly Percy was being lifted off the ground. Frank set Percy on the counter and stood between his thighs. In the three years since they’d met, Frank had grown more confident in himself and since they’d started their affair, he was more confident in his place at Percy’s bedside. Or, counterside in this case. “Let me help you with that,” Frank murmured against Percy’s lips. </p>
  <p>     Percy hooked his ankles around Frank’s waist. He pressed forward to kiss Frank and tasted dragon smoke on his tongue. It overpowered Nico’s flavor but that was okay. Nico was his boyfriend now, Percy could kiss him whenever they wanted. The semi he’d had filled out completely, cock aching to be touched, between the thought of Nico and the presence of Frank. </p>
  <p>     Frank’s large hand cupped Percy through his boxers. His hand was warm and fingers skilled even with the boundary between them. He deftly freed Percy from his boxers, wrapped his hand around Percy’s cock. </p>
  <p>     Percy’s breath caught in his throat. His eyes rolled back in his skull. He thrust up into Frank’s hand. “This is going to be over embarrassingly fast,” he warned Frank. </p>
  <p>     Frank stroked him, a few quick movements. He knew how Percy liked it. He caught Percy’s moan with his mouth, muffling the sound before it became loud. </p>
  <p>     Percy came all over Frank’s hand. He felt good, loose-limbed, now that he’d finally released all that pent up tension. Percy kissed Frank. </p>
  <p>     Frank washed his hand in the sink. His face was pink, his dick was hard against the front of his jeans. </p>
  <p>     “Want me to do you?”</p>
  <p>     “Food first, please,” Frank begged. He kissed Percy again. </p>
  <p>     “Okay,” Percy agreed. He tucked himself back into his boxers and slid off the counter. Frank’s erection and the rough fabric of his jeans pressed hot against Percy’s stomach. “You have to move so I can cook, Frank,” Percy said, amused.</p>
  <p>     Frank kissed him one more time before sitting at the table. “How’s it going with Nico?”</p>
  <p>     “He’s my boyfriend,” Percy said as he began Frank’s breakfast and felt a swell of warmth in his chest. </p>
  <p>     Frank’s eyebrows raised. “Really?” </p>
  <p>     Percy nodded. “He agreed last night.”</p>
  <p>     “And does he know everything?” Frank asked cautiously. He, like all of the demigods close to Percy, knew that Percy wasn’t in the mood for questions lately. </p>
  <p>     But this, this was a subject Percy didn’t mind talking about. “All the important stuff,” he evaded. He faced the stovetop while he cooked. “I guess we’ll see how he really feels about it, though.” Percy wasn’t going to hide what they’d done or would be doing. </p>
  <p>     When breakfast was ready, Percy set it in front of Frank and sat down opposite him. He listened to Hazel and Nico’s voices from the living room. Since he couldn’t make out a word they were saying, Percy assumed that they were talking about him. </p>
  <p>     As soon as Frank was done eating, Frank made a beeline for Percy’s bedroom. He’d been here before and didn’t need directions. </p>
  <p>     Percy followed. “Hazel, Frank and I are going to take a nap.” </p>
  <p>     Nico stood up like he was going to go too and then sat back down. He looked between Percy and Hazel. </p>
  <p>     “Don’t keep him up, Percy. We’re going back before dark.” Hazel put her hand on Nico’s knee to draw his attention back to her.</p>
  <p>     “He won’t be up long,” Percy promised. Percy went into his room and closed the door behind him. Hopefully that would be enough to deter curious demigods. </p>
  <p>     Frank was already asleep in what Percy thought of as Nico’s side of the bed. He lay on his back with his mouth open. </p>
  <p>     Percy knew that Frank had to get some rest before starting the return journey to California. But a few more minutes of consciousness wouldn’t make a big difference. He settled between Frank’s legs and deftly freed him from the confines of his jeans. </p>
  <p>     Frank’s eyelids fluttered. </p>
  <p>     Percy lowered his head and licked a stripe up the underside of Frank’s cock. He sucked the head into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. </p>
  <p>     Frank’s hips jerked up. He let out a small moan. </p>
  <p>     Percy had promised Hazel that he wouldn’t keep Frank up long, so he hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head. He didn’t have a gag reflex. Frank’s cock slid to the back of his throat and Percy took it like a dream. </p>
  <p>     It took less than two minutes for Frank to cum, coating the inside of Percy’s mouth with it. He came without a sound, lips parted and head thrown back. Then he melted against the mattress and slipped into a deeper sleep. </p>
  <p>     Percy tucked Frank back into his pants, feeling satisfied. He napped beside Frank but only for a little while, less than an hour. The first thing he did when he got up was brush his teeth. He wasn’t hiding what he’d done from anyone, but it was rude to kiss someone while tasting like another person unless they <i>wanted</i> that. Percy didn’t think Nico wanted to know what Frank’s cum tasted like. </p>
  <p>     Hazel and Nico were still in the living room with Estelle between them. Nico was making shadow animals, showing off for both Estelle and his sister. </p>
  <p>     Hazel saw him first. “Feel better?” She asked, a knowing gleam in her warm eyes. </p>
  <p>     Percy nodded and sat on the floor between their feet. He was in the danger zone for being kicked in the face by Estelle, but he wanted to be close to both Underworld teens.  </p>
  <p>     Nico was making a shadow Fury fly around Estelle’s head but he narrowed his eyes at Percy. </p>
  <p>     Percy put his chin on Nico’s knee. </p>
  <p>     Nico ran his hand through Percy’s hair. “Did you have sex?” He glanced at Hazel. </p>
  <p>     “Just oral,” Percy answered. He watched Nico’s face through his lashes. </p>
  <p>     There was some comparatmentaling in Nico’s expression but he seemed to accept it alright. </p>
  <p>     “I brushed my teeth after,” Percy confided. </p>
  <p>     Nico laughed and leaned down to kiss Percy. </p>
  <p>     Beside them, Hazel said, “aww. You two are sweet.” </p>
  <p>     Estelle cooed agreement. But she became restless pretty quickly. They had set up a routine of going to the park every morning and she was used to it. She walked to the patio door and banged on it, wanting her stoller. </p>
  <p>     “She wants to go to the park,” Percy explained. </p>
  <p>     “It’s a nice day. We could do that while Frank sleeps,” Hazel said. She got up and went to get the stroller. </p>
  <p>     Percy refilled Estelle’s sippy cup with fresh water and left a note for Frank in case he woke up while they were gone.</p>
  <p>     Nico got out a box of what were called biscuits but looked and smelled like cookies. </p>
  <p>     In a matter of minutes, they were on their way to the park. It was a nice day for it...then again, the whole week had been perfect weather. Percy hoped that meant his parents were having a good time on their cruise. They would be back tomorrow…</p>
  <p>     At the park, they found an open spot to spread out their blanket. Estelle was eager to get down and crawl around in the grass. Things went great for about two hours, the three of them just chatting about other people. Hazel caught them up on the goings-on of Camp Jupiter. “I’m glad that you two have been getting along,” Hazel said. </p>
  <p>     Percy knew that Nico was a fiercely private person but he wanted to reach over and kiss Nico’s knuckles. Somehow, he doubted Nico would be cool with that in public. “I love him.”</p>
  <p>     “He’s a tolerable pain in the ass,” Nico admitted. He flashed Percy a small smile to soften the blow. </p>
  <p>     Percy grinned. </p>
  <p>     “Maybe you can draw him out of hiding,” Hazel said.</p>
  <p>     “I’m trying,” Percy said. </p>
  <p>     “I meant Nico could draw <i>you</i> out of hiding,” Hazel corrected gently. She watched Percy carefully, eyes as sharp as hawks. “Everyone misses you. Maybe if you told us what was wrong we could help you.” </p>
  <p>     “I’m fine,” Percy said flatly. He suddenly felt like he was shoved out of his body, watching the scene from a million miles away. </p>
  <p>     Hazel frowned. “No one has seen you in months. Not even Annabeth -” </p>
  <p>     Percy stood abruptly, turned, and walked away. His bones vibrated, his limbs felt wild like wet noodles. If it wasn’t accompanied by the panic that flooded his system and made his hands and feet cold, then Percy might not have minded. If he could just get the images out of his head. </p>
  <p>     They called after him. </p>
  <p>     Percy ignored them. He knew that Estelle was in good hands; not one of them would hurt her or let her come to harm. A trickle of guilt wormed its way down his spine; he shouldn’t be leaving his sister with them even if they would take good care of her. Estelle was Percy’s responsibility. </p>
  <p>     Percy walked until he was out of sight and then lost himself in a copse of trees. He pressed his back against one, took deep breaths. He down at his shaking hands then up at the leaves spread out overhead. What happened to him? When did Percy lose his ability to handle all of the shit that life threw at him? For the first time in a long time, Percy thought of Luke. “You were lucky to get out when you did, Luke,” he whispered into the still air. </p>
  <p>     There was no response, of course. Luke was long gone and reborn. Percy wouldn’t recognize him even if they crossed paths again. </p>
  <p>     And the others? Would he ever see the other lost souls? Percy wondered if mortals could achieve Elysium, if suicide blocked paradise from them like some people seemed to believe. </p>
  <p>     Percy stood with his back to the tree until the panic ebbed and the thoughts of death retreated back to the shadows of his mind. He was aware that he’d been standing there for quite a while, but sometimes he lost time. This seemed like one of those times. Unfortunately, Percy had to go back. He would have to face them. The prospect was almost enough to reignite the panic in his veins. Almost. </p>
  <p>     Percy didn’t look at the group until he was sitting next to them again. He checked Estelle first. </p>
  <p>     She was fine, apparently got over his outburst. Babies were like that, though. They bounced back easily. Estelle was chewing on a biscuit, staring up at Hazel with adoring eyes. The biscuit had probably come from Hazel.</p>
  <p>     Hazel looked at Percy with disapproval but there was mostly concern in her expression. Because she was a good person and a good friend. Her concern only made Percy feel worse.</p>
  <p>     Nico didn’t bother to hide his glare. He seemed on the verge of saying something but held himself back. After a tense silence, Nico said, “We should get going. Estelle is hungry.” </p>
  <p>     Estelle cooed agreement. She had biscuit all over her face. </p>
  <p>     Percy nodded. He helped gather their belongings. His hands shook. The walk back was quiet. When they got home, Percy went into the kitchen to start an early dinner. Frank would be hungry when he woke up and Nico probably wanted to spend more time with his sister. That’s what he told himself, anyway. </p>
  <p>     Estelle ran from the kitchen to the living room and back again. She didn’t seem to understand why Nico and Percy were in separate rooms when they normally were together. The lovely thing about Estelle was that she liked to talk, even though it was mostly baby gibberish. She told stories, as she moved from room to room. </p>
  <p>     After a while, Percy heard Frank’s voice in the living room. He wasn’t listening to what they were saying. The idea of knowing made Percy’s stomach twist up in knots. He gave dinner more of his focus than it really needed. </p>
  <p>     Dinner was full of polite conversation mostly kept up by Frank and Hazel because Nico only spoke when spoken to and Percy didn’t say a word. </p>
  <p>     “Do you want help with the dishes?” Frank asked. </p>
  <p>     Percy shook his head. He washed and dried the dishes by himself. When that was done, Percy busied himself by putting Estelle to bed. He was avoiding Frank and Hazel. Even as he did it, he berated himself. What was wrong with him? Percy was clearly hurting everyone around him. He was good for nothing, absolutely nothing. Why would anyone like him? Why did they keep trying to be around him when all Percy did was lash out? </p>
  <p>     Estelle looked up at Percy with big, serious eyes. She was quiet tonight, almost thoughtful in that way babies sometimes got. </p>
  <p>     Percy rocked Estelle and sang quietly to her. His voice was barely a whisper. Guilt roiled inside of him. Why couldn’t they just leave him alone? Percy laid Estelle down in her playpen and hovered over her sleeping form. As the minutes stretched on and on, Percy had to admit even to himself that he was stalling. He hoped that Hazel and Frank would leave without saying goodbye to him. He pressed the heels of his palms against his eyes and let out an annoyed huff. They wouldn’t do that. Percy went back into the living room, made his way through the kitchen, and stepped onto the crowded patio. </p>
  <p>     With the four of them on the patio, there was even less space than usual. </p>
  <p>     One moment there was a man before them and the next there was a dragon. He clung to the railing. Frank’s eyes glittered like jewels and they looked very, very sad. He head butted Percy and then Nico. </p>
  <p>     Nico stroked Frank’s scaley head. “I’ll see you next month,” he said. </p>
  <p>     Percy frowned. Once a month was the most that Nico’s loved ones got with him. He wanted to see Nico more than that. But he didn’t really deserve to.</p>
  <p>     Hazel kissed Percy on the mouth, her lips soft and plush against his. She tasted like peppermint. She didn’t say anything but her eyes were very sad too. Hazel turned to Nico and kissed his cheek. She whispered something in his ear.</p>
  <p>     Nico kissed Hazel’s cheek, nodded, and helped her onto Frank’s back. “I love you,” he said. </p>
  <p>     “I love you too,” Hazel said. She gripped Frank’s mane.</p>
  <p>     Then they were off, flying in the direction of the setting sun. </p>
  <p>     Nico and Percy were alone. </p>
  <p>     Nico went inside and took a shower.</p>
  <p>     Percy sat in the living room. As soon as the water turned off and the door opened, he slunk into the bathroom. Steam still clung to the mirror when Percy got into the shower. He stayed in long after the water turned cold. </p>
  <p>     It was their last night together and the whole week had felt like a rollercoaster. He won Nico’s affections but now it seemed like he had also lost them. One day and Percy had already proven himself to be a shitty boyfriend.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't know when the next update will be. I'm sorry, guys. I lost my way with this story. I'll try to wrap it up soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. In No Time At All And Far Too Long</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="font-teal">
  <p>“Why are you avoiding the people who love you?”</p>
  <p>      Oh this is not how Percy wanted to wake up. Honestly, he thought that they would avoid the fight. Nico always chose to avoid feelings and now Percy was on board with that method. “Why are you avoiding the people who love you?” Percy countered, mostly to stall for time. </p>
  <p>     Nico didn’t look impressed by the turn tables. “Because there are only two people in the whole world who don’t outright dislike me or aren’t scared of me so I spend my time in the Underworld. And because the Underworld is static, I lose track of time so I don’t see the people who love me as often as I should. And obviously they can’t come see me since one would disintegrate on the spot and the other one is supposed to be dead so her soul will be reclaimed if she steps foot in the Underworld.”</p>
  <p>     Well Percy certainly hadn’t expected Nico to be so self aware. He needed to stall for more time. Needed a minute to get his thoughts in order. “Why would Will disintegrate?” </p>
  <p>     “Son of Apollo. He doesn’t do well out of the sunlight. Being in the Underworld would kill him ten times faster than any other demigods.” Nico crossed his arms. “Answer my question. And quit doing that thing with your face.”</p>
  <p>     “That thing with my face?” Percy asked faintly. He didn’t want to answer Nico’s question. He was regretting inviting Nico over and getting involved with him. Nico was supposed to be safe. </p>
  <p>     “Every time you think of something traumatic you…” Nico hesitated, searched for the words. “People can see that you’re compartmentalizing. And then you act like nothing's wrong and it’s creepy.” </p>
  <p>     Being called creepy by Nico was a new low for Percy. He bit his lip. If he was really showing all of his emotions on his face then it was no wonder his mom didn’t want to leave him alone and his friends kept trying to talk about it. Percy sat down on the couch. “Fine. Okay. I think I have PTSD and it’s catching up to me.” Percy’s limbs felt cold, his chest fluttery. “Right before I got to Camp Half Blood, I thought my mom didn’t want me anymore. Her boyfriends were always assholes who beat us both. And then I went to Camp and the boy I looked up to turned out to be a traitor. He tried to kill me multiple times and he got possessed by an evil god and then committed suicide. But I still love him.”</p>
  <p>     Percy swallowed. “Bianca died and you hated me. Most of the gods don’t like me and actively try to kill me. I’ve been in two wars and lost so many friends. My boyfriend was murdered.” Percy’s voice broke. He swiped at his eyes. “The straw that broke me, though, wasn’t any of that. I was on the Eiffel Tower and a girl came up to me. We started talking. It was a normal conversation, just small talk like you’d have with any other tourist. She said goodbye and I turned to leave...the hair on the back of my neck stood up and I turned around. She wasn’t in sight and there was no way down without moving past me. Someone on the ground screamed and I looked over the railing and there’s the girl, falling.”</p>
  <p>     Percy covered his face with his hands. He saw her constantly. Somehow, seeing two corrupt demigods killing themselves before wasn’t the same as seeing this mortal girl throw herself off a building. “Her body bounced when it hit the concrete. Like a kid bouncing on a mattress. Did you know human bodies did that?” Percy’s voice got higher as hysteria set in. “And when she was finally on the ground, the impact...there was nothing left of her head. It was just an exploded smear of red on the ground. But her limbs.” He rubbed his eyes and he could see her clearly. “She came apart at the joints, like someone had done a bad job stitching together a doll. And her,” Percy made a gesture around his abdomen to indicate, “her intestines like,” Another gesture, this time outwards. </p>
  <p>     Percy finally fell silent. </p>
  <p>     Nico waited a few moments. He looked at Percy and then he looked away. He twisted the skull ring around his finger and ran his tongue ring across the backs of his teeth. “Okay,” he said finally. “You need to talk to a therapist.” </p>
  <p>     Percy lowered his hands and stared at Nico. “Yeah, I’ll get right on that. You know how many therapists there are for demigods.” </p>
  <p>     “Percy,” Nico said patiently. “You can see a therapist and explain some of your trauma without mentioning the God stuff. You aren’t the only person in the world to have witnessed terrible things happen to people and significant others are murdered all the time. But you need to talk to someone about this, a professional, because you’re self-isolating and pushing everyone away.” </p>
  <p>     Percy narrowed his eyes. “Self-isolating,” he echoed and it was almost a question. As he’d learned to hear questions when none were explicitly asked, he’d also learned to speak them without explicitly questioning. </p>
  <p>     The look that Nico gave him was dry. “Yes, self-isolating. I talk to therapists all the time, Percy. Dead ones, when they pass through.” </p>
  <p>     “That makes sense,” Percy muttered. He ran a hand through his hair and caught sight of the moonlace plant that Calypso had given him years and years ago. It had grown to be nearly classified as a bush, thanks to the greenthumb of Sally Jackson. “A therapist,” he muttered. Pride wasn’t even Percy’s fatal flaw yet the thought of having to seek help was a bruise to his ego. </p>
  <p>     As though reading his thoughts, Nico said, “You’ve asked for help before and you’ve always been open to it. This is the same thing.” He tapped his forehead. “It’s just a mental battle that you need help with this time.” </p>
  <p>     Percy thought about that. Then he smiled. He wrapped his arms around Nico’s waist and pulled him close. Then he kissed Nico, sweetness and warmth in the gesture. “I’ll look into it,” he promised. </p>
  <p>     Nico had tensed up like he used to. They were technically fighting. He didn’t even kiss Percy back. But at Percy’s promise, the tension bled out of Nico. He slid his arms around Percy’s waist and slipped his hands into the back pockets of his jeans. “I expect you to find a therapist by this time next month.” </p>
  <p>     “What happens next month?” Percy asked. </p>
  <p>     “I’ll be topside again.”</p>
  <p>     “You won’t lose track of time?” Percy pressed. </p>
  <p>     Nico snorted. “Between my sister and my two boyfriends, I don’t think I’ll ever be allowed to lose track of time again.” His smile tempered the bitterness in his voice. </p>
  <p>     “No, you won’t,” Percy agreed and rubbed his nose against Nico’s nose. </p>
  <p>     They were interrupted by Estelle walking into the bedroom. “Nee!” she said and made grabby hands for Nico. </p>
  <p>     Nico swept Estelle into his arms and glared at Percy. “What do you want, tesoro?” Nico asked as he took her back into the living room.</p>
  <p>     Percy stood for a few seconds. Then he dug a drachma out of his dresser and went into the bathroom to make a rainbow. “Annabeth Chase,” he requested. </p>
  <p>     Annabeth’s image showed up through the spray. She was sitting at her work desk, musing over something Percy couldn’t see. </p>
  <p>     “Morning,” Percy said. </p>
  <p>     Annabeth jumped. When she saw Percy, she smiled. “Well this is a surprise.” </p>
  <p>     Percy tried not to take offense to that. He rubbed the back of his head. “Nico wants me to go to therapy.” </p>
  <p>     The fact that Annabeth immediately nodded in agreement didn’t do much for Percy’s ego but it was good that she was on the same page as Nico. “I think it would be helpful. You’ve gone through a lot and while you can’t tell a mortal therapist everything… It would be a start.” </p>
  <p>     “Okay, so I’m doing this.” Percy looked at his feet. “Will you help me find one?” </p>
  <p>     “I’ll send over a list,” Annabeth promised. </p>
  <p>     “Thanks,” Percy said. After saying goodbye, he ended the call. He got dressed for the day and mentally made a checklist of everything he had to do. His mom and stepdad were returning from their cruise and Percy wanted the apartment to shine. </p>
  <p>     There wasn’t a lot of talking after that. After breakfast, Percy got set on cleaning. He did the dishes, washed down the counters and table. He dusted the furniture and every flat surface in the apartment. Then he striped the sheets off his bed and gathered up all of the dirty laundry. </p>
  <p>     Nico took the laundry basket and did a load of laundry. He brought Estelle with him, keeping her out of the way while Percy cleaned. They returned an hour later with a load of clean laundry. Nico set Estelle on the floor in front of the television and began folding laundry on the couch.</p>
  <p>     In that time, Percy had mopped the linoleum in the kitchen and bathrooms. He’d already vacuumed the living room and now he was working on the bedrooms. Cleaning gave Percy time to think about where he was in life. He didn’t like what conclusions he came to. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Sally and Paul arrived home shortly before three o clock. They found the three of them sitting on the couch. Nico and Percy’s legs were tangled and Estelle sat between them, reaching for the shadow dragon flying around her head. “Well it looks like everything went well,” Paul said as he set their bags down.</p>
  <p>     Sally threw herself at Percy and hugged him. She kissed his cheek. “I missed you!” Then she scooped up Estelle and hugged her tight. “My babies!” </p>
  <p>     Nico pulled his legs back to his side of the couch. </p>
  <p>     Percy nodded. “It's like you guys have no faith in my babysitting skills,” he complained. </p>
  <p>     Paul ruffled Percy’s hair. “I think we’ve got Nico to thank for everything.” He turned his attention to Nico. “Are you sure we can’t pay you?” </p>
  <p>     Nico shook his head. He stood up and slung his backpack over his shoulder. “There’s no need. My dad is rich. I’m not strapped for money.” </p>
  <p>     Sally smiled at Nico. “How about we pay you in food? I could make blue chocolate chip cookies.” </p>
  <p>     Nico hesitated. “Maybe another time. I’ve got to head back to work.” </p>
  <p>     “Where do you work?” Paul asked. </p>
  <p>     “The Underworld.” Nico hesitated, then walked over to Sally and Estelle. He rubbed his cheek against Estelle’s head. </p>
  <p>     Estelle smiled. </p>
  <p>     Sally wrapped Nico up in a hug with her free arm. She let go just before Nico began to squirm. “Thank you for watching over my children.” </p>
  <p>     Percy’s face warmed with embarrassment. He knew that Sally had wanted someone to keep an eye on both Estelle and him, but they didn’t have to be so obvious about it. “Mom, let me walk Nico out.” He grabbed Nico’s hand and pulled him back to his bedroom. There was less chance of Nico being seen melting into the shadows from the fire escape and Percy wanted to say goodbye. </p>
  <p>     In the privacy of his bedroom, Percy faced Nico. “I’ll find a therapist before you come back up,” he promised. “But can I call you sometimes?” </p>
  <p>     Nico nodded. He looked down at their joined hands. “I know it sounds hypocritical coming from me, but I really want you to get help and heal. It isn’t fair that you’ve had to go through all of this. It will get better.” </p>
  <p>     Percy sighed. He glanced toward the window, gathering his thoughts. “I hope you’re right. I’m really...tired.” Then he leaned forward and kissed Nico’s forehead. “I’ll miss you.” </p>
  <p>     Nico tipped his face up and caught Percy’s lips in a quick kiss. “I’ll miss you too. You can call me but...maybe wait a week? I’ve got a lot of stuff to catch up on.” </p>
  <p>     “Deal,” Percy said. It made his heart ache to let Nico go but he did, stepping back and watching Nico disappear into the shadows. He swallowed down the heartache. It was going to be a long, long month. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Percy went through three therapists before he found one that he liked. That would be three therapists in one month, because he was supposed to find one before the end of the month. He was sure that they were making notes and talking about him in their circles. The challenge. </p>
  <p>     Percy went to therapy three days a week. It wasn’t like he had anything else to do and he had to admit that the sessions were helping. Talking about being a child soldier was hard, until his therapist asked if he was in a gang. Percy said yes. He promised that he’d gotten out, and explained his fears about being forced to rejoin. The gang excuse was good for talking about the deaths of his friends, Luke’s suicide, and meeting other chapters of the gang he didn’t previously know about (ie; Camp Jupiter). </p>
  <p>     If he was being honest, Percy probably would have chosen the word cult over gang but he didn’t want to be accused of joining two separate cults. It seemed excessive. Even saying he’d been in the military would have been more accurate but they could look that stuff up and Percy didn’t want to be called crazy when they found no record of military service. </p>
  <p>     Therapy didn’t always make Percy happy. In fact, a lot of days he left sessions more upset than when he’d gone in. But given a few hours of reflection, Percy usually had to agree with the conclusions that his therapist came to. And the homework helped even if it wasn’t obvious at first. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Percy called Nico once a week. He would have called more but frankly he didn’t have more news...and Nico was a busy man. Now that Percy knew Nico wasn’t intentionally avoiding him - anymore - it was a little easier to deal with Nico spending all his time in the Underworld. </p>
  <p>     It wasn’t just Nico that Percy talked with more. He called Hazel and Frank, apologizing for his behavior on their last visit. They convinced him to take a trip out to see them. The trip was less tense than Percy had expected and it was...nice to reconnect with them. Not to mention it felt good to get out of New York. Percy loved his city but he’d been travelling his whole life, so being cooped up for months drove him up a wall. </p>
  <p>     In fact, Percy found that he was spending a lot of time with his friends. Leo and Calypso convinced Percy to go visit their garage after he got back from California. Calypso was a decent mechanic, far better than Percy himself was. Leo graciously put up with their incompetence. </p>
  <p>     Then, Percy got an invitation to hang out from Will. “I still don’t want to date you, but I think we should be on good terms.” That was probably the worst visit because they talked about the scar over Nico’s chest and Will’s jealousy. Percy got angry, Will got angry, then they both talked about it because they didn’t want to upset Nico. By the end, they’d come to a consensus. Percy learned more about Will on that day than he did knowing the kid for five years.  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The next time that Nico came topside, he visited with Hazel and Will first. That was fine and it meant that when it was Percy’s turn to see him, there was no rush for Nico to end his visit and get on to the next person. They met on the fire escape of Sally’s apartment. </p>
  <p>     Percy wrapped Nico up in his arms and kissed his neck. “Hi,” he whispered. </p>
  <p>     Nico tensed for only a second before embracing Percy. His leather jacket creaked when he moved. “Hi,” he whispered back. He tipped his face for a kiss. </p>
  <p>     Percy loved the feeling of Nico’s lips against his. He wanted to kiss him forever. “I never said thank you.”</p>
  <p>     Nico cocked his head. “Thank you for what?” </p>
  <p>     “Babysitting me. Helping me pull my head out of my ass. Agreeing to give me a chance.” As Percy said each thing, he kissed a different part of Nico’s face. </p>
  <p>     Nico studied Percy’s face. Then he said solemnly, “That’s what you do when you love someone.” </p>
  <p>     Percy pulled Nico through his window and into his bedroom. “I think I’m going to retire from the hero business.”</p>
  <p>     “Oh yeah?” Nico let himself be tugged inside. He shifted to help Percy undress him. </p>
  <p>     Percy pulled Nico’s shirt over his head. He ran his hands along Nico’s thin chest. “Yeah. I want to be a stay-at-home dad.” </p>
  <p>     Nico kissed him. “Ah,” he said when he pulled back. “So you’re just trading one heroic job for another.” He pulled off Percy’s shirt and lightly pushed him onto the bed, straddling him. “So Annabeth and I are going to have to work to support you, huh?” </p>
  <p>     Percy grinned against Nico’s lips. “Is that okay?” </p>
  <p>     Nico rolled his eyes. “Of course it’s okay.” He rubbed his thumbs along Percy’s collarbones. “So do you have a plan for this?” </p>
  <p>     “Um, yeah, actually. But it’s going to take a few years,” Percy admitted. His face was warm. The fact that he wanted to raise a family was something that everyone teased him about. It was all in good fun but sometimes it made Percy...insecure. </p>
  <p>     Nico raised an eyebrow. “Years?” He didn’t look put out by this information like Percy had been. “That’s...probably for the best. I am only seventeen.”</p>
  <p>     Percy’s eyes widened. “Oh yeah. I, um, I forgot.” Now his blush was from pure embarrassment. It was easy to forget that Nico wasn’t even legally an adult yet. It was easy to forget that they weren’t all ancient things, made old and worn by trauma. “Let’s finish saying hello and then I’ll tell you everything and we can go from there.” </p>
  <p>     Nico nodded. “Sounds good.” He pushed Percy back and went for the button on his jeans. “Hey,” he said. “You’ll make a good dad.” </p>
  <p>     Percy smiled. “You too.”</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the last chapter. I don’t feel like the epilogue is going to add anything to the story. Thanks for sticking with me.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I started writing this because I saw something I probably shouldn't have and immediately needed to scrub my brain with some fluff. Unfortunately for me, the images wouldn't leave me. So now I'm projecting onto Percy. What happened to Percy didn't happen to me, but I saw a video and Learned Some Things. </p><p>Updates are every Friday. Please comment if you enjoyed this.</p><p>Come hang out in my <a href="https://discord.gg/SAQAA6aA">PJO discord server</a> (if the link doesn't work, ask for an invitation).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>